Lazos de culpabilidad
by Sallame-chan
Summary: Desde lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer en esos momentos….Espérame Sasuke-kun, voy a llevarte conmigo al único lugar donde no puedes dañar a nadie. Spoilers del manga.
1. Motivos para Salvarte

Hay veces en que los sentimientos son tan fuertes, que somos capaces de sacrificar hasta nuestro último aliento por esa persona especial, aun si sabemos que no nos llevaremos nada bueno de ello.

—Sakura ama tanto a Sasuke que eligió el camino de la muerte, eligió salvarlo de la oscuridad antes que verlo hundirse más en ese abismo. Es capaz de darle muerte con sus propias manos a seguir viendo el sufrimiento que todo esto ha causado— Sai dijo eso con tanta seriedad, que nadie podría calificarlo de broma.

—Sakura-chan…pero si ella dijo..— el rubio estaba consternado con las palabras de su compañero.

—Ella ama tanto a Sasuke, que siente culpabilidad por haberlo dejado ir esa noche, por hacerte prometer que lo traerías de vuelta y verte luchar tanto. Se debe sentir terrible, así que es capaz de sacrificarse con tal de que todo acabe— esa era la única explicación de porque ella había admitido amar al rubio cuando nada de eso era verdad. La única explicación de por qué le había pedido a su mejor amigo que dejara de buscarlo, de admitir finalmente que él nunca volvería a Konoha.

Naruto lo único que quería era correr por ella y pedirle que se detuviera, más allá de que confiara en ella sabía de lo que era capaz su antiguo compañero.

—Sasuke es capaz de matarla, tenemos que seguirla— el hiperactivo chico ya estaba caminando en dirección hacia dónde había ido la pelirrosa, sin embargo fue detenido por su sensei.

—Nuestro deber es protegerte, no podemos permitir que Akatsuki te capture, sabes que ahora eres el más vulnerable— el aludido apretó el puño con rabia, eran demasiadas cosas y él se sentía tan inútil.

—Yo también soy parte del equipo 7, es por eso que vamos a detenerla, va directo a una muerte segura— dijo Sai que en compañía de Kakashi, y los demás chicos fueron a buscar a su amiga.

Lejos de ese lugar la pelirrosa tenía solo una idea en mente, acabar con todo este sufrimiento de una vez. Entre los árboles trató de distinguir la posición del Uchiha y de su acompañante, sin embargo sus 5 sentidos no estaban en su máximo potencial debido a los nervios que acumuló hasta ese momento.

—Aun te sabes esconder muy bien Sasuke-kun— pensó la de ojos esmeralda que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Cuando un gran rayo cayó desde el cielo para aterrizar a poca distancia de donde estaba ella, —así que ahí es dónde estás— cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó hasta percibir dolor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, esa era su decisión.

Aceleró el pasó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver ese mar de sangre en el cual estaba sumergido el campo de batalla.

Danzou y Karin atravesados por la espada del pelinegro, Madara a unos metros del lugar de la masacre y su ex compañero dejando que el Amaterasu lo consumiera.

—Ahora vamos por Konoha— al escuchar eso Sakura se acercó raudamente y se dejó mostrar frente a los Akatsuki.

—De aquí no darás un paso más Sasuke— se plantó con autoridad frente al único hombre que estaba en su corazón y pensamientos desde hacía 5 años.

—Solo eres una molestia más, sal de mi camino sino ya sabes que es lo que te espera— dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelirroja que se hallaba desangrada y con los ojos desorbitados.

—Lo siento, pero esta molestia ha cambiado y ya no te dejará partir, no, esta vez tú vendrás conmigo— empezó a dirigir el chakra hacia su puño derecho.

El pelinegro frunció el seño y se acercó a la pelirrosa que no hizo ningún gesto con su rostro.

—Te puedo matar cuando se me dé la gana— amenazó el último miembro del clan Uchiha.

—No voy a retroceder, yo te voy a salvar Sasuke-kun — había vuelto a nombrarlo con ese conmemorativo. Extrañamente el discípulo de Orochimaru se enfureció al escuchar a la chica, era como si lo tratara como a un niño.

—¿Salvar? Sakura este es el camino que yo elegí, ya no hay vuelta atrás.. no me detendré hasta que mi clan esté restaurado y no queden vestigios de Konoha…así que no digas tonterías—

Ella ablandó un poco su expresión, casi viéndolo con cariño… estaba sufriendo, ya no quería perder a nadie importante.

—Entiende que solo quiero la felicidad de todos— dijo con voz queda, pero sin bajar la guardia.

El pelinegro rio estrepitosamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura, ni por Madara. Avanzó escasamente hacia la ninja médico y apuntó con su katana el rostro de la muchacha.

—Eres egoísta Sa-ku-ra, tú lo único que hiciste fue protegerte a ti misma, mientras Uzumaki y yo te salvábamos el pellejo. Ahora hablas de salvarme, de felicidad, te haces la valiente cuando sabes que no tienes ni una pisca de eso. Aun eres una mole….— fue detenido por una cachetada que ni él pudo predecir.

—¡No hables más! Yo quiero... quiero quedarme con los buenos recuerdos de ti, no te voy a odiar el día en que mueras. Te quiero salvar de la oscuridad y si eso implica tú muerte y la mía, pues así será. Ya no soy la misma persona que te perseguía… esta vez.. realmente, haré algo por lo que puedas darme un gracias y no tú lástima— la chica apuntó su puño cargado de chakra a la katana del joven que lo esquivó con mucha facilidad.

Madara observaba y analizaba desde la distancia, él mejor que nadie conocía la personalidad de Sasuke y presentía que nada bueno resultaría de esta pelea entre los ex-compañeros; y con eso netamente se estaba refiriendo al futuro del hermano de Itachi.

Mientras la pelirrosa luchaba contra la persona más importante para ella, miles de pensamientos se apresuraban a salir. — No creo que sepas esto, pero yo no he podido olvidarte, ni siquiera creo que esto te importe. Pero me gustaría que lo supieras antes de morir, quiero que te sientas querido antes de cerrar tus ojos..puede que esas también sean mis últimas palabras, pero aun así, aunque tú me mates… yo no podré odiarte, nunca podría..— la de cabellos cortos sonreía, a pesar de ser golpeada por su ex compañero sonreía y eso hacía enfadar más a Sasuke, que por alguna razón no podía liberar todo su poder frente a ella.

—Sigue siendo igual de persistente que hace 5 años— él mismo se sorprendió por recordar en esos momentos la personalidad de la chica, justo antes de que él se fuera…Nunca supo porque le agradeció en esos momentos, antes de dejarla inconsciente, solo sintió que era algo que debía decir…—y eso aun me sigue atormentando, porque no puedo controlar esos pensamientos aunque yo lo quiera—

Sasuke lanzó un chidori para separarse de la chica que estaba muy malherida y casi sin chakra, por haber curado algunas de sus heridas.

—Demonios, sino termino con esto lo más segura es que sea yo la muera y no él, por favor tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer contra esos ojos— la ojiesmeralda estaba perdiendo la compostura y el equilibrio flaqueaba en esos momentos del clímax.

Ahora un genjutsu capturaba la mente de Sakura y le permitía a Sasuke tener todo el control sobre los pensamientos de la chica.

Se vio ella misma confesando sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y como este le miraba con cara de no entender nada.

—Me gustas Naruto— decía ella con una fascie de angustia. El rubio no creía ninguna palabra de lo que ella decía.

—Pero tu amas a Sasuke, no entiendo nada— ella que observaba desde afuera sentía como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente. Un cambio repentino de escena le mostró la batalla entre el Kyuubi y Sasuke, dónde su mejor amigo perdía la vida y Sasuke se reía emanando esa aura oscura.

Eran demasiado fuertes esas imágenes, todo se vivía tan real y la culpa se la estaba comiendo viva.

—Sasuke-kun yo sé que tú no quieres nada de eso para nosotros, por favor… no me muestres más esas imágenes— con la poca lucidez que le quedaba en esos momentos. El pelinegro simplemente ignoraba la voz de Sakura que se quebraba por las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

—Para de llorar molestia— le incomodaban los quejidos de la chica, que intentaba colocarse de pie, pero caía estrepitosamente en cada intento.

Sintió una daga en su cuello y ese aroma a cerezos lo confundió por unos instantes.

—Un ninja nunca baja la guardia, o crees que yo caería en ese genjutsu— afirmó con tono sarcástico la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no entendía en qué momento la chica había cambiado con un sustituto y había transmitido parte de sus recuerdos a ese ser

— ¿Acaso tanto ha avanzado? — pensó el pelinegro que tenía la daga en el cuello.

Madara notó la desconcentración del pelinegro y sonrió internamente. Él era igual a su pariente lejano… una máscara de brutalidad, pero incapaz de dañar a las personas a las que amaba…El de máscara se sintió por unos momentos culpable por el curso que habían tomado las cosas, por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado su clan y como todo esa carga era llevada por Sasuke, que en esos momentos estaba dejando salir a la luz una debilidad que ni él conocía de sí mismo.

—Quiero que sepas esto antes de morir, quiero que lo tengas bien claro.. así ni en el infierno podrás quedarte con esa amargura— dijo en tono fúnebre la pelirrosa que cada vez más apretaba el agarre del chico que parecía tan manso como cuando formaba parte del equipo 7.

—Estás muy confiada Sakura…— usando su fuerza sobrenatural tomó a la chica y la acorraló contra el piso, tomando él la daga y apuntándola a su frente.

Ella decidió continuar, en lo más profundo de su alma una luciérnaga se encendía y le mostraba un camino totalmente diferente al que ella había planificado, algo le decía que aun no se había esfumado la luz en los ojos de Sasuke.

—Aunque muera en este lugar contigo, te voy a amar siempre; aunque me odies esta molestia jamás dejará de amarte… así que por lo menos dentro de esta oscuridad yo salvaré tu alma— las lágrimas escurrían irreparablemente por el rostro de la joven que no perdía su sonrisa, ese gesto tan característico de Sakura. —por fin todos serán felices— rápidamente invirtió los papeles y con un puñetazo lanzó a Sasuke contra una pared y sostuvo la daga que él acaba de soltar.

—Esto se acabo Sasuke, ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!!!- iba a enterrar ese elemento en su corazón, sin embargo la sintió que se le iban las fuerzas de las manos, vi su abdomen y estaba todo manchado con sangre.

Antes de que pudiese concluir con su objetivo, el arma cayó de sus manos y ella quedo sobre el pelinegro que tenía su rostro y manos repletos de aquel líquido carmín.

La katana había hecho muy bien su trabajo antes de que la pelirrosa lo matara.

—Gracias— fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha, antes de dejar el cuerpo de la chica y desaparecer del lugar.

—Supongo que vamos hacia Konoha—acotó Madara que se giró para ver en dirección a Sakura.

Sasuke sostenía con fuerza la espada manchada de sangre, aunque no lo demostrara quería lavarse completamente.. el mismo que nunca había matado, ahora se había convertido en un asesino en serie.

—Itachi, Danzou, Sakura… es por eso que dije que ya nadie podría salvarme, porque todo lo que he hecho no tiene perdón.

Un poco alejados del lugar de la batalla se divisaban los ninjas de Konoha: Kakashi, Sai, Lee, Kiba y Neji. El hombre del sharingan sintió como el chakra de ambos Uchiha se alejaba y la energía vital de Sakura empezaba a disminuir.

—Hay que darnos prisa— dijo el peliplateado, cosa que el portador del Byakugan también había notado.

—Lo más probable es que perdamos a otra compañera— dijo con su seriedad habitual.

—No hables así Neji, Mi Sakura aun tiene mucha juventud en sus venas— trató de hablar animadamente el discípulo de Gai-sensei.

—Me temo que el optimismo no nos sirve de mucho en estos momentos— respondió Sai que sentía como algo dentro de él se apretaba dolorosamente. —será esto a lo que le llaman dolor—

Divisaron desde lejos los cabellos rosados de la ninja, pero había algo que no estaba bien, nada de bien.

Kakashi-sensei fue el primero en acercarse y girar a la chica que estaba boca abajo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y frunció el seño.

—Parece que llegamos tarde—

—¿Qué quiere decir Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó Kiba.

—Si no hacemos algo pronto ella morirá—

Sai utilizó su tinta para crear un ave que llevaría a su compañera lo más rápido posible en dirección a un lugar donde pudieran curarla.

—Por favor no le comenten nada de esto a Naruto, ya vieron el estado en el que quedo…la muerte de Hinata ya fue algo muy doloroso, no quisiera que perdiera la razón con lo que le pasó a Sakura— Sai dejó dicho eso antes de llevársela, Kakashi solo reafirmó lo que dijo el ex-anbu.

Todos los chicos se estremecieron al ver ese camino de sangre.

—¿Creen que se salve?— preguntó muy desanimado Lee, sin embargo solo recibió como respuesta un ladrido de Akamaru.


	2. Yo me rindo

2. Yo.. me rindo

No es tan dolorosa la herida física que nos puede provocar una persona importante, sino duele más la daga de frialdad con la que puede tratarnos.

Sai observaba a su compañera que respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, pequeños gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre. Recién ahora empezaba a comprender esas emociones, recién ahora se daba cuenta lo que era estar a punto de perder a un amigo.

—Resiste Sakura— el camino hacia Konoha parecía cada vez más lejano, sin duda la sombra de la muerte distorsionaba todo a su paso.

No muy lejos de ahí Kakashi y los chicos trataban de seguir el rastro de Sasuke.

—Es débil, pero siento el chakra de Uchiha a unos dos kilómetros de aquí.. en dirección a…—

—Konoha— completó Kakashi que empezaba a calcular todas las probabilidades.

—Tenemos que seguirlo, su blanco es el consejo. Hay que detenerlo antes de que cause el caos en la aldea — dijo Kiba que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—En nuestra condición actual vencerlo será imposible, tenemos que planear una estrategia y tiene que ser rápido. Esta acompañado de Danzou y de seguro no se detendrá— el peliplateado trataba de mantener la calma, pero al recordar el estado en el que estaba su alumna, su temple se irritaba más y más —hasta dónde piensas llevar esto Sasuke— pensó tras seguir la dirección que había predicho Neji con su Byakugan.

Naruto que estaba en compañía de Yamato no paraba de moverse de un lado para el otro, su rostro ya no reflejaba esa alegría usual que perturbaba a todos, en ese momento sus pensamientos solo eran presa del miedo de haber perdido a su amiga a manos del Uchiha.

—Cálmate Naruto no sacas nada con estar así, tenemos que confiar en que los demás hayan alcanzado a Sakura— trató de ser optimista para calmar al rubio.

—No me pida que me calme Yamato-sensei, es la persona a la que más quiero de la que estamos hablando— se sintió como un inútil en esos momentos, después de que Sakura había sido capaz de auto-sacrificarse con tal de que él estuviera seguro. Y ahí lo tenían, esperando como un idiota inútil. —ahhh ya no soporto más esto, iré— Naruto uso su kagebunshin no jutsu para distraer a Yamato, sin embargo este reaccionó más rápido y aprisionó a Naruto con su jutsu del elemento madera.

—Si te dejo ir aquí, el esfuerzo de todos se estaría desperdiciando — respondió el pelicastaño a las acciones de su pupilo.

—¡¡Suélteme Yamato-sensei!! — trataba de zafarse del agarre inútilmente. —tengo que hacer algo, sino Sasuke… Sasuke va a matar a Sakura-chan — el hijo de Minato rompió en llanto como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, pero ni ese gesto conmovió ni aflojó el jutsu del pelicastaño.

Sai había entrado a Konoha teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo detectara y llevando a Sakura al lugar donde se encontraba la Hokage, ella era la única que tenía el poder para rescatar a la chica en esos momentos.

—¿Qué ocurre Sai? Se supone que estás en una misión— preguntó tranquilamente Tsunade que estaba concentrado en unos papeles que le había dejado Shizune hace un momento.

—Tiene que salvar a Sakura, ella fue gravemente herida por Sasuke— la rubia soltó la pluma que tenía en la mano y frunció el seño enormemente —le dije que no hiciera estupideces— se acercó a la pelirrosa que estaba en brazos de Sai y notó cuan pálida estaba, su chakra también era débil y la respiración acelerada.

—Rápido hay que entrarla a pabellón, llévala lo más rápido posible, yo estaré lista en algunos minutos— decretó bastante alterado la maestra de la chica.

Sai trataba de mantener la calma ya que sabía que en parte el tenía la culpa por no haber detenido antes a su amiga, sintió como esta se aferró a su brazo y empezó a sudar copiosamente.

Acompañó a la pelirrosa hasta el pabellón en dónde Tsunade estaba lista, sabía que eso requeriría mucho de su chakra y probablemente quedaría exhausta.

—Sai ¿Naruto sabe algo de esto? — preguntó la Hokage, a lo que el pelinegro negó con la cabeza —ya veo, es mejor que se quede así— el pelinegro solo asintió antes de salir del pabellón.

—Yo sé que ella estará bien —le dijo Shizune antes de cerrar las puertas.

Él solo se sentó a esperar y por primera vez aprendió algo que no estaba en los libros, rallar en la depresión por un ser importante.

Sasuke iba a toda velocidad, seguido del líder de Akatsuki que no había comentado nada en relación al incidente con Sakura en el bosque.

—Mi venganza estará lista dentro de muy poco, Itachi pronto los mandaré a todos al infierno junto contigo.

—Sasuke…— fue lo único que escuchó el portador del sharingan al notar la presencia de varios ninjas que se acercaban.

—Konoha, que molestia— pensó acelerando el paso, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de ellos en ese momento.

Madara entendió la respuesta del pelinegro y decidió él mismo tomar cartas en el asunto, cosa que no le preocupó mucho al líder de Taka, que solo llevaba un objetivo y no iba a permitir que nadie se entrometiera en eso.

—Hasta aquí van a llegar ustedes, jajajajaja— dijo el líder con la personalidad de Tobi, cosa que desagrado aun más a Kakashi y a los demás.

—Sigan a Sasuke, yo me haré cargo de él— dijo el peliplateado que estaba seguro de que podría darle un poco de tiempo a los ninjas.

—Déjenos ayudarle Kakashi-sensei- dijo Lee que ya estaba en guardia.

—No seas idiota, tienes que hacer esto por Sakura— sabía que si le decía eso él aceptaría sin chistar, sin embargo.

—Creo que si ella vive estaría muy dolida de saber que algo malo le pasó a su sensei- respondió el discípulo de Gai, cosa que asombró mucho al líder del equipo 7.

—Parece que por primera vez me has ganado Gai, les has enseñado muy bien— haciendo uso del chidori derribó unos cuantos árboles para impedirle el paso a los ninjas y quedar el solo enfrentándose con Madara Uchiha.

Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho con la acción de Kakashi, sin embargo entendían que él hacia eso por su equipo, por tratar de salvar algo de lo que había en el pasado. Continuaron con su camino lo más rápido posible, pero Neji que podía percibir el chakra sabía que era tarde.

—Él ha llegado a Konoha— todos se paralizaron al escuchar las palabras de su compañero que estaba más serio de lo normal.

—Naruto está allá, no creo que algo bueno salga de eso— afirmó Kiba que conocía el temperamento del rubio cuando de Sasuke se trataba.

Yamato había sido el primero en sentir la presencia de Uchiha dentro de la aldea, y con Naruto ahí no sería nada de fácil retenerlo para que no despertara al Kyuubi.

El pelinegro se hizo paso por las calles de Konoha destruyendo todo a su paso con el poder del chidori, provocando el terror entre las personas del lugar. El resentimiento estaba cegando al hermano de Itachi, sus ojos negros eran reemplazados por el Mangekyo Sharingan eran los del mismo demonio. Peor que Orochimaru, no había palabras para describir esos momentos.

No quería distinguir a quienes estaba matando, ahora sus próximas víctimas serían el Hokage y los ancianos del consejo. Eran ellos los que habían obligado a su hermano a exterminar a su clan; aun sentía los dedos de Itachi en su frente diciéndole lo siento, nunca se había sentido tan miserable desde ese día.

Y frente a él habían aparecido los seres a los cuales más había odiado, aquellos que sabían la verdad y los destinatarios de su venganza.

—Detente Uchiha Sasuke, no avergüences más a tu clan — dijo la mujer mayor.

—Hmp, aparecen al fin — afirmó sin más el joven.

—No puedo creer que hayas acabado así, después de todo lo que Konoha hizo por ti al quedarte huérfano — volvió a atacar la anciana.

—¡Cállate! — estaba aun más irritado, no entendía como esas personas hablaban así después de la masacre que habían presagiado.

La mujer frunció el seño y dejó que sus manos se llenaran de fuego

—No dejaré que destruyas Konoha— se aproximó rápidamente hacia el ex integrante del equipo 7, sin embargo este la esquivó rápidamente. Creía que había sido muy fácil, pero un anciano apareció de repente y golpeó al pelinegro que voló hacia una pequeña casa que fue destruida en cuestión de segundos.

—Pero qué demonios—se paró rápidamente ya que una llamarada estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. —es otro de ellos— corrió rápidamente y usando el jutsu de sustitución trató de confundir a ambos viejos que esquivaban todo con mucha facilidad.

Sai trataba de guardar la calma, esperando a que la luz roja del pabellón se apagará y que solo buenas noticias salieran de ese lugar.

Empezó a recordar su comienzo en el equipo 7, no había sido tan bueno ya que había tocado un tema muy sensible para la pelirrosa diciendo —no sé porque insisten en buscarlo, si solo es un traidor— rio al recordar la reacción de sus amigos y la suya propia.

—Parece que nunca supe entender esos sentimientos hasta ahora es lamentable tener que aprender de esta forma lo que es el amor— en ese instante la luz se apagó y Tsunade salió del lugar ayudada por Shizune. La expresión de la rubia no era nada alentadora, considerando que ella era la mejor ninja médico de Konoha.

Por su mentes las ideas negativas hicieron una danza interminable y desesperante, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero a cada segundo que se acercaba la mujer no había cabida para las dudas en su mente.

—Parece que ya no hay nada que hacer.. Hokage-sama— afirmó el pelinegro tratando de no sonar aterrado por el futuro de Sakura.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y colocó una mano en el hombro del joven —no seas tan pesimista, ahora solo tenemos que esperar. Ella es muy fuerte, sé que dará todo de sí— el rostro del ex anbu se relajó un poco más al escuchar eso de boca de la Hokage.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? — la ninja médico asintió y salió del lugar para recuperarse.

Trató de no hacer mucho ruido y tomó asiento al lado de la pelirrosa que tenía una expresión muy pacífica en el rostro, algo que distaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido hace horas.

—Creo que en este momento no hay nada que pueda aprender de los libros, solo quiero aprender de ti— se permitió acariciar los cabellos de su amiga, sabía que ella aun tenía sentimientos por el traidor, como lo había llamado él; es por ello que nunca podría acercarse a ella de otra manera. —Ahora me está enseñando el dolor de un amor no correspondido—

Sasuke estaba muy agitado con su katana en mano y a punto de utilizar su último recurso.

Ambos ancianos parecían más desgastados que el Uchiha, sin embargo seguían en pie dispuestos a pelear.

—Aun tratan de defender Konoha y ¿Qué harán la próxima vez? De seguro manipular a otro para que haga su trabajo sucio; en verdad creo que eso no podrá ser… ¡Amaterasu! — las llamas no se hicieron esperar y los cuerpos de los ancianos del consejo empezaron a arder en el fuego negro del infierno, mientras que Sasuke aceptaba esas lágrimas de sangre que caían por sus ojos.

La carne empezaba a deshacerse y las cenizas de los culpables de tanto sufrimiento estaban desapareciendo, pero por alguna razón Sasuke no sentía nada al ver su venganza casi completa, ninguna pizca de júbilo en su corazón.

Parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido en realidad. —Ahora solo falta…. El Hokage— iba en dirección al despacho de Tsunade.

Sai estaba tan cansado que no había evitado cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido cerca de Sakura.

Los efectos de la anestesia estaban cesando y la chica abrió los ojos pesadamente, se talló un poco esas esmeraldas y trató de ubicarse. Miró hacia su alrededor y vio unos sueros colgando, la ventana ligeramente abierta y el inconfundible olor a hospital.

—El hospital de Konoha ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? — se removió un poco y sintió una punzada de dolor, empezó a recordar que era lo que había ocurrido para estar así de lastimada. Fue cuando el rostro de Sasuke y su katana se aparecieron en su mente.

Tembló ligeramente y sintió como su corazón se encogía dolorosamente, no había podido salvarlo de la oscuridad; cuando sentía que realmente podía hacer algo por él no había hecho nada y peor que todo había sido lastimada por él.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, en verdad ya no sé qué hacer— miró hacia un lado y vio que Sai estaba durmiendo plácidamente, la culpa la inundó aun más —porque no me mataste Sasuke-kun— pasó de la tristeza a la rabia, todo lo contradictorio que podía ser su ex compañero no la convencía para nada.

Se colocó de pie con mucho esfuerzo, alcanzó a sostener una muleta para caminar apoyada de algo y acercarse a la ventana, cuidando de no despertar a Sai.

—No sirvió de nada, ya no puedo más… desde que te fuiste y desde que Naruto prometió que te traería de vuelta conserve la esperanza de salvarte de las garras de Orochimaru, pero ahora es más que eso, ahora vas a un lugar al cual yo no te puedo alcanzar. Siempre caminaste delante de mí y al parecer ahora es un abismo el que nos separa, ya no es cuestión de amor; ahora me rindo porque nunca alcanzaré tu mano — un rastro silencioso fue el que se formó con las lágrimas de la chica.

Lo que menos quiso en los 5 años que habían pasado era rendirse, pero la oscuridad era algo que ella no podía saltar y menos en esas condiciones.

Respiro el aire de la noche que se estaba dejando caer, las sombras de los árboles daban un aspecto tétrico al pueblo y curiosamente no habían luces encendidas. Abrió la ventana para que entrara la luz de la luna a la habitación.

Decidió que era momento de descansar, mañana sería otro día y tenía que volver con Naruto y los otros, porque ella ya se había rendido.

—¿Cómo es que estás viva Sakura? — su respiración se acelero y se negó a darse vuelta, por primera vez tenía miedo de ver al amor de su vida a los ojos.

—Sasuke…— pronunció muy despacio sin voltearse..

Yamato que estaba conteniendo a Naruto perdió la concentración luego de sentir el chakra del Sasuke muy cerca de ellos.

—Sasuke….— al escuchar ese nombre el rubio entendió lo que quería decir Yamato, él estaba ahí, eso quería decir que ella..

—No puede ser, entonces Sakura-chan….— un chakra maligno empezó a rodear al chico que tenía el sueño de ser Hokage.

—¡Cálmate Naruto! — era el momento menos adecuado para que despertara el Kyuubi.

—Sasuke ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan? — empezó a desplegar cada una de sus colas hasta liberarse por completo del jutsu del pelicastaño.

Yamato voló en hasta una pared que se destruyó con el impacto, este se paró con mucho esfuerzo y volvió a usar el elemento de madera para detener al rubio que definitivamente estaba siendo poseído por el zorro de 9 colas.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto había una batalla que impedía al zorro tomar por completo el cuerpo del ninja.

—quieres mi poder, tienes que ganarle a Sasuke, después de todo él fue quien mató a Sakura—

—¡Cállate! Ella no está muerta, no pienso caer—

—pero es tu culpa que esté pasando esto, o no fue ella la que quiso que tu dejaras de sacrificarte— el rubio se perturbó aun más al escuchar eso, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que él era el causante del sufrimiento de su amiga. La pelirrosa tenía que lidiar con él y con el recuerdo de Sasuke.

—Eso es Naruto, deja que mi poder te haga más fuerte— el rubio había perdido por completo el control, siendo imposible para Yamato el detenerlo.

Sin pensarlo más Naruto convertido en el zorro de ahora 6 colas se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke… su objetivo… Acabar con él.

—Molestia ¿cómo es que estás viva? —la pelirrosa había perdido el aliento al tenerlo al frente, ese sentimiento agradable que alguna vez había regocijado su corazón se había transformado en miedo y frustración.

En su estado actual el dolor de la herida y la impresión que le había causado Sasuke, provocaron un desmayó que despertó rápidamente a Sai.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? — miró a todas las direcciones, pero solo encontró la ventana abierta y a la pelirrosa tirada en el piso de la habitación. —Demonios, él estuvo aquí—


	3. Un pequeño dolor

3. Un pequeño dolor

Suspiró pesadamente después de dejar a la pelirrosa en la cama y pedirle ayuda a una de las enfermeras que estaban de turno.

—Creo que Tsunade-sama tiene que saber esto, no será nada de fácil luchar contra él— Sai se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, sin embargo al entrar a esta noto que estaba vacía —de seguro aun está cansada por la intervención que le hizo a Sakura—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó la ayudante de Tsunade.

—Necesitaba hablar con Tsunade-sama, pero creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento— aclaró el pelinegro sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa tan característica.

—Ya veo, pues ella ahora está ocupada con otros asuntos, aunque creo que también estos te incumben — el chico abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Shizune y se acercó para no perderse ningún detalle —al parecer Sasuke llegó a Konoha y asesinó a los ancianos del consejo, ahora solo debería quedar un objetivo para él —

—El Hokage— completó el ex-anbu.

La de ojos negros asintió rápidamente y dejó unos cuantos papeles en el escritorio —eso no es lo peor Sai, Naruto perdió el control de sus poderes y en estos momentos está luchando contra Sasuke. Quizás…Konoha no sobreviva a esa batalla— afirmó con tristeza la ninja médico.

En medio de Konoha los que alguna vez fueron amigos se estaban enfrentando sin pudor, ninguno guardaba sus fuerzas, sin embargo Naruto no estaba dentro de si, el Kyuubi había tomado ventaja sobre su debilidad y estaba poseyendo el cuerpo del chico que parecía desaparecer.

Uchiha esquivaba los ataques de las colas del chico, sabía cuando poderoso podría llegar a ser si despertaba las 9 colas.

—Demonios— vociferó Sasuke, escondiéndose del zorro. Estaba muy cansado por haber usado el Amaterasu contra los ancianos del consejo —quizás esta vez no sobreviva— pensar en eso lo paralizó por unos momentos, aun no había completado su venganza. Iba a destruir todo, estaba decidido aunque tuviese que arrastrarse para hacerlo.

Naruto tenía una batalla interna en la cual él estaba siendo el único perdedor, estaba encerrado en la celda en la que alguna vez estuvo el zorro de 9 colas, observando cómo este intentaba destruir a Sasuke, a su ex- mejor amigo.

—Aunque el mató a Sakura-chan… no quería que nuestra pelea fuese así, de seguro ella debe estar sufriendo mucho en estos momentos. En cualquier lugar en el que se encuentre…Sakura-chan.. lo siento, no pude traerlo de vuelta contigo, no pude impedir tu muerte ¡¡todo se fue a la mierda!! — el rubio empezó a llorar desesperadamente, ya no le quedaba nada más que la muerte de Sasuke y la suya propia, así era como todo iba a acabar. —nunca pude alcanzarte Sasuke—

Sasuke esquivaba rápidamente las garras del chico.

—¡chidori! — un rayo se aproximó al zorro y dio de lleno contra él, pero nada ocurrió, solo cosquillas para aquella bestia que empezó a desprender la séptima cola. El pelinegro miró en todas las direcciones, pero no había ningún lugar que pudiese refugiarlo en esos momentos; fue allí cuando sintió la soledad.. —la soledad —

Flash Back

—_Sasuke__-__kun no te vayas… no te alejes de mí, no busques la soledad. Eso es lo único que te dejará la venganza… soledad— lloraba la pelirrosa al ver que la persona más importante para ella se iba de Konoha._

_Este se volteó y solo pudo responder con frías palabras —mis asuntos no te interesan— su corazón ya había sido cegado por el miedo, su camino ya no podía cambiar. Ese era su destino…_

Fin Flash Back

—No lo entiendo— al recordar ese momento la palabra soledad se sintió tan real, estaba peleando contra Naruto, y él se sentía más solo que nadie. Recordaba haberle deseado la muerte, pero ahora era doloroso, por primera vez era doloroso ver a su amigo en esas condiciones. Ellos siempre habían sido competitivos y en estos momentos quería una pelea justa para ambos.

—¡¡Naruto!! — desenvainó su katana Chokuto e invocó el chidori, era su oportunidad ya que el zorro estaba confundido. Clavó la espada en la cabeza de este y el rayo calló en el mismo lugar, cosa que perturbo al Kyuubi que empezaba a perder las energías, al tiempo que la séptima cola empezaba a desaparecer. —ahora te voy a destruir con todo mi poder—

Sakura sintió como una brisa agradable se paseaba por su rostro, abrió los ojos que pesaban una enormidad y miró en todas las direcciones, sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a aguarse para dar paso a lágrimas cristalinas y traviesas. Dirigió su mano aun llena de cables al rostro y sonrió tristemente, recordaba a la perfección el rostro de Sasuke en la ventana de su habitación.

—_Molestia ¿Cómo es que estás viva? — _

No sabía qué es lo que más había dolido, si esas palabras o la herida que tenía a la altura del abdomen.

—Molestia.. parece que ahora si me tengo merecida esa palabra. No pude salvarte de la oscuridad y tampoco puedo pelear por culpa de esto— observando las vendas y sueros que colgaban de su cama.

Sintió algunos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, trató de apaciguar un poco su tristeza para escuchar de quien provenía ese ruido.

—Tsunade-sama Sai me comento que Sasuke había llegado a este lugar y había estado en la habitación de Sakura-chan — sin duda esa era la voz de Shizune que llamaba a su maestra, parecía que ya todos sabían lo que había ocurrido en su habitación.

—Ya veo, no me sorprende, se nota que él quiero romper todos los lazos que tiene con Konoha y eso implica asesinar a sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura y Naruto — la pelirrosa se levantó violentamente al escuchar lo que había dicho su maestra. Ya lo había perdido a él, pero Naruto, su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

—Eso no lo voy a permitir, yo ya no puedo seguir tus pasos, pero puedo impedir que mates a otra persona importante para mí— desobedeciendo cualquier orden de no levantarse, lo hizo con ayuda de las muletas y usando su chakra curativo trató de curar las heridas menores que tenía su cuerpo. Era lo único en lo que podía usar su poder en esos momentos.

—Esos dos se destruirán— un dejo de tristeza se percibía en las palabras de la rubia, aun recordaba esa relación de amistad/rivalidad que ambos compartían, cada vez que ellos reñían en su oficina por una nueva misión y la ilusión de Naruto de convertirse en el Hokage. Sonrió para sí como una madre que estaba orgullosa de sus hijos, porque eso eran para ella al igual que la Haruno.

—¿no cree que tenemos que hacer algo? — preguntó un poco inquiera Shizune.

Tsunade continuó caminando lentamente y sin girarse —este es momento para confiar, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si no se detienen lo haré yo misma, mataré a Sasuke, no permitiré que Sakura ni Naruto sigan sufriendo por él— la pelirrosa se había apoyado en la pared y escuchó lo que había dicho la Hokage.

—Se destruirán…. Yo misma mataré a Sasuke— esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Decidió que era tenía que salvar a su amigo, sabía que él no dudaría en matarlo como lo había hecho con ella. Abrió la ventana y con ayuda de su poco chakra y de la muleta se alejó del hospital. Sentía los chakras de ambos, incluso a esa distancia supo que estaban peleando, cada vez que se acercaba presentía algo terrible, y el olor a sangre inundaba sus sentidos.

—Creo que el estar en el hospital me ha ayudado a percibir cuando hay gente herida, porque este olor a sangre es demasiado grande— caminó lentamente ya que sintió una punzada de dolor —creo que demoraré mucho en sanar… Así es como te despides Sasuke-kun, dejando esta herida abierta— distinguió la cabellera rubia de su amigo a unos metros, sus ojos se prendieron de esperanza, sin embargo vio como Uchiha le propinaba un golpe que lanzaba lejos a su amigo.

—Vamos sigue peleando— le reclamó el hermano de Itachi al amante del ramen. Este tosió un poco de sangre y se puso de pie, con su piel aun roja por la transformación que había sufrido.

Naruto aceleró un poco el paso y golpeó a Sasuke, este no lo esquivo, ninguno estaba esquivando los golpes del otro. Ambos habían caído al suelo mientras rodaban en una ola de puñetazos. La pelirrosa sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y le impedían hablar.

—Por favor… deténganse— suplicó, pero nadie escuchó.

Ambos chicos a pesar de estar sangrando y con varios hematomas, se negaban a terminar con aquella batalla; pero era ella la que sentía todo el dolor de los golpes, como si su cuerpo se estuviese mancillando. —por favor, ya no más— trató de hacer un poco más audible su petición, pero nada ocurrió.

—¡Teme! — parecía como si el rubio hubiera recuperado un poco de energía. Era la primera vez que llamaba a Sasuke así, en mucho tiempo.

—Dobe…—ahora él se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, sonriendo internamente, como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás y estuviese peleando con su compañero del equipo 7.

—Ya deténganse— el pelinegro escuchó una voz a la distancia y distinguió la figura de Sakura que se apoyaba en una muleta, estaba llorando. Como siempre pensó él.

Se acercó peligrosamente al lugar de la batalla, sin embargo sintió que algo le impedía avanzar hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

—Suéltame tengo que ir con ellos, sino Naruto morirá— reprochó ella sin saber quien era la persona que la estaba reteniendo.

—Ya está bien Sakura— se volteó a ver y se encontró con los ojos Yamato que le veían comprensivamente, volvió a fijar su vista en la pelea y vio como ambos chicos se habían separado. A ninguno le quedaban energías o chakra para continuar.

Neji, Lee, Sai y Kiba llegaron al lugar y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

—Encarcelen a Sasuke y colóquenle unas cadenas de chakra para que no escape— la voz de la Hokage se escuchó por todo el lugar y fue como una briza de esperanza para todos los ninjas que se habían reunido.

Sakura fue soltada por el pelicastaño que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke para esposarlo y ayudar a su traslado, el pelinegro estaba inconsciente, sin nada de energía, no era una amenaza en esos momentos.

Naruto fue cargado por Kiba y Sai, Haruno no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a su hiperactivo amigo, este tenía apenas atisbos de estar escuchando lo que le decían los demás.

—Naruto….— la de cabellos cortos soltó su muleta y abrazó al chico que se quejó levemente al sentir la presión del cuerpo de la chica —baka… Naruto no baka— lloraba en el hombro del hijo de Minato que tenía una leve sonrisa.

—Después de todo ella no estaba muerta, Sasuke— el pelinegro que era llevado por Yamato, Neji y Lee abrió levemente los ojos solo por unos segundos vio a su ex compañera abrazando a Naruto y sintió la soledad nuevamente, había alejado a la única persona que lo aceptaba a pesar de todo. Tras ese último pensamiento cayó en un sueño profundo.

Sakura estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo no estuviese muerto y en el fondo…de que Sasuke tampoco lo estuviera.

Tsunade se acercó a su alumna y acarició sus cabellos mientras presionaba su cabeza levemente.

—Y tú…tienes que volver al hospital— ordenó la rubia a lo que la kunoichi asintió levemente. Todos seguían las órdenes que le había dado la Hokage, sin embargo sintieron como algo se desplomó cerca de ellos, cosa que no pudo ser ignorada por los ninjas.

Sakura fue la primera en darse vuelta y abrir sus ojos enormemente.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —trató de acercarse lo más rápido que pudo, quedando a sus pies. Vio como la sangre empezaba a formar una posa bastante grande. —¡Hay que hacer algo Tsunade-sama! —empezó a temblar y a tratar de emanar un poco de chakra curativo, pero nada funcionó, estaba muy débil como para hacerlo.

—Cálmate Sakura-chan— se escuchó la voz de Shizune que estaba a su altura levantando al peliplateado para llevarlo al hospital. —Él estará bien, de eso me encargo yo— la chica de ojos esmeralda estaba frustrada, todos sus amigos estaban heridos y ella podía solo mirar.

Los chicos que llevaban a Sasuke se preguntaban cómo es que Kakashi había salvado con vida de la pelea entre Madara y él, sabían que el mayor era muy fuerte, pero competir contra Madara era casi un suicidio.

Había pasado ya una semana de la batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio mejoraba rápidamente gracias a los poderes del Kyuubi y su ánimo estaba mucho mejor al saber que su mejor amiga estaba con vida.

Por su parte la pelirrosa ya podía caminar sin ayuda de las muletas, aunque debía cuidar aquella herida, no podía levantar cosas muy pesadas y Tsunade le tenía estrictamente prohibido agitarse o golpear a Naruto; cosa bastante difícil para ella y considerando el carácter del rubio.

Como cada mañana desde que su amigo había ingresado al hospital de Konoha, la de ojos verdes iba a visitarlo y a pelar unas cuantas manzanas para que él comiera. Era casi como la típica escena después de sus misiones con el equipo 7 y tras haber salido con graves heridas de la batalla.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó al recordar a sus compañeros, Naruto la observaba con calma y un poco más de alivio al ver la expresión en su amiga.

—Nee Sakura-chan.. tú…¿has sabido algo de Sasuke? — la de cabellos cortos se detuvo rápidamente al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo; ese era un tema bastante delicado para ella y él lo sabía.

—Está en la cárcel vigilado por dos anbu, esperando la condena. Aunque creo que esta demorará— ladeo su sonrisa.. —Porque asesino a los ancianos del consejo—

—Ya veo ¿y no has ido a visitarlo?..digo después de todo yo se que tú aun lo amas— la chica trató de esconder su mirada tras algunos mechones, pero sabía que no había algo que pudiese ocultarle a su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé Naruto, ya no sé ni que pensar en estos momentos. Mi corazón quiere estar ahí, pero las heridas son muy profundas como para ignorarlas así como así— le metió un pedazo de manzana a la boca para que no siguiera preguntando, porque no sabía cuánto más podría contener sus lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y dejó ver al ninja copia con su usual sonrisa y muchas vendas cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—¡Yo!— saludó animosamente el peliplateado a sus alumnos.

—¿Kakashi-sensei no debería estar descansando en cama? — preguntó algo fastidiada la pelirrosa.

—La verdad es que estaba muy aburrido, además de que no tengo mis Iccha Iccha como para distraer la mente — a Sakura se le formó una venita en la frente y el de parche entendió que era mejor alejarse de ahí, si es que no quería alargar su estadía en ese lugar.

Se sentó y continuó pelando manzanas —en verdad Kakashi-sensei no cambia— afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

—Las personas no cambian Sakura-chan, solo maduran— esa era la primera vez que escuchaba una frase tan cuerda de la boca de Naruto.

Había vuelto a su habitación hace unas horas y empezó a ejercitar las piernas, además de visitar a Naruto no tenía mucho más que hacer. Aun no le tenían permitido salir a la calle, y con suerte le habían traído algunos libros de medicina para que pudiera "cultivar el intelecto". Recordó las palabras de Naruto, más bien, estas resonaban en su mente y no la dejaban pensar con tranquilidad.

—_Ya veo ¿y no has ido a visitarlo?..digo después de todo yo se que tú aun lo amas— la chica trató de esconder su mirada tras algunos mechones, pero sabía que no había algo que pudiese ocultarle a su mejor amigo._

Ir a visitarlo a la cárcel… quizás aun.. era muy fuerte para ella hacer eso, sin embargo una corazonada le dijo que no estaría mal verlo, no era necesario que hablaran, solo saber si estaba bien. Si algo había cambiado desde la última vez en que se habían visto.

Decidida se colocó ropa que la hiciera parecer una civil y partió en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade. Tocó la puerta levemente y esta se abrió sin chistar.

—Tsunade-sama necesito pedirle algo— dijo sin más la alumna de la Hokage.

—Si es tú salida del hospital, olvídalo. Tienes que curarte por completo— dijo esta mientras firmaba unos papeles, aunque realmente ella sabía que era lo que le iba a pedir la pelirrosa.

Flash Back

—_Tsunade__obaa-chan por favor permítele a Sakura verlo— pidió desesperadamente el rubio a la mujer de amplia delantera__._

—_¿Por qué me pides eso Naruto? Después de todo el daño que Sasuke le hizo a Sakura, aun así pretendes que ella hable con el Uchiha— el hiperactivo asintió levemente._

—_Yo sé que en el fondo ella lo ha perdonado, pero su orgullo es muy grande, además…. Yo creo que Sakura__-__chan puede cambiar al Teme. Yo sé que ella puede hacer un milagro— la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar a Naruto. Él amaba tanto a su alumna que estaba haciendo esto por ella._

_Se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo —puedes llorar si quieres Naruto, no te preocupes… Ella podrá verlo, pero para eso tienes que desahogarte y olvidar— el chico se aferró a las ropas de la mayor y dejo que las lágrimas bajaran una tras otra, cada vez aferrándose más fuerte. Se sentía como una madre que acurrucaba a su hijo._

Fin Flash Back

La voz de Sakura la devolvió a la realidad —No es eso, yo quiero…. Lo que yo quiero es ver a Sasuke-kun— la Hokage le dirigió una mirada y cerró los ojos, paró de firmar papeles y se concentró en lo que la chica le estaba pidiendo.

—Me sorprende que me estés pidiendo eso Sakura— agregó la mayor.

—Hay algo que tengo que confirmar por mi misma— se apresuró a decir la kunoichi.

—Puedes ir, pero no quiero verte llorar cuando vuelvas— la joven frunció el seño ¿acaso la creían tan débil?

—No lo haré Tsunade-sama— hizo una reverencia, para retirarse a las celdas de los prisioneras. Ya tenía el permiso de la máxima autoridad de Konoha, ahora solo tenía armarse ella misma de valor.

Tomó una de las escaleras que llevaba a un piso subterráneo, la oscuridad era ama y señora de ese lugar y el olor a humedad sofocaba a los que ahí yacían.

Afirmándose de las paredes y con todos los sentidos alerta buscó una celda que estuviese vigilada por dos anbu. Creyó escuchar un ruido, al observar una de las celdas vio como las ratas se llevaban los restos de un cadáver, del cual solo quedaban los huesos. Aquella escena le provocó severas nauseas, lo cual hizo que parara un momento antes de seguir buscando.

Una pequeña luz se abrió paso en el corredor y vio a dos hombres con máscaras, sabía que había llegado al lugar.

—Vengo con la autorización de Tsunade-sama para hablar con el prisionero Uchiha Sasuke— esta se anunció y los anbu abrieron la reja para que esta entrase a la celda de Sasuke.

Abrió más sus ojos verdes para observar el lugar cuando se encontró con los ojos negros de su ex compañero, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Sakura— al escuchar su nombre sintió como si este hombre quisiese matarla con la mirada.

—Sasuke-kun— no hallaba que palabras utilizar con él —porque tú, porque atacaste a Naruto— le reclamó, qué más podía hacer después de todo el daño que el Uchiha le había causado en estos años.

—Eso es lo único que me vas a preguntar Sa-ku-ra— contesto este, mientras se colocaba de pie para acercarse más a la pelirrosa. La de cabellos cortos tembló nuevamente.

—Creo que tengo todo el derecho de preguntar eso, es mi mejor amigo, es tú mejor amigo Sasuke-kun— el pelinegro estaba a centímetros de ella, que trataba de mantener su porte firme frente al traidor de Konoha.

—¿Mejor amigo? No seas ingenua Sakura— respondió este con frialdad —yo no tengo ningún lazo que me una a este lugar o no ves que traté de destruirlo, de destruirte— cada palabra era como una daga del hielo más filoso que ella hubiese conocido.

—Eres muy gracioso Sasuke-kun, pero no te creo ni una letra de lo que me dices. Ten claro que después de esto ni siquiera yo te perdonaré, porque casi me quitas a la última persona importante que me quedaba— el de ojos negros frunció el seño y aprisionó a la chica contra la pared.

—Ya veo, con que te has enamorado del dobe— soltó una leve carcajada —no pensaba que fueses tan mentirosa—

—Y que si fuese así, eso no te incumbe. Tú trataste de matarlo a él y a mí también ¿Qué persona cuerda perdonaría eso? — empezó a perder la poca calma que tenía, con el hermano de Itachi tan cerca de ella y las palabras hirientes que salían de sus labios.

—Creo que debería intentarlo de nuevo Sakura, intentar matarte.. porque dijiste que me amabas más que nada…pero veo que eres una mentirosa— aquellas heladas manos recorrían la piel de su rostro, los cabellos rosados, respiraba su aliento lenta y dolorosamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a las palabras de Sasuke— es por eso que debes morir, porque me dejaste solo y te enamoraste de Naruto— formó un abrazo tan estrechó como para fundirse en uno y rozó sus labios, lentamente, dolorosamente, los mordía lentamente y ella no podía escapar. Ambos estaban perdiendo el aliento, Sasuke le robaba cada vez más el aire y probaba su boca, ella lloraba, aunque había prometido no hacerlo, estaba llorando de nuevo.

Al terminar el beso y antes de que ella levantara la mirada sintió como era empujada, sin mucha delicadeza, fuera de la celda. Esta se cerró rápidamente, mientras que ella se acercó entre las rejas, colando una de sus manos y tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Sasuke, pero este solo se volteó.

—Vete— sin reclamar nada más se dio media vuelta y desapareció de aquel lugar tan poco hospitalario. Le había prometido no volver llorando… así que…

—Lloraré por dentro—


	4. Aun no he muerto

4. Aun no he muerto

En la oscuridad de esos pasillos se presenciaron las lágrimas más turbias que cualquier persona podría imaginar, porque no eran lágrimas de desahogo, eran lágrimas de frustración.

Después de aquel incidente en la prisión de Sasuke la pelirrosa volvió a su habitación en el hospital, dejo que su cuerpo callera pesadamente sobre el colchón y se quedó dormida. Kakashi quien había visto a su pupila entendía cuan frustrada estaba, es por eso que no quería mencionar el tema del chico frente a ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo podrás soportar? — pensó para si el hombre del sharingan.

Y así pasaron los días, uno tras otros sin nada emocionante que recordar, más bien una rutina tediosa a la cual se estaba acomodando la ninja médico. Cada día hacía ejercicios matutinos, después visitaba a Naruto y trataba de sonreír para que su amigo no se sintiera tan culpable e inevitablemente terminaba llorando en la puerta del rubio que escuchaba sus gemidos y apretaba las sábanas con más fuerza. Ella bajaba todos los días a la celda de Sasuke, sin llegar a destino, desde esa última palabra que le había dedicado el pelinegro no se había atrevido a entablar una conversación con él y tampoco es que esperara alguna respuesta de Sasuke.

Era un circulo de dolor y frustración que estaban llevando a Sakura al borde del descontrol y la locura, sino fuera por Naruto y Kakashi ella no estaría tan compuesta como lo estaba ahora.

Después de una semana Sakura fue dada de alta con la estricta indicación de descansar en casa y moverse lo estrictamente necesario, ella asintió a todas las indicaciones que le daba Tsunade, pero su mente estaba en un oscuro y húmedo lugar.

—¿Me estás escuchando Sakura? — preguntó la rubia a lo que la chica respondió con una mirada perdida y un leve suspiro.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama me distraje un momento, pero sé que tengo que cuidarme y no moverme mucho, yo también soy médico así que no hay problema— sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba su bolso para ir a despedirse de Naruto antes de partir.

—¿Lo seguirás visitando? — ella estaba a punto de tomar la perilla, pero se paró en seco al escuchar la pregunta de la mayor. Sonrió quedamente y se volteó para enfrentar el rostro de su maestra. Esta se quedó pasmada al ver la expresión de la chica.

—Quizás…. Mejor dicho…dependerá de cuanto pueda seguir llorando por dentro— la Hokage se quedó estática al escuchar esas palabras, estaban tan cargadas de dolor que llegó a sentir culpabilidad por haberle permitido visitar a Sasuke.

—Perdón Sakura— la pelirrosa no entendía porque se estaba disculpando, frunció levemente el seño y miró con una interrogante a la rubia que tomó asiento nuevamente y acomodó unos papeles —por no curar todas las heridas que tienes, lamentablemente a mi no me corresponde eso, sin embargo te pido que reflexiones y no te sigas destruyendo a ti misma. Quizás él… nunca vuelva a ser el Sasuke que alguna vez conociste— Sakura sintió como su pecho dolía, por lo que apretó más la manija del bolso y con una reverencia desapareció de la oficina del 5to Hokage.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, a sabiendas de que aun tenía esas vendas, algo tan diminuto le recordaba a él y sabía que una sonrisa debía adornar su rostro, porque vería a Naruto y con lo perspicaz que era para algunas cosas, notaría el estado en el cual estaba.

—Así que Sakura-chan sale hoy de alta— comentó el rubio que estaba acompañado de Sai, que para variar leía alguno de sus extraños libros. Sus ojos voltearon rápidamente al ver a su amiga un tanto agitada en el marco de la puerta y con su bolso ya listo. Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con calma y notó que había algo que le incomodaba a la chica, no se apresuró y siguió observando —de seguro tiene que ver con Sasuke—

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativo Naruto? — preguntó la pelirrosa que sonrió como de costumbre.

—¿En serio? No lo había notado— dijo este mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sai notó que su amigo estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió no interferir —quizás estoy un poco triste porque hoy te vas de alta— dijo teatralmente, lo cual hizo reír a Sai.

—Parece que ya te enteraste, no faltan los habladores ¿cierto Sai? — le vio con cierto recelo por ir de bocazas con su amigo. Este solo le devolvió una mirada inocente y siguió concentrado en sus cosas —en fin, no te preocupes que igualmente tengo que venir al hospital, después de todo trabajo acá, así que no te librarás tan fácil de mi—

—Como si quisiera hacerlo Sakura-chan— el chico cogió a su amiga de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente. Está lo miró con una vena visiblemente marcada en su frente y de un solo golpe lo alejó. Este se sujetó la parte que la pelirrosa había golpeado.

—Sakura-chan eres muy violenta, quizás me tenga que quedar más días en el hospital por tú culpa— esta apretó los nudillos y le miró con odio.

—Recuerda que tú sanas más rápido que las personas normales, así que no me molestaré en creer en tus lloriqueos— dijo con sorna, pero internamente estaba sonriendo, era feliz de tener a Naruto de amigo ya que él siempre le alegraba el día —incluso después de la mentira que le dije, él sigue siendo igual conmigo. No sé cómo te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí— pensó la chica que tomó su bolso, ya había pasado mucho rato allí y tenía que ponerse al corriente con muchas cosas.

—Sakura-chan ¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke? — nuevamente su rostro cambió de expresión, no quería recordar de nuevo el dolor que le provocaba el pelinegro, era casi un pecado sufrir así cada vez que este se apoderaba de su mente —cuando fuiste a verlo no me dijiste nada ¿acaso me estás ocultando algo? — este cada vez insistía más.

—No pasó nada Naruto, tú sabes cómo es, no hay mucho de qué hablar. Pero sabes, no importa porque yo ya me resigné, él no volverá y quizás nunca más vuelva a verlo— nuevamente hizo una reverencia y no espero para despedirse de su amigo, estaba huyendo como una cobarde —lo siento, pero en estos momentos ni yo sé lo que quiero, aunque diga que no lo veré más me conozco y sé que eso no es verdad, a quien quiero engañar después de todo—

—A ti misma Sakura— se escuchó una voz conocida por ella.

—Sensei ¿desde cuándo que está aquí? — preguntó sobresaltada la pelirrosa.

—Se podría decir que hace unos minutos, aunque eso no es de importancia.. —se apoyó en la pared y se quedó viendo el bolso de la chica —así que Tsunade ya te dio de alta, pero no te ves muy feliz— justo en el blanco, acaso ella era un libro abierto para todos.

—Bueno creo que nos veremos mañana, hoy tengo que ordenar todo—

—Sálvalo, yo sé que tú eres la única que puede hacerlo— le pidió Kakashi que le miraba con seriedad, él sabía cuánto significaba para ella aquel chico.

—Parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy para hablarme de Sasuke— pensó bastante molesta, al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y seguía caminando.

—No huyas, sabes que esto es verdad… no lo mates, sálvalo, tráelo de vuelta a Konoha si quieres dejar de sentirte culpable. No tienes que pelear, solo usa el corazón…. Es lo mejor que sabes hacer— ella solo hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, esta frustrada de que todos pidiesen imposibles, porque por más que lo amara era él quien no quería verla ni saber nada de ellos.

—Todo es por él, absolutamente todo— salió del hospital y la brisa de la tarde le hizo sentir nuevamente libre, cuanto extrañaba sentir que los pulmones se llenaban con un aire que no fuese del hospital. Había veces en que el olor a medicina le mareaba.

Tenía que llegar a su casa, ordenar todo, limpiar y preparar algo para comer; a veces vivir sola tenía sus desventajas.

Después de ordenar volvió a la rutina que le caracterizaba, día a día ir a los turnos en el hospital, luego curar su herida y visitar a Naruto; ella era de las personas que siempre se organizaba en rutinas, es por ello que alguien como Sasuke le llamaba tanto la atención, porque rompía todos sus esquemas.

Y así como salió del hospital, también lo hicieron Naruto y Kakashi-sensei; ahora no tendría tantas distracciones en el hospital.. eso era lo que pensaba.

En esos días que había estado lejos de las celdas había pensado muchas cosas, desde lo que le habían dicho sus amigos y maestra, recordaba las palabras de Sasuke, "mentirosa", porque había tanto resentimiento cuando él pronunciaba esa palabra, era algo tan complejo que ni siquiera ella lo entendía a cabalidad.

Había recibido una llamada de Tsunade de carácter urgente ¿Qué cosa podía ser tan urgente como para interrumpir sus labores en el hospital? Estaba un tanto impaciente, sin embargo no creía que fuese tan grave como su maestra lo ponía. Entró al despachó aun con su bata blanca de médico y vio que no solo estaba ella, sino que Naruto que recién había salido de alta, estaba ahí.

—Es algo muy importante lo que tengo que comunicarles, sobre todo para ustedes— ok eso no le estaba gustando.

—¿Qué sucede Tsunade obaa-chan, ya me estás asustando? — confesó el rubio con aquel tono de despreocupación que lo caracterizaba en esas situaciones. Ella frunció un poco el seño, entrelazando ambas manos y apoyando el mentón en ellas. La pelirrosa sintió como sus manos empezaban a sudar y mil preguntas se atravesaban por su curiosa mente.

—La condena…..— ambos chicos quedaron perplejos, esa palabra no podía ser algo bueno.. —la condena se Sasuke ya ha sido decidida— la pelirrosa sintió como por unos instantes su corazón se paralizaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Naruto quedo con la boca abierta y casi salta encima de la Hokage.

—¡¡¿¿Y entonces dinos que se decidió??!! — sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados, necesitaba una respuesta ¡ya!

—Naruto, te agradecería que bajaras de mi escritorio o ¿es que te crees animal? —los ojos miel llenos de furia asustaron al amante del ramen que se situó casi en el otro extremo de la oficina. Sakura aun estaba seria, no decía ni una palabra, cosa que no impresionó a la mayor que suspiró pesadamente —Lamentablemente el consejo no le dio ninguna oportunidad, por todos los crímenes cometidos y aunque el asesino a criminales muy peligrosos para Konoha, la desconfianza que el inspira no deja ninguna posibilidad—

—Ya deja de darte vueltas por favor obaa-chan— dijo Naruto que ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo y con una expresión seria.

—Naruto tiene razón, queremos saber qué es lo que ha decidido el consejo— por primera vez en aquella reunión se había manifestado la Kunoichi que empezaba a perder la paciencia con lo indirecto del mensaje que daba la rubia.

La aludida suspiró nuevamente y se acercó a la ventana y empañó el vidrio con su aliento —pena de muerte para Uchiha Sasuke— Naruto sintió como el piso lo recibía gustoso y Sakura luchaba nuevamente contra las lágrimas.

—Dijo pena de muerte, no puede ser…. Yo no quiero que.. — la pelirrosa sufría con cada pensamiento que se asociaba a esa idea.. —ya no podré verlo nunca más y eso es… doloroso—

—¡Eso no puede ser posible, yo estoy seguro de que él puede cambiar Tsunade obaa-chan! —el rubio gritaba como un colérico mientras que las lágrimas no se contenían por salir —no es justo para él, después de todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado—

—Atentó contra sus vidas y aun así dices eso; trato de entender tú punto, pero esa decisión ya no pasa por mí. Eso es lo que se ha decidido— el hiperactivo chico apretaba sus cabellos con furia, y ella… simplemente ella salió corriendo del despacho.. —Sakura-chan….—

—No quería causarles este dolor, pero en algún momento tendrían que saberlo— dijo la mayor con la pena de ver a sus hijos sufrir.

—¿Cuándo? — fue lo último que espetó el chico.

—Dentro de una semana— un nuevo portazo azotó en el lugar, no tenía ánimos de escuchar los "detalles".

Corría a toda velocidad, con todo lo que le daban las piernas, ni siquiera le importó la oscuridad que había en aquel lugar, necesitaba hacer algo en esos momentos, tenía que tranquilizar su agitado corazón de alguna manera.

Divisó nuevamente a los anbu que cuidaban y se detuvo, aunque después de aquella vez había bajado varias veces a las celdas, no había tenido el valor para hablar con Sasuke nuevamente, sin embargo ahora era distinto, era de su vida de la que estaban hablando y es por eso que ella no podía permitirse ser cobarde en esos momentos.

Estando frente a la celda vio como esta se abría automáticamente, aquellos hombres la habían divisado tantas veces que ya conocían los motivos por los cuales ella estaba allí esperando.

Lo divisó inmediatamente, sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada.

—Debe estar durmiendo, como puede estar tranquilo después de saber que….— un leve quejido salió de los labios de la chica, lo cual alertó al pelinegro de que había una "molestia" allí.

—Hmp— fue el único sonido que emitió al abrir sus ojos y ver a Sakura en ese lugar.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo— la pelirrosa trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible, pero con él a tan pocos centímetros de ella era un poco difícil. Sasuke no respondió, solo se limitó a observarla fijamente, cosa que la chica no agradeció por lo que se puso de pie inmediatamente —supe que ya te dieron tu sentencia— el ojinegro frunció el seño.

—Así que por eso viniste— escrutó fríamente, mientras se colocaba de pie y se alejaba de Sakura, no le gustaba que le tuviesen lástima.

—¿Y estás bien con eso? — preguntó ella con sus ojos que estaban tan opacos que casi se podían ver igual de oscuros que los de Sasuke.

—Como si tuviera algo que reclamar, aunque aún falta que complete mi venganza— dijo él con toda calma, sus palabras carecían de sentimiento en esos momentos. Se acercó a pesar de tener miedo de ser rechazada, invadió una pizca del espacio personal del chico y lo abofeteó.

—Aun piensas en esas estupideces, no te das cuenta que vas a morir… y aun así.. — empezó a tallarse los ojos violentamente.. —aun así quieres completar esa estúpida venganza, no me hagas reír por favor Sasuke—

—Eso no te incumbe, además maté a mucha gente así que encuentro bastante razonable esa condena— ese chico se contradecía, primero decía que le faltaba completar su venganza y ahora decía que se merecía esa condena, ¿es que no entendía nada?

—Pues si me incumbe, porque por tú culpa es que cargo con esto— aferró sus manos a su pecho —por tú culpa es que mi vida es una mierda Sasuke-kun, y tú estás tan tranquilo como si nada. Por favor, por alguna vez muestra interés por algo— ahora ella estaba resentida con la actitud de su ex compañero.

—La única persona por la que alguna vez pude sentir apreció me traicionó— ella abrió los ojos y pensó en que esa persona era Itachi, el asesino de todo su clan.

—Aun así no todas las personas somos iguales, que te hace pensar que estás solo— con solo escuchar esa palabra Sasuke se alteró y tomó la muñeca de la chica nuevamente.

—Tú no sabes lo que es estar sola, así que no hables de esa palabra como cualquiera cosa— estaba furioso, no soportaba que justamente ella le hablara así, después de todo ella…

—La conozco muy bien, porque cuando estábamos en el equipo 7 yo siempre estuve detrás de ustedes, aunque me salvaste el pellejo como alguna vez lo reconociste, yo me sentía sola, porque sentía que no los podía alcanzar. Ni como amigos, ni como alguien importante para ti, porque esa noche… esa noche te fuiste y aunque yo te ofrecí irme contigo tu preferiste la soledad. Es por eso… que todo… es tú culpa… tú elegiste esto….y yo traté .. de salvarte, pero no quisiste… que eso pasara…— la voz de la chica se entrecortó al decir esas últimas oraciones, las heridas aun quemaban y no sabía si podría contenerlas.

—Ya deja de hablar así—

—Me molesta que no quieras tu propia existencia ni siquiera un poco— afirmó ella, no entendía como la actitud de Sakura podía ser tan cambiante en esos momentos —espero que sepas que no quiero que mueras y por lo menos me gustaría saber que amas tú vida—

Ella en verdad estaba preocupado por él, a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado, a pesar de haberla dejado abandonado aquella noche ella lo seguía amando, ella no estaba mintiendo como él pensaba. Y no sabía qué hacer con eso, porque en esos momentos ella no estaba en sus planes, él mismo había decidido apartarse de todos y hacer las cosas a su manera; pero estando ahí, con ella, viéndola llorar y sabiendo que pronto todo acabaría, toda su cordura desapareciera.

—Yo no voy a morir Sakura— escuchó la chica, que estaba tratando de calmarse — te dije que aun tenía que completar mi venganza, no es así….Madara Uchiha— los ojos de la chica se desenfocaron al ver quién estaba detrás de ellos.

—Él es….— se sorprendió más al ver su mejilla cubierta por una de las manos de Sasuke y una sonrisa sincera, una que no creía haber visto hace años…. Después de eso todo se volvió aun más oscuro.

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto Sasuke? — preguntó el hombre de la máscara.

—Vamos— dejó a la chica tendida en la celda, esta acción le trajo un viejo recuerdo de cuando aun tenían 13 años y ella había tratado de detenerlo —Elegí estar solo, pero esta vez me demostraste lo contrario Sakura— no pudo evitarlo y antes de partir tapó a la chica y depositó un beso en su frente — esto es lo único que puedo ofrecer en estos momentos— ambos ninjas desaparecieron en las sombras de aquel lugar.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza le obligó a abrir los ojos, sintió un aroma muy dulce y se incorporó lentamente al ver que estaba en una celda.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun? — recordó a Madara y temió lo peor. Se acercó a la reja y vio que ambos ninjas anbu estaban inconscientes en el piso —Entonces él escapó— aunque quiso sentirse culpable, no pude.. En el fondo estaba feliz porque sabía que él no iba a morir, no mientras estuviera huyendo.


	5. La verdad oculta entre la decepción

5. La verdad oculta entre la decepción

Y cuando un gran amor aparece, nuevamente nos vemos forzados a reformar nuestros pensamientos y no sabemos diferenciar entre lo que esta correcto o incorrecto.

Decidió salir de la celda y notificar de lo sucedido a la Hokage, después de todo aunque corriera a velocidades supersónicas él no volvería con ella.

—Siempre haces lo mismo Sasuke-kun— pensó la chica con un dejo de tristeza y resignación. Procedió a retirar la manta que la había cobijado durante esos momentos, pudo sentir la fragancia de Sasuke, que aun la perseguía, aun le decía que estaba cerca de ella y le decía que no tenía que dejarlo huir nuevamente, no como la última vez. Pero el sentido del deber le azotó contra la realidad y supo que si iba tras él, sería una desertora, tal y como era catalogado su ex compañero en esos momentos.

Se resignó y suspiró pesadamente, tenía muchas ideas en la mente y tenía que ordenarlas antes de cometer alguna locura.

—Primero que todo tengo que hablar con la Hokage, si capturamos a Madara puede que él vuelva.. pero que estoy diciendo, él dijo que tenía que completar su venganza.. y aunque me duela esa siempre ha sido su prioridad, aunque no se qué será su vida después de que lo cumpla— trató de despertar a los anbu que habían sido atacados, pero estos se negaron a responder. —lo más probable es que se traté de un genjutsu— corrió rápidamente hacia la oficina de la rubia, no había tiempo que perder.

Tsunade estaba pensativa en su oficina, más que otras veces y una botella de sake a su lado no le había ayudado en nada, cuando sintió que la puerta se azotaba violentamente dejó caer la bebida que reposaba entre sus manos.

—Tsunade-sama Sasuke-kun.. eh eh… él….—apretó con fuerza sus labios y por una extraña razón la emoción se estaba desbordando sin que ella lo quisiera.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? — la Hokage se alarmó al ver a su pupila tan ofuscada, por lo que dejó la botella y se acercó para entender lo que trataba de decir la pelirrosa —¿y bien? — la observó atentamente y vio como esta movía sus manos nerviosamente y ocultaba la mirada bajó su cabellera —habla de una vez— la superior empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Él se fue, Madara lo ayudó a escapara.. él ya no está en la prisión—

—Pero qué demonios dices Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke es vigilado por dos de los anbu mejor calificados— la mayor paseaba sus manos nerviosamente por los largos cabellos.

—Madara es muy poderoso Tsunade-sama, uso uno de los genjutsu contra los anbu y los dejó inconscientes en el piso— al escuchar eso levantó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo es que tú sabes todo eso Sakura? ¿Qué hiciste? — ahora le miraba sospechosamente, casi acusándola de un crimen que ella no había cometido.

—Yo…. — resopló lentamente — yo fui a visitar a Sasuke-kun y cuando estaba hablando con él dentro de la celda apareció Madara y más no recuerdo después de eso, porque Sasuke me propinó un golpe. Solo sé que desperté dentro de la celda tapada por una frazada y él ya no estaba allí— apretó los puños con ira al sentirse tan inútil, no había nada para que él se mantuviera en ese lugar.

—O es que realmente yo quería que escapara— se puso una bofetada mental, de solo pensar en traicionar a su aldea, el cuerpo completo le temblaba y su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente.

Por su parte la Hokage se alejó para tomar asiento en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en un punto y el entrecejo fruncido notablemente le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se acercara a ella.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto Sakura? — trató de no sonar muy retadora, pero quería saber cuáles eran las intenciones de la pelirrosa en esos momentos. Porque según lo que ella pensaba, su alumna iría tras él sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Yo.. no lo sé, necesito aclarar mis ideas en estos momentos y es por eso que recurrí a usted Tsunade-sama— advirtió con algo de vergüenza, ya que había sonado casi como una niña de preescolar.

—Tienes que hacerlo rápido, sino lo haces tú lo hago yo— escrutó con severidad, sorprendiendo a la Kunoichi que hacía una reverencia y salía de aquel lugar.

—Eso significa que yo tengo que decidir si Sasuke vuelve o no a la aldea— se cuestionó, un poco aterrada de lo que eso significaba—Si lo traigo de vuelta implica su muerte, pero si lo dejo ir nunca más lo volveré a ver— la sola idea le paralizaba, nada bueno podría salir de eso, tenía todas las de perder —quizás yo no…. No , no, no puedo ser tan mediocre, Tsunade-sama está confiando en mi.. pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo haré? —

No muy lejos de ahí estaba aquel hombre de cabellos negros que hacía estragos en la mente de Sakura, muy tranquilo acampando en un bosque cercano a Konoha, Madara no perdía cuenta de cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke, sabía que era una persona fría y calculadora, pero ese cariño que le profesaba a su ex compañera de equipo le hacía dudar de lo que él pudiese hacer.

—Vas a continuar con el plan Sasuke ¿no es así? — preguntó calmado el de máscara, mientras comía una porción de pescado asado.

—Es la idea, destruir Konoha— dijo mostrando indiferencia y tratando de guardar las energías para el próximo ataque.

—Me pregunto si en verdad serás capaz de hacer eso— dejó ese comentario al aire, para ver cuál era la reacción del Uchiha. Este torció una sonrisa y cerró los ojos al instante, no quería parecer molesto ni demostrar nada ante él, es más le desagradaba su presencia enormemente, pero el saber que servía para sus planes frenaba los intentos por dejarlo de lado.

—Yo tengo un objetivo, uno que tengo que cumplir a toda costa.. es por ese objetivo que estoy aquí—

—Y cooperando conmigo— completó la frase el mayor. Recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Sasuke, que desde un principio sentía que él era quien estaba usando a Akatsuki.

—No necesito que lo recuerdes, además nosotros no somos aliados— tomó su katana y se dirigió a un lago cercano para entrenar a gusto, sin la presencia de Madara que le estuviese fastidiando.

El chidori sin duda era uno los jutsu de los cuales estaba orgulloso, cada vez que usaba su chakra para invocarlo este se hacía más y más fuerte. Madara ocultándose lo mejor posible veía como el chico entrenaba, era una herramienta perfecta.

—Ya sé que estás ahí— advirtió Sasuke sin bajar la guardia — ¿acaso quieres entrenar conmigo Madara Uchiha? — preguntó con aires de superioridad, el de la máscara sonrió conformé y se acercó al muchacho que le miraba interrogante.

—Si es lo que quieres— rápidamente se posicionó detrás del pelinegro que se sorprendió al saber que su velocidad no se comparaba con la de él.

Más que un entrenamiento, eso parecía una batalla a muerte, ninguno de los dos cedía, Sasuke ya estaba sangrando y su chakra descendía a niveles alarmantes, Madara no estaba mejor que él, su máscara estaba lejos y el sharingan trataba de predecir los ataques del ex integrante del equipo 7.

—¿En verdad que esto es un entrenamiento? — preguntó casi con una sonrisa, sin embargo Sasuke no respondió, muy por el contrario su miraba era de rabia y dolor. Se suponía que eso era un ligero calentamiento, pero para él estaba lejos de eso, era una batalla que tenía que ganar para llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

—En ningún momento te dije que esto era un entrenamiento— afirmó Sasuke abriendo sus ojos y dejando ver el Amaterasu, sabía que si no ganaba con ese ataque se quedaría sin chakra y todo estaría acabado.

—Sabía que querías pelear contra mí, aunque no conozco tus motivos; pero creo que realmente has tomado una decisión— afirmó Madara muy calmado, al ver que el fuego negro se acercaba a él.

Sakura se había arrastrado con esfuerzo hacía su apartamento, con la mente nublada de ideas y la voz de Tsunade taladrándole en lo más profundo de su cerebro, como si todo quisiera conspirar para que ella lo siguiera y dejara todo finalmente atrás. Sabía que no sería capaz articular algún pensamiento decente, por lo menos ese día, así que se resignó a dormir o intentarlo.

Su mullida almohada le esperaba gustosa para que tuviesen una seria conversación, pero al sentir una gran cantidad de chakra que se acercaba a ella, un escalofrío se apoderó de su espina dorsal y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, hacia la entrada de Konoha, hacia las puertas que le decían que había una persona que estaba intentando entrar a su aldea. La sola idea de que Madara planeara un ataque contra ellos en esos momentos, le aterraba por completo ¿Qué haría si tenía que pelear contra Sasuke? Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, tomó un polo del armario y se dispuso a salir, el frío se colaba entre sus huesos, y el temblor natural que se manifestaba por el miedo no ayudaba en esos momentos.

Corrió rápidamente sin saber que haría al encontrarse con él, solo una idea tenía en mente… —Detenerlo/os— la Hokage que veía la cabellera rosa de su alumna desde la ventana, infló su pecho orgullosa, sabía que ella había tomado una decisión y que sería la mejor para todos en esos momentos. Más aun si ella no conocía la historia real detrás de todo.

El viento cortaba su aliento y no le dejaba avanzar tranquilamente, pero eso no importaba porque la fuente de chakra cada vez se acercaba más, podía sentir que su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse, pero esta vez por la energía.

Esquivó los árboles que obstaculizaban su camino y lo notó de inmediato.

—Sasuke… aunque su chakra es un poco diferente, sigue siendo Sasuke— apresuró el paso, sus mejillas adquirieron ese tono carmín como cuando era más joven y la excitación aceleraba el puso a niveles impensados. No había nada que dudar, era la cabellera azabache de aquel hombre que nuevamente le había abandonado, pero esta vez en una celda.

Se paró en seco al ver un gran charco de sangre, del cual era imposible distinguir su procedencia porque ambos hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo sin energías. Sintió como un líquido cálido bajaba por sus mejillas y corrió hasta lo que sería el… cuerpo… del hermano de Itachi.

Tomó valor y giró el cuerpo que estaba boca abajó, cuando se quedo de frente al rostro de aquel hombre se tensó violentamente y soltó su brazo sin delicadeza.

—Él no es Sasuke— dijo en un susurro, impactada por ver el rostro de Madara al descubierto y con los ojos cerrados, tomó su pulso y nada.. —está muerto— no sabía si sentir pena o alivio con aquella noticia.. —entonces eso significa— se giró rápidamente para ver el otro cuerpo y notó como Sasuke jadeaba intensamente en búsqueda de aire.

Corrió y se agachó para quedar a la altura del pelinegro —acaso me confundiste con ese— escuchó que Sasuke le decía en tono de reproche.

—Pues, sí— al recibir un comentario tan poco cortés, simplemente soltó los hombros de Sasuke y se giro como una niña pequeña.

—Deja de actuar así Sakura, ya no eres una niña—la pelirrosa sin mirarle al rostro lo recostó suavemente y empezó a emanar chakra curativo —no deberías molestarte, mi cuerpo se sana mucho más rápido que cualquier otro— aun conservaba ese toque de arrogancia que lo hacía más atractivo.

Sin prestarle atención continuo con su trabajo, sentía sus mejillas arder al notar que la mirada del Uchiha estaba fija sobre su cuerpo, era casi como sostener una piedra de mil toneladas.

—Listo, ahora intenta levantarte— dijo sin más la pelirrosa. Este ayudado por su katana se puso lentamente de pie, Sakura suspiró aliviada y un poco cansada, ya que había gastado gran parte de su chakra. Las heridas eran profundas y requerían de atención inmediata —bien, ahora vamos hacía Konoha— dijo sin chistar la Kunoichi a lo cual recibió una mirada extrañada de parte del ex integrante del equipo 7.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a volver a ese lugar? — contestó el pelinegro.

La chica se volteó y lo vio un tanto incrédula, más bien molesta ¿Cómo podía ser así de testarudo cuando su cuerpo estaba así? Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica —pues es simple, si quieres morir te quedas aquí— dijo como si esa propuesta fuese algo normal.

Solo recibí un gesto de indiferencia por parte del chico, cosa que me hizo enfurecer aun más —Sabes realmente quería ir contigo y dejar la aldea, pero pareciera que tú estás ciego a lo que está delante de ti; ese maldito sharingan además de nublarte la vista, te nublo el sentido común— tenía tanta rabia guardada y la había dejado salir en el momento menos oportuno.

Se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke se colocaba de pie y caminaba en dirección a… Konoha..

—Espera Sasuke ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó la pelirrosa apresurando el paso.

—Piénsalo… voy al único lugar que queda cerca de este bosque ¿se te ocurre cual podría ser? — nuevamente fruncí mi seño y lo seguí, había conseguido lo que quería, porque él volvería a Konoha ¿no es así?

—¿Y qué haremos con Madara? — pregunte un poco asustada.

—Él ya está muerto, no hay nada que hacer al respecto— se giró rápidamente y lanzó su jutsu bola de fuego para incendiar el cuerpo del hombre de la máscara —lo ves, ya no hay nada que temer— esas palabras por muy frías que sonaran le daban seguridad de que nada malo podría pasar ahora.. realmente.. nada malo.

Nos encaminamos silenciosamente hacia Konoha, quería sonreír en esos momentos, por primera vez sentía que lo había alcanzado, por primera vez sentía que no estaba caminando detrás de él, sino que a su lado. Eso era lo que yo quería creer en esos momentos.

Llegamos a la entrada de Konoha y divise la cabellera rubia de Naruto, la sorpresa no desaparecía de sus ojos y las lágrimas empezaban a bañar su rostro. Seguía siendo como un niño pequeño. Sasuke llevaba aquella mueca de fastidio que lo caracterizaba, cojeando un poco y más débil que yo, pero no perdía su orgullo Uchiha.

Uchiha… ese apellido había traído una nueva duda a mi mente en esos momentos, acaso él ya no completaría su venganza, ya no destruiría Konoha, es por eso que había aceptado venir.

—Naruto ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí? — se volteó y pude ver a Tsunade-sama, calmada y sonriente como no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Parecía que ella quería que yo hiciera esto sola, que luchara contra el remolino de ideas que se habían apoderado de mi mente —Tsunade-sama… tenemos que llevar a Sasuke al hospital, está muy mal herido— afirmé con un dejo de preocupación en mis palabras, aunque ese no era el momento para sentimentalismos baratos.

—¿Y Madara? — se limitó a preguntar la rubia de grandes pechos, observando y esperando una respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

—He acabado con él— vi como respondió secamente y sin una gota de arrepentimiento. En verdad ahora era él el único sobreviviente de su clan.

—Sakura llévalo al hospital, cuento contigo para que realices su tratamiento médico— me sentí sorprendida y complacida de poder realizar todo este camino sola.. por fin sentirme un poco más independiente. Solo asentí y caminé delante de Sasuke para que me siguiera, él caminó sin chistar, detrás de mí y muy cerca, casi podía sentir su aliento cálido chocar con mi frío cuello.

Cuando estábamos en la entrada de aquel reciento sentí un peso en mi espalda y vi como Sasuke se había apoyado en mi nuca, no pude evitar un violento sonrojo, pero cuando un líquido cálido escurría en mi cuello me espante.. era sangre… mucha sangre y él ya estaba en el piso perdiendo aquel líquido vital. Solo atiné a gritar en esos momentos.

—Traigan una camilla y vendas.. por suerte una enfermera que estaba de turno había escuchado mi grito y corrió por ayuda. Prometo que te voy a salvar Sasuke—

Corría junto a él y apretaba uno de sus vasos vitales para que se detuviera la hemorragia, veía la palidez de su rostro y el pulso débil.. se iba y yo aun no llegaba al quirófano.

—¡Sakura-chan! — me giré al escuchar mi nombre de los labios de mi mejor amigo —Salva a Sasuke— me lo estaba pidiendo, estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero trataba de no desfallecer porque sabía que él me daba fuerzas para dar lo mejor de mi.

Solo me pude girar y asentir con la cabeza, antes de que se cerrara la puerta detrás de nosotros y se encendiera la tan temida luz roja.

No muy lejos del hospital de Konoha una sombra asechaba los alrededor de la aldea, se movía lentamente y solo dejaba que sus cabellos rojos se divisaran. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero una punzada de dolor en su pecho le hizo detenerse bruscamente, aun no estaba completamente curada y lo sabía a la perfección.

—Por fin encontré tu chakra.. Sasuke— se relamió los labios y caminó un poco más lento en dirección al hospital.

Agotada.. exhausta y todos los sinónimos de la palabra cansancio era lo que se cruzaba por su mente, tras muchos intentos, tras varios paros cardiacos del pelinegro, tras derramar algunas lágrimas después de cada resucitación, había concluido… y de la mejor manera que ella pudiese esperar.. Exitosamente.

Sacó el gorro que cubría aquellos cabellos rosados y se dedicó a mirar a Sasuke antes de que este fuese llevado a la habitación, no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se formara, ahí estaba él con una máscara de oxígeno y al fin detenida la hemorragia.. Había usado todo su chakra, sabía que unos minutos más hubieran sido mortales para ambos.. pero allí estaba ella tratando de alcanzar la mano del hombre al que le había salvado la vida, él único que le hacía sentir un poco más viva..y que curiosamente en esos momentos ejercía una leve presión entre sus dedos.. Suspiró conforme, antes de que todo empezara a girar y perdiera noción de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Dra. Haruno.. ¡¡Dra. Haruno!! ¡¡Traigan una camilla rápido!! — se escuchó la voz de la enfermera en todo el pasillo, alertando al personal para que ese movieran rápido.. Una persona que no reponía su chakra podía morir y eso era algo que todos lo sabían, incluso Naruto y Tsunade que habían escuchado todo desde la sala de espera.

—Sakura-chan…— el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y se derrumbó en uno de los asientos, la culpabilidad llenaba su sangre en esos momentos..

—¡Ya estoy aquí Sasuke, vine a salvarte! — la voz cruzó todos los pasillos y alertó nuevamente a los dos ninjas que estaban en la sala de espera.

Tsunade frunció el seño y Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, aun enrabiado por la situación de su mejor amiga y ahora encontrándose con alguien que se decía a si mismo que salvaría a Sasuke.

—¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto fastidiada la Hokage. Solo recibió una sonrisa burlona por parte de la chica que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Una integrante de Taka…— sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna puerta y no podía significar nada bueno para ellos.


	6. Ya no hay tiempo para vivir en el pasado

6. Ya no hay tiempo para vivir en el pasado

Cuando la calma está al lado de nosotros es porque la tormenta está tocando nuestra puerta.

El ruido de una máquina de oxígeno y el movimiento en los pasillos del hospital no eran la mejor escena para despertar. La pelirrosa sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y cada músculo volvía a su lugar, más el cansancio aun era enorme hasta para que le costara abrir los parpados.

Trató de recordar porque estaba en esas condiciones en lo que se suponía era el hospital de Konoha, porque siendo ella la ninja médico estaba como paciente allí. Entonces algunos atisbos de lo que había sido la intervención de Sasuke vinieron a su mente como un flash, cada vez más doloroso y cortante. Pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo y que gastó todo su chakra en…. Un segundo..

—Mi chakra… así que por eso que estoy así, aunque ya debería haber despertado— su mente era lo único que estaba alerta en esos momentos, aunque intentaba moverse era único, solo podía resignarse a escuchar las voces que provenían del exterior.

—Déjenme pasar tengo que verlo— uno voz bastante aguda y atropellada se acercaba a la habitación de la pelirrosa.

—Espera un momento, tú no veras el teme, está muy delicado— podía reconocer en cualquier parte la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Es que no entiendes que tengo que verlo, de seguro debe estar preguntando por mí— a Sakura cada vez se le hacía más incómoda esa voz ¿a quien buscaba con tanta insistencia?

—Disculpe señorita pero ya le advertimos que no puede pasar— una de las ayudantes de Haruno le impedía el paso a la pelirroja que no mostraba ninguna clase de respeto, a pesar de estar en un recinto hospitalario.

La pelirrosa sentía como los pasos estaban a metros de distancia y por fuerza de la curiosidad pudo abrir uno de sus ojos para ver quien hacía tanto alboroto. Al notar la cabellera roja que se acercaba recordó que la había visto en alguna parte..

—Sangre….— la recordó bañada en sangre, al lado del cuerpo de Danzou —pero yo pensé.. que ella estaba muerta, acaso es que ella puede regenerarse—

—¡Sasuke! — al escuchar que la chica pronunciaba ese nombre su sangre hirvió, ya sabía el porqué de tanto escándalo. Tomando el chakra que había recuperado, lo llevó a los pies y al puño para llegar a la habitación en donde se suponía estaba el pelinegro.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron y desafiaron con odio, Sakura había avanzado como una enajenada siguiendo a la chica hasta que se colocó delante de ella en la habitación 304, que claramente tenía el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo siento, pero las visitas aun no están permitidas— dijo la pelirrosa que trataba de no fruncir el seño y permanecer en pie, cosa que ya le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

—Tengo que verlo así que muévete— sin importarle empujó a Sakura que estaba punto de liberar todo el chakra que había guardado en su puño.

—Sakura— una voz detrás de ella la hizo detenerse en seco, al igual que a la chica de lentes que portaba una sonrisa triunfal y arrogante.

—Hokage-sama— le miró apenada, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, poco profesional y mezclando asuntos personales con los del trabajo. La rubia volteó su rostro hacia Karin y se acercó un poco para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta la sala de espera.

Prácticamente lanzándola a un asiento, le arrojó una mirada de desaprobación —aquí te quedas hasta que se permitan visitas, aunque si yo fuera tú me iría a casa, Sasuke no despertará en varios días, o no te habías dado cuenta porque por tu habilidad puedes detectar el chakra y sabes que Sasuke tiene muy poco de eso.

La pelirroja tenía la palabra en la boca, apretaba con fuerza la tela de su chaqueta y miraba con odio a Tsunade, que no hacía más que ignorarla.

—Tchee.. abuela— dijo por lo baja, pensando en que no iba a ser escuchada, pero había cometido un gran error.

La de pechos grandes se volteó, una vena palpitaba intensamente en la frente y sus puños crujían, sin embargo cayó en cuenta de que no podía hacer eso, sino con qué cara le reclamaba a Sakura su actitud. Bajó los brazos y dejó a la joven allí sentada.

Sakura aun estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, un par de doctores le dijeron que debía descansar, pero esta negaba amablemente con una sonrisa. Aun tenía que cuidarlo, porque no sabía que pasaría después de eso.

Se esforzó y tomó asiento al lado del pelinegro que respiraba tranquilamente, parecía que estuviese durmiendo y no en estado de inconsciencia.

¿Y ahora qué pasará con nosotros? —nosotros… había olvidado que esa palabra no era válida para nuestra relación— lo observaba con ternura, solo por esos momentos era feliz de tenerlo ahí, a su lado y sin esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba.

No pudo evitarlo y dirigió una de sus manos a los cabellos del muchacho, se sentían sedosos a pesar de la sangre y el sudor que se había impregnado en ellos, definitivamente todo lo hacia un ser perfecto, sino fuera por.. —su corazón— aun la oscuridad habitaba dentro de él y eso le asustaba, no sabía cómo manejar esas emociones porque nunca las había vivido.

Sintió una mano en el hombro que le llamaba insistentemente para que despertara e su ensoñación.

—Será mejor que descanses Sakura, sabes que él estará bien cuidado aquí— solo se limitó a asentirle a su maestra, pero no se puso de pie.

—Quiero estar un poco más con él, prometo que después iré a descansar, pero es que quiero aprovechar estos momentos—

—Yo sé que es así, pero no te excedas. Cuando despierte ya podrás conversar todo lo que quieras con él, tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo— la chica le miró confundida.

—Tsunade-sama no entiendo ¿Qué pasó con la condena de Sasuke-kun? —una esperanza.

—Pues verás, hay algo que no sabes Sakura— ahora menos que nunca entendía lo que sucedía —pues Sasuke, después de matar a Danzou volvió a Konoha—

—¿Cómo es eso de que volvió a Konoha? No entiendo nada— admitió la de ojos verdes que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pues ese día yo me esperaba que Sasuke viniera por mí a destruirme, tú sabes que esos eran los planes de él, sin embargo tuvo un cambio. Todo esto ocurrió antes de la pelea con Naruto, él me dijo que todo este tiempo había sido muy difícil, porque a pesar de haberse mostrado frío, aun conservaba los recuerdos de Konoha y es por eso que su venganza había terminado cuando se había dado cuenta de toda la verdad y de que ya nada volvería a la normalidad. Sin embargo.. — hizo una pausa.

—Sin embargo qué Tsunade-sama ¡dígame!— le pedía que continuara con cierta congoja.

—Tenía que seguir así hasta que matara a Madara, sino esa guerra nunca se terminaría y Naruto no estaría a salvo— la pelirrosa soltó un pequeño quejido dejando que las lágrimas descendieran sin compasión—el tiempo que estuvo en cárcel le sirvió para recuperar energías para enfrentarlo, sabiendo que Madara lo sacaría fácilmente de la cárcel. Él estuvo todo este tiempo pensando en Konoha, Sakura, es por eso que te dije esa vez que tú podrías hacerlo, que ocurriría un milagro— tomó aire para continuar —algo ocurrió, algo le hizo cambiar, no me dijo exactamente qué, pero si mencionó que la oscuridad se disipó porque algo pasó— ella sabía a qué se refería Sasuke, lo sabía muy bien y estaba feliz, porque una idea tan descabellada lo había hecho entrar en razón sin ella proponérselo.

—Entonces… debo entender que la condena ya no existe, él volverá a ser una ninja de Konoha ¿verdad? — la rubia apartó la mirada de los ojos sinceros de su alumna, lo único que quería era corresponder a las esperanzas de la pelirrosa, pero aun habían muchas trabas que superar.

—Quisiera que fuera así, no lo sé aun, todo depende del consejo. Lo más probable es que esté vigilado durante un tiempo, recuerda que él era parte del libro Bingo y eso es cosa seria Sakura— explicó la mayor con toda calma, para que la joven no se tomara a mal esas palabras.

—Sasuke-kun— se volteó para verlo, en realidad lo admiraba mucho más que antes, luego de saber que él había hecho todo ese sacrificio, de seguro aun tenía un sentimiento de cariño hacia el equipo 7, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba la joven Kunoichi.

—Sakura…— abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que el pelinegro mostraba sus ojos color ébano y pronunciaba su nombre, ella no aguanto el deseo y lo abrazó, aun estando él acostado. Tsunade ya había salido de la habitación, después de todo ella no quería que Sakura pasara por lo mismo que pasó ella, perder a las personas que amaba.

—No hables Sasuke-kun aun estás muy débil— el aludido trató de incorporarse, aun con molestias en todo su cuerpo, había sido una batalla muy dura contra Madara. Giró su vista y vio que la Kunoichi le sonreía, con irreparables ojeras y un poco despeinada, pero ahí estaba al lado de él. Era algo que nunca pensó merecer, el cariño sincero de la joven médico.

—Deberías dormir— dijo con ese usual tono frío, la de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

—Soy tú médico, por lo que tengo que estar al tanto de tú evolución—

—Pero no tienes que tener mi mano sostenida todo el tiempo, Sakura— la chica vio que su mano estaba entrelazada con la del chico y la quito rápidamente, con un sonrojo visible, lo cual divirtió al Uchiha que recordó viejos tiempos. Sin embargo sabía que ella había cambiado mucho, se había hecho toda una mujer y era de respetar, podía inflar el pecho de orgullo al saber que su amiga estaba tan bien.

—Lo siento— susurró ella lentamente, lo cual trajo al pelinegro a la realidad.

—Hmp—

—Creo que debería dejarte descansar, además yo también gasté mucho chakra— sonrió, mientras se levantaba para salir de la habitación, pero sintió un jalón en la tela de su delantal blanco.

—Gracias— nuevamente le estaba dando las gracias, siempre lo hacía, no sabía de qué otra expresar su gratitud. Intuía que ella quería escuchar más que esas palabras, pero tenía una vida que reconstruir antes de pensar en detalles.

A pesar de haber escuchado esa palabra hacia ella 3 veces, siempre sonreía de gusto al saber que por lo menos no era odiada por la persona que más amaba, con eso podía vivir en paz por lo menos un tiempo.

Sasuke observó como la chica se alejaba del cuarto, estaba cansado, pero sabía que ella lo estaba aun más, porque a pesar de su inconsciencia recordaba los gritos de las enfermeras, que hacían referencia a la pelirrosa que se había desmayado después de atenderlo a él. ¿y cómo podría el devolver todo esos favores? Si se sentía miserable por no haberle hecho caso el día en que partió de la aldea.

Karin aun seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, aburrida, viendo como la gente iba y venía constantemente y sin noticias del pelinegro.

—Puedes pasar— dijo secamente Sakura, antes de terminar su turno. La pelirroja pestañeó varias veces y sonrió con arrogancia.

Esa mujer crispaba los nervios de la kunoichi, sin embargo tenía que ser profesional y no dejar que esas cosas le amargaran el día.

—Aunque aun no me explico qué relación tiene esa mujer con Sasuke-kun— se preguntaba mentalmente, viniendo mil posibilidades, cada una peor que la anterior. Su mirada se opacó y decidió continuar con su destino —después de todo yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre él, es libre de hacer lo que le plazca—

—Sasuke— el aludido miró con fastidio y sus ojos denotaron sorpresa, pensaba que ella había muerto junto a Danzou, pero al parecer esa mujer era más resistente de lo que él pensaba —que bueno que estás bien— sonrió sensualmente y se sentó en la cama del ojinegro que solo la miraba con frialdad — pensé que estarías más contento al verme, después de todo somos compañeros de equipo aun—

Una mirada asesina por parte de Uchiha, congeló por unos momentos a la chica que se quitó los lentes y le miró coquetamente.

—Puedes alejarte, me quitas el aire Karin— su tono de indiferencia no había cambiado con ella. La pelirroja sonrió, sin prestar atención y agrando las distancias.

—Tienes que volver, Taka aun no ha muerto— dijo con mucho entusiasmo la chica que miraba con ojos esperanzados al discípulo de Orochimaru.

—Taka terminó, yo he vuelto a Konoha— respondió muy tranquilo, mientras se tendía en la cama, ya que estar sentado le provocaba dolor en las heridas que tenía en el abdomen.

—Entonces me quedo en Konoha ¡está decidido! Y tú te vienes a vivir conmigo— dijo más alegre que antes, porque estaba segura de que él pelinegro aceptaría con mucho gusto y quizás podría pasar algo más entre ellos. Sin embargo no tuvo en consideración que el pelinegro se había dormido para no tener que escucharla más —ehh, parece que tendré que venir otro día Sasuke— antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven, que frunció el seño, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Sakura ya había llegado a su casa y estaba bastante cansada, solo se tendió y todos sus planes de una ducha y cena decentes tuvieron que posponerse, Morfeo ya la había raptado por esa noche.

Después de que Karin abandonara el hospital Naruto habló con una de las enfermeras para ver a su amigo, estas solo le dieron 5 minutos ya que el horario de visitas había terminado; sorprendentemente y sin ningún berrinche asintió. Él también estaba muy cansado, emocionalmente consternado con Karin y con el desmayo de su amiga que se había excedido, en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía de que hablaría con su ex compañero, internamente pedía que estuviera dormido.

Abrió la puerta y vio que el pelinegro estaba acostado de lado observando la ventana, tan concentrado en sus cosas que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del rubio en su habitación.

—Tú no eres tan pensativo Teme— dijo tranquilamente, sin alto parlantes ni gritos. Solo tomó asiento y observó a Sasuke.

—Hmp— no volteó a verlo, estaba un poco cansado y aunque era su ex compañero, no tenía deseos de hablar. Su mente estaba ocupada en otros planes.

—Que amable y yo que me tomé la molestia de venir a verte— dijo con un tono ofendido.

—Nadie te lo pidió— suponía que el Uchiha respondería así, después de todo no era una persona muy preocupada de lo que los demás pensaran de él.

—¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante teme? — está fue el hijo de Minato, quien se puso serio.

—Quien sabe.. solo sé que tengo que empezar desde 0 a reconstruir mi Clan— bostezó levemente — ese objetivo aun no lo he perdido, por si estás pensando en algo malo Naruto—

—Ya veo, recuerdo que lo dijiste el día en que nos convertimos en el equipo 7, que querías restaurar tu clan —una mirada pícara apareció en su mente —me pregunto quién será la afortunada para que lo hagas Teme, aunque no pienses en Sakura-chan, porque de seguro ella no lo tomará en cuenta. Ya sabes.. después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes— quería hacer reaccionar a Sasuke, que solo levantó un poco los hombros al escuchar eso y siguió en lo suyo.

Hacía creer a Naruto que no le estaba prestando atención, pero al saber que su amigo tenía razón, después de todo es el camino natural para restaurar un clan y como muy bien había dicho no sería capaz de escoger a Sakura, ya no quería hacer sufrir a alguien que él considerara importante.

—Bueno teme, me voy— solo se escuchó un monosílabo por parte de Sasuke, lo cual fue entendido como un hasta luego. Adiós era demasiado extremo, porque sabía que su amigo ya había vuelto a Konoha.

Y así pasó la noche en ese frío hospital, mientras que Sakura sentía la calidez de su departamento.

Había despertado de muy buen humor, cosa poco usual; seguía las rutinas matutinas, ya saben una buena ducha, buen desayuno y buen camino al hospital de Konoha y mejor aun vería a un buen paciente, mejor dicho su paciente favorito.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun— dijo ella muy animosa, dejando un paquete de manzanas y tomando asiento para pelar unas cuantas. No recibió respuesta al saludo, solo unos ojos negros que la seguían insistentemente —¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche en el hospital? — preguntó ella dejando los trozos de manzana en un plato y ofreciéndole uno.

—Regular— ella soltó una leve carcajada que provocó un tono carmín en el muchacho, este se tocó las mejillas y le vio desconcertado. No recordaba haberse sonrojado en su vida.

—Supongo que tuviste varias visitas— esta vez solo le observaba. Había llegado un poco más temprano de lo habitual para poder hablar con él a gusto, porque sabía que después el trabajo se ponía pesado.

—Solo Naruto y Karin— la pelirrosa torció una sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja —nada interesante— completó el tomando un pedazo de manzana y masticándolo lentamente ya que tenía la orden de comer muy lento.

—Ya veo, pero está bien así, o sea digo que es bueno no sentirse solo cuando estás en el hospital — agregó ella con una sonrisa un poco más apagada.

—Deberías estar trabajando — agregó él en tono de reproche.

—No hay problema, mi turno empieza dentro de 30 minutos, así que tengo suficiente tiempo para pelar todas las manzanas— metiendo un pedazo en la boca del chico, que la vio sorprendida y ¿feliz? Raramente feliz, cosa que nunca había obtenido antes, ni cuando eran compañeros, parecía que ella siempre fingía, pero esta vez la espontaneidad de la kunoichi ganó sin duda —por cierto Sasuke-kun quería hacerte una pregunta— el aludido la vio directamente y asintió con la cabeza —quería saber si…— se había puesto tan nerviosa, que había dejado de pelar manzanas para jugar con sus dedos —bueno supongo que no tienes lugar dónde vivir y pues yo vivo sola, entonces—

—¿Vives sola? — preguntó rápidamente, él recordaba haberla visto alguna vez con su madre.

—Sí, mis padres murieron hace un par de años, poco después de que yo empezara a trabajar en este hospital— se sintió incómodo al hacerla recordar aquella situación, porque él sabía lo que era no tener a tus padres vivos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó secamente, ella le hizo un gesto con las manos para que no le prestara mucha atención.

—Ya está superado, solo me da un poco de nostalgia recordarlo, en fin.. Continuando, quería saber si querías vivir conmigo hasta que encuentres un lugar en dónde establecerte, digo tu quieres restaurar tu clan y no puedes hacerlo dentro de mi departamento— completó esta con un sonrojo notable.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por tal oferta, y estaba deseoso de aceptarla porque sabía que ella era buena chica y no tendrían problemas en la convivencia, sin embargo..

—No puedo, ya acepté vivir con Karin— ni él mismo sabía porque había respondido eso, si lo menos que quería era estar cerca de su pasado, pero también sabía que no podía aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de Sakura, después de todo ella aun lo amaba y él no se creía capaz de corresponder un sentimiento que no comprendía.

Soltó un bufido de disconformidad — ya veo, bueno si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes dónde vivo— este solo asintió, la pelirrosa le dejo el plato con manzanas para que comiera y se despidió con una sonrisa que él catalogó como triste.

—Es por tú bien, Sakura— apretó el plató más de lo usual.


	7. El precio de un amor no correspondido

7. El precio de un amor no correspondido

¿Es capaz el corazón humano, de entender un sentimiento que está guardado como uno de los tesoros de la humanidad?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la pelirrosa le había propuesto al Uchiha vivir con ella, mientras encontraba un lugar dónde establecerse. La relación entre ellos no había cambiado mucho, ella como su doctora le visitaba todos los días e iba viendo el avance en su condición de salud; el pelinegro solo acataba todo lo que ella decía.

Tampoco podía pasar por alto que ambos a veces conversaban como en aquel pasado donde habían sido equipo, ella recordando alguna anécdota y el solo asintiendo y usando monosílabos, los menos que quería era encariñarse más con la aprendiza de Tsunade.

Aunque la situación entre ellos estaba en "paz", la voz de cierta pelirroja estremecía todos los pasillos del hospital, gritando Sasuke-kun para arriba y para abajo. Nunca bienvenida por las enfermeras y odiada por Haruno, ya que solía interrumpir aquellos momentos que tenía para charlar amenamente con el Uchiha.

Lo peor fue escuchar sus gritos cuando el pelinegro le dijo que vivirían juntos, claro que Sakura no se entero de que él le había propuesto eso a la pelirroja, después de rechazar su amable oferta.

—Creo que en la tarde te podrás ir de alta Sasuke-kun— dijo con una sonrisa la Kunoichi que llenaba unos formularios, para dejar listo a su amigo que le miraba un tanto sorprendido ¿Cuándo es que había perdido los deseos de salir de ese hospital? —¿no vas a decir nada Sasuke-kun? — el aludido miró hacia la ventana y suspiro pesadamente.

—Me parece bien, me harta estar encerrado— mintió, sin saber el porqué de esa actitud.

—Ese es el Sasuke-kun que conozco— se permitió tomar asiento en la cama de "su" paciente y colocarle una mano en el rostro, el chico sintió como una corriente recorría su espalda con aquella escueta acción de la chica, por un momento quiso alejar su mano, pero la sonrisa de la chica era más fuerte que su deseo de libertad —tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidarte, no quiero verte de nuevo en el hospital, sino yo misma me encargaré de que te quedas por un años completo— la sonrisa malvada de la chica le dejo en claro que era capaz de hacer eso. Solo asintió y sintió como algo cálido se paseaba por su frente.

—¡Hola Sasuke ya llegue…..!— la de lentes frunció el seño al ver que la doctora le besaba la frente a su Sasuke. La de cabellos cortos no notó que había llegado una visita y se separó de él con un leve sonrojo, no quería separarse del muchacho, pero algo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad —Dra. Haruno— primera vez que Karin la llamaba con tanto ¿respeto?

—Disculpa no me había percatado de tú presencia— confesó con poco interés la chica de ojos esmeralda. Karin solo la observó con odio para acercarse a Sasuke y abrazarlo fuertemente —bueno aprovechando que estás aquí, quiero que vengas a recoger a Sasuke a las 17:00, ya que hoy es dado de alta, allí te daré una hoja con las instrucciones para las semanas que vienen y cuando son los próximos controles— trató de mostrarse indiferente frente a la pose que tenían ambos jóvenes en frente de ella.

—No es necesario, ya que soy una excelente médico o quién crees que curó todas las heridas de Sasuke, después de cada batalla— afirmó, sonriendo triunfalmente, lo único que quería era cabrear a la pelirrosa y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Entiendo tus razones, sin embargo yo soy la que está llevando el tratamiento de Sasuke y creo que a ambas nos gustaría que este evolucionara bien. Cómo buena médico sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no es así Karin? — punto para Sakura. Karin solo refunfuñó por lo bajó y se apretó mucho más a Sasuke, que estaba fastidiado con la actitud de ambas jóvenes.

—Karin solo di que sí y deja de asfixiarme— habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de las personas que estaban tanto dentro como fuera del cuarto.

—Entonces nos vemos en la tarde— la pelirrosa azotó la puerta y se fue rápidamente de ese lugar, sino era capaz de cometer un homicidio.

—¡Ohayo Sakura-chan! — saludó animosamente el rubio, sin embargo fue presa de todo el odio de su amiga que lo mandó a volar —¿Y qué le pasó ahora? —pensó el rubio, mientras era ayudado por una de las enfermeras a colocarse de pie.

Continuó con su camino en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke y fue una sorpresa enterarse tan rápido del motivo por el cual la ninja médico estaba tan molesta.

La pelirroja le daba de comer al portador del sharingan en la boca, este le miraba con una ceja levantada y le quitaba el trozo de fruta del tenedor. Odiaba sentirse débil y, peor aún, que lo trataran como a un bebé.

—Parece que alguien volvió al preescolar— se burló su amigo que había entrado en la habitación sin preguntar.

Karin le sonrió al rubio y continuó "alimentando" a Sasuke, que tenía una vena marcada en la frente, si antes estaba molesto, ahora estaba furioso.

—Podrías irte Karin y recogerme en la tarde, tengo algo importante que hablar con Naruto— la integrante de Taka asintió inmediatamente, y se fue no sin antes darle un beso muy cerca de la boca al pelinegro que solo la miró con indiferencia.

Cuando la joven se hubo retirado, el rubio soltó una carcajada que retumbó en las blancas paredes de la habitación.

—No puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto Teme— comentó con una risa entre los labios.

—No es mi novia— negó secamente mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la cama.

—Y supongo que te vas a vivir con ella con mucho gusto. Por dios Teme, deberías mirarte la cara que pones cuando estás con ella— ahora se rió mucho más fuerte.

—Hmp— miró en otra dirección, para no ver la cara pícara de su hiperactivo amigo.

—Vamos Sasuke, ya era hora de que estuvieras en pareja. Además recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día, restaurar tú clan ¿lo recuerdas Teme? — le pegaba despacio con el codo, incomodando aun más a Naruto que recibió una almohada en la cara como castigo.

—Eres molesto Dobe—

Devolviéndole la almohada, la expresión de su rostro cambio a una un tanto melancólica, lo cual no pasó inadvertido por el Uchiha que estaba acomodándose de nuevo —supongo que no intentarás nada con Sakura-chan—

—Otra vez preguntas lo mismo— respondió tratando de no sentirse incómodo.

—Supongo que pienso en ella, no le gustará mucho verte con Karin, sobre todo si están viviendo juntos— afirmó con las manos entrelazadas, bajo su barbilla y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Lamentablemente nunca he correspondido sus sentimientos y menos voy a hacerlo ahora— aunque decía eso, algo en su interior se movía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Y eso le asustaba, se sentía débil y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Podrías intentarlo, no cuesta nada— le pidió Naruto que sentía dolor al saber que la persona a la cual más quería no iba a ser feliz, a pesar de que su amigo había vuelto a Konoha.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se metió en la cama y observó el cielo que se dejaba entrever por las cortinas.

Naruto sabía que no iba a responder a las peticiones que le estaba haciendo, después de todo ese tema ya no estaba en discusión para él en esos momentos.

—Tú deberías cuidarla dobe— dijo de la nada, al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

—Pero ella te ama a ti teme— y se sentía un tonto desperdiciando esa oportunidad, pero había aprendido que ser egoísta no le traía ningún beneficio, porque aunque quisiera no podía cambiar los sentimientos de una persona que amaba hace años a otra —aunque tú hubieras muerto, ella nunca cambiaría de parecer y deberías tenerlo en cuenta— cerró la puerta detrás de sí y apretó los puños, con un enorme sentimiento de impotencia —me pregunto qué vendrá ahora para Sakura-chan—

Las horas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto así que el almuerzo se veía lejano y la hora de la merienda estaba cerca.

—16:30— estaba a 30 minutos de terminar su jornada laboral y a 30 minutos de dejar ir a su paciente favorito —a quien quiero engañar, hubiera preferido dejarlo una semana más, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta— tomó una taza de café que estaba a la mano y bebió un sorbo que fue escupido inmediatamente —está amargo— después de enjuagar su boca para borrar el mal sabor, decidió que ya era hora de ir a "despedir" a Sasuke y a darle las instrucciones al alta a su acompañante.

—Que emocionada estoy de que vayamos a iniciar una vida juntos Sasuke— comentó la pelirroja, mientras guardaba algunas prendas de Sasuke en un bolso de mano.

La idea no le hacía mucha gracia al pelinegro, que solo se mostraba al margen de los comentarios que hacia su compañera.

—Veo que ya se están alistando— comentó la pelirrosa que había entrado a la habitación del hermano de Itachi.

—Tenemos prisa, después de todo nos esperan días muy agotadores— Karin mostró una sonrisa sensual que fue respondida con indiferencia por parte de la kunoichi y un gesto de fastidio del Uchiha.

—Bueno entonces, supondré que la médico entenderá cada una de las instrucciones que van en este papel y no tendré que darle mayores explicaciones— oh si ella estaba enojada y a portas de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría.

—Por supuesto— le arrebató la hoja de la mano, vio que había un par de formularios que llenó rápidamente y se los devolvió a Sakura, que bostezó para calmar sus ansias de sangre.

—Entonces ya pueden irse— sentenció la de cabellos cortos — Sasuke-kun…— el pelinegro se giró y vio que los ojos de la chica se notaban cristalinos y algo enrojecidos.

—Hmp— la vio fijamente y acortó un poco las distancias.

—Recuerda lo que te dije el otro día— sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara, porque Karin ya la estaba mirando con odio al no saber que tanto secreteaban.

El pelinegro hizo una reverencia y caminó con toda calma a través del pasillo del tercer piso del hospital, su cabeza hecha un remolino de dudas y siguiéndole el paso a una Karin que iba muy animada con el bolso del joven.

Sakura solo los vio alejarse, suspirando nuevamente y viendo que el reloj ya marcaba las 17:00 pm

—Parece que ya terminó mi turno— caminó hacia la estación de enfermería para ordenar los últimos papeles y dirigirse a su hogar, ya que ese día había sido especialmente agotador.

—Hasta luego Dra. Haruno— se despidió una de las enfermeras que estaba ordenando algunas recetas.

—Hasta luego, mañana mi guardia es de noche ¿cierto? — preguntó soltando un pequeño bostezo.

—Desde las 17:00 pm hasta las 06:00 am— le recordó-.

—Gracias— dejó la bata blanca y tomó su cartera, escondida en un rincón.

Los días de invierno se estaban acercando, los árboles ya no tenían hojas y el parque que estaba en frente de su casa estaba repleto de montones de ellas. Recordó sus días de infancia en aquel lugar, quizás no eran los mejores porque siempre le molestaban por su gran frente, pero ya no había nada de eso; era alguien respetado y perseguida por muchos hombres, aunque siempre ella los rechazaba porque aun tenía esperanzas.

Introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y prendió la luz del living, todo seguía tal cual como lo había dejado.

—Es obvio que nada puede cambiar, no seas tonta Sakura— se tiró en su cama y prendió la Tv, sin embargo un extraño ruido la distrajo y le incito para que se acercara al balcón —Hace mucho tiempo que no veía luces prendidas en esa casa— se dedicó a observar el balcón que estaba en frente de su habitación —supongo que los dueños deben haber estado de viaje o algo así— no le tomó mucha importancia a ese hecho y entró en el baño, una gran ducha le esperaba.

Una brisa helada la despertó después de esa noche de profundo sueño y le obligó a despertar antes de lo presupuestado, con el pelo desbaratado y una cara no muy amigable se levantó para cerrar la ventana y vio como unas pequeñas gotas de agua chocaban con su rostro.

—Parece que hoy no podré a dar un paseo, bueno solo hacer unas compras no me hará mal— decidió que ya no eran horas para volver a la cama, así que preparó el desayuno y se vistió para ir al centro de Konoha, un poco de comida y un regalo para Sasuke no estaban demás.

Sonrió al pensar que era la primera vez que le hacía un regalo al pelinegro —¿Qué cosa le podría regalarle? — con ese pensamiento bajó para tomar un paraguas y recorrer las ya mojadas calles de la aldea.

La gente se escondía de la lluvia debajo de los techos de las tiendas, ella caminaba con calma con un par de bolsas a cuestas, de repente vio algo en una vitrina que captó toda su atención —ese es el regalo perfecto— no dudó en entrar y comprar las cosas que necesitaba, estaba tan emocionada como una niña pequeña —había olvidado lo que era sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Vio su reloj, ya eran las 13:00 pm, tenía que preparar el almuerzo y alistarse para ir al trabajo, ya después de esa noche tendría todo el fin de semana para ella.

Cocino un arroz con verduras y guardó una porción para el desayuno del otro día, sabía que estaría muy cansada como para cocinar.

Desde eso ya eran las 15:00 pm, tenía hora y media para hacer lo que quisiera, vio la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado para Sasuke y decidió que no le hacía mal empezar ya, así podría usarla durante el invierno.

—De seguro no se esperaría que yo le tejiera una bufanda, estará sorprendido— rio para sí misma y empezó a tejer con toda calma, la lana se deslizaba entre sus dedos y formaba hermosos puntos que conformarían un elemento muy abrigador para el invierno que se avecinaba.

Naruto sabía que su amigo ya se había instalado en un pequeño apartamento que curiosamente estaba cerca de la casa de Sakura, por lo que decidió ir a visitarlo para ver cómo iban las cosas en su nueva vida.

Cuando el rubio llegó a destino su boca llegó casi hasta el suelo, sabía que eso causaría problemas.

—¡Abre la puerta Teme! — la gente veía al hiperactivo chico con una mueca de extrañeza en el rostro. Después de casi un minuto tocando la puerta abrió una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Inspeccionó el lugar y vio a su amigo acostado viendo televisión muy tranquilamente, curiosamente la cama era muy grande para él solo.

—Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras tanto dinero como para darte estos lujos Teme— dijo bastante sorprendido, ya que ni él tenía aquellos privilegios.

—Cuando llegué solo había una habitación, así que ya podrás imaginarte el resto— agregó sin mucha emoción.

—Entonces eso significa que tú— Naruto no cabía en su sorpresa, pensaba que la relación entre él y la pelirroja ya era la de una pareja de casados.

—No pienses estupideces, yo duermo en el sillón— el ojinegro suspiró y se colocó de pie para ver como la lluvia caía y empapaba aquel ventanal.

—Lo sabes ¿o no? — el aludido solo agachó la cabeza.

—Parece que el destino insiste en juntarlos, quizás deberías hablar con Karin.

—Si se entera haría un escándalo, prefiero que esto se quede así— el portador del Kyuubi no sabía si esa era la mejor elección, pero prefería quedarse callado, con los testarudo que era Sasuke no le prestaría ni él más mínimo de atención.

Karin se asomó para anunciar que tenía que curar a Sasuke, Naruto entendió y se despidió del portador del sharingan, que estaba fastidiado por tener que depender de la chica.

La de lentes cogió el papel que les había entregado Sakura antes de dar el alta, sin embargo y dando un golpe bajo en su orgullo no entendió ninguna de las instrucciones que había dejado la chica.

—De seguro esa incompetente no lo escribió bien— Sasuke frunció el seño y le quitó el papel de las manos, y efectivamente no había entendido nada. Se puso de pie ignorando los pucheros que hacía Karin y tomó una chaqueta que estaba colgada en la silla —Voy el hospital— la pelirroja no alcanzó a reclamar, ya que la puerta se había cerrado rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

Había salido tan rápido del departamento que no tuvo ni tiempo de coger una sombrilla por lo que el agua impacto en su rostro sin compasión.

Genial ahora además de estar como colador, cogería un resfriado; al imaginar a Karin cuidando de él le provocó un escalofrío general, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso para llegar al hospital.

—Ya debe haber empezado su turno— vislumbro el hospital de Konoha, específicamente los cabellos rosa que aparecían por debajo de la sombrilla.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara su jornada, por lo que no tenía apuro en entrar al lugar. Se sorprendió al ver la silueta de un chico de cabellos negros y que iba corriendo en dirección a ella.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — sacudió un poco el paraguas y el muchacho ya estaba ahí con los cabellos desparramados y las mejillas sonrojadas por haber corrido. Vio como le extendía un trozo de papel y esta le miraba interrogante.

—Karin no entiende las instrucciones, explícame— dijo en tono muy demandante. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y le indicó que entraran, para que pudieran secarse y así hablar con calma.

La kunoichi avisó que entraría un poco más tarde y llevó al morocho a la cafetería para que pudiera hablar. Este entre sorbido y sorbido de café escuchaba a Sakura y asentía con cada cosa que ella le explicara.

—Parece que ya es un poco tarde, lo siento Sasuke-kun pero tengo que atender a varios pacientes— la chica se levantó y vio como el chico se iba —Espera…— pero él ya no estaba —creo que no tenía paraguas, debí pasarle el mío, tonta Sakura— se reprendió por aquel descuido.

Después de haber escuchado ese rosario de instrucciones volvió al departamento y mojándose aun más que la primera vez, pensó en comprar un paraguas pero su mano que buscaba dinero en los bolsillos del pantalón solo encontró un par de botones. Se maldecía nuevamente por haber salido tan rápido del lugar.

Después de aquel incidente las cosas marcharon lo más normal posible dentro de esa semana, sin muchas novedades excepto una noticia: La decisión del consejo.

—Pero yo pensé que el Teme había sido absuelto de todo lo que había hecho— comentó Naruto a la pelirrosa que preparaba el almuerzo.

—Quizás no sea algo importante— agregó con calma, aunque por dentro se moría de la curiosidad.

—Supongo que en unas horas más sabremos— afirmó Naruto que solo esperaba el almuerzo para ir a ver a Sasuke que estaba con la maestra de la pelirrosa

El pelinegro escuchaba con calma lo que la Hokage le estaba diciendo, este solo asentía de vez en cuando y fruncía un poco el seño. Karin esperaba afuera con la cabeza pegada a la puerta.

Sasuke salió de la oficina de Tsunade con una cara de pocos amigos, la pelirroja trató de acercarse, pero fue rechazada inmediatamente por el Uchiha que iba camino a la salida.

—¿Y cómo ha resultado todo Teme? — preguntó Naruto que recién había llegado al lugar.

—Solo misiones clase c y d por un tiempo y vigilancia las 24 hrs— le molestaba sentirse observado todo el tiempo, incluso vivir con alguien le desagradaba enormemente.

—Alégrate, no es tan malo— comentó con una sonrisa el rubio.

—Hay que agradecer que estás vivo— acotó con una sonrisa la ninja médico que recién había hecho acto de presencia.

—Karin nos vamos— avisó el pelinegro apoyándose en la pared a causa de un pequeño mareo.

—¿Sasuke-kun estás bien? — ese pequeño detalle no había escapado de los ojos de Sakura.

Karin no le dio tiempo de preguntar y cogió al pelinegro por el brazo para llevarlo a rastras.

—Él no se veía bien— pensó la pelirrosa un tanto angustiada. Con esa duda volvió a su departamento y se dispuso a disfrutar de una película en compañía de una taza de chocolate caliente.

Sasuke había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al departamento y había caído en la cama, pasaron varios minutos y solo escuchó un "voy de compras" por parte de la pelirroja que lo había dejado solo en ese estado. Trató de colocarse de pie y se dio cuenta de que todo en su entorno giraba y que estaba sudando frío, miró su rostro en el espejo y notó que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

No tenía que ser médico para saber que tenía fiebre, trató de alcanzar las el botiquín que estaba a un costado del espejo, sin embargo pasó de largo y cayó al piso estrepitosamente.

—Necesito… ah.. necesito… — se arrastró por la pieza y llegó al ventanal, vio la luz prendida de la habitación de su vecino y arrojó una piedrecilla, sabía que era su única esperanza.

Sintió que algo se golpeaba contra su ventana y apagó la televisión, nuevamente un impacto la sobresaltó y abrió las cortinas. Lo que vio la dejó helada.

—Sasuk-ke-k-kun— el chico estaba desmayado en el balcón de en frente. No esperó más tiempo y saltó para ver qué era lo que le había ocurrido al pelinegro. Tocó su rostro y lo sintió hirviendo —Demonios tiene fiebre— recordó instantáneamente la lluvia de hacia algunos días y que el chico que estaba recién recuperándose, había salido a la intemperie sin un paraguas.

No lo dudo y lo colocó en su espalda y saltó a su balcón, ya que allí tenía medicamentos que podrían ayudarle.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo tendió en la cama y le colocó varias mantas, ya que el chico estaba temblando; buscó un termómetro para ver cuánto marcaba.

—38.9°C, oh no esto no está bien—estrujó un paño con agua helada y lo dejó en su frente, mientras buscaba las medicinas para inyectarlas. Recordó que ella tenía un regalo para él, quizás no era el momento, pero le serviría para apalear los calosfríos.

Estuvo varios minutos observando al chico que empezaba a normalizar su respiración e increíblemente a abrir los ojos.

Primero vio borroso un rostro que le observaba muy de cerca, luego enfocó mejor la mirada para ver el rostro preocupado de Sakura.

—¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la kunoichi que había agarrado con fuerza la mano del pelinegro.

—Como si hubiera hecho 1000 chidori— ese comentario le causa gracia a la chica que, soltó la mano del joven para cambiar el paño húmedo que tenía en la frente. El pelinegro frunció un poco el seño al no sentir la calidez de la mano de Sakura, esta volvió a coger su mano y sin pensarlo el devolvió el gesto.

¿Desde cuándo le gustaba la compañía de la chica a la cual había llamado molestia en muchas oportunidades?

—No sabía que fueras mi vecino Sasuke-kun, si hubiera sabido podríamos haber continuado el tratamiento médico y no tendrías que haber ido al hospital y mojarte durante el camino— agachó un poco la cabeza y le miró de reojo.

—Karin fue la que decidió que viviéramos aquí— contestó secamente. En el fondo le estaba muy agradecido por haber elegido precisamente ese lugar.

—Creo que deberías avisarle que estás aquí, después de todo ella vive contigo— dijo con una mueca de molestia.

—¿Te molesta? — la chica abrió los ojos enormemente y soltó la mano del chico. Él se reprendía por decir eso, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía.

—En lo más mínimo— mintió la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Sakura sintió como su cama se movía y algo se apoyaba sobre su hombro, el aliento del chico estaba cerca de su cuello, su piel se erizaba con esa acción. Trató de verlo más de cerca y notó que se había quedado dormido instantáneamente, ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho eso.

Se relajó un momento y acarició aquellos cabellos azabaches, le encanta acariciarlos y jugar con ellos.

—Será mejor que lo deje en la cama, yo me iré a dormir al sillón— cuando trató de separarse notó que el chico estaba agarrado de su cintura y no tenía la más mínima intensión de soltarla. La pelirrosa se sonrojo y mantuvo la posición, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el enigmático aroma del shinobi; se relajó tanto que empezó a perder la conciencia de espacio, pero algo muy cálido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, algo hipnotizante.

Los labios del pelinegro rozaban los suyos de manera dulce e inocente, la chica no quiso abrir los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia aquel mágico momento se esfumaría. Después de separarse vio el semblante del chico y se sorprendió al notar que estaba tan dormido, como hacía un par de minutos.

—Quizás estaba soñando con alguien..importante— de tan solo pensar que esa persona era Karin, no pudo evitar sentir como un vacio en su estómago se formaba y una lágrima traviesa se escapaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era quedarse durmiendo a su lado, aprovechar esa oportunidad y antes de que él despertara ella se alejaría para que nunca supiese lo que allí ocurrió.

Ya era mañana, y ambos jóvenes no tenían intensiones de despertar, se sentían muy bien en compañía del otro a pesar de estar compartiendo una posición poco cómoda.

La primera en despertar fue la pelirrosa y no de muy buena manera, al sentir que alguien estaba jalando sus cabellos con fuerza, mientras la alejaba del pelinegro que caía de la cama violentamente.

Fue jalada hasta el baño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, luego a la tina e instantáneamente mojada por agua que estaba congelada.

—No te hagas la inocente, Sasuke no es tuyo— escuchó una voz conocida que le hablaba con sarcasmo y odio.

—No sé de que hablas Karin, yo estaba curando a Sasuke porque ayer se desmayó por la fiebre y para su buena suerte, era yo la que estaba disponible, porque de seguro en tus manos ahora estaría muerto— la pelirroja enfureció y abrió nuevamente la llave para que el agua helada se desparramara por el cuerpo de la chica, que se estremeció el doble al sentir la presión del agua.

—Ahora quédate ahí como un perro mojado, que yo sé cómo cuidarlo— salió de la habitación, sin olvidar dejarla encerrada con llave y guardando la misma debajo de la cama.

El pelinegro que había despertado inmediatamente con el golpe y miró en todas direcciones, notó que no estaba en su casa, ni en su cama. Es más un olor a cerezos lo tenía bastante mareado, trató de buscar la procedencia de esa fragancia y se encontró envuelto por una bufanda. Fue allí cuando recordó que había lanzado piedras a la ventana de Sakura para que le ayudara.

—Estaba hirviendo en fiebre— tocó su rostro y no sintió nada, en verdad que la chica había hecho un buen trabajo. La buscó con la mirada, pero solo vio a Karin que salía del baño con una sonrisa que catalogó como malvada.

—Vamos Sasuke— lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastrado hasta la salida de la casa, esté trató de zafarse para devolverle la bufanda a la pelirrosa, pero esta nunca apareció, por lo que se resignó a entregársela después.

La de ojos verdes golpeaba al puerta con fuerza, tenía la esperanza de que el chico aun estuviera allí y lograra ayudarla a salir. Pero después de varios minutos insistiendo, nada ocurrió, perdió la paciencia y llevó todo el chakra a sus puños, con un golpe certero la puerta ya era historia, lástima que sus manos se llenaran de astillas a causa de la madera.

Buscó a la pelirroja y a Uchiha, pero solo vio la puerta abierta de su casa, muy tarde.. pero sabía que ahora los tenía mucho más cerca y eso le daba una pequeña esperanza.

—Como si pudiera borrar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti Sasuke-kun— buscó nuevamente el botiquín y vendó su mano derecha con cuidados, tenía que cuidarla ya que era una de sus herramientas de trabajo.

Miró el desorden en su cama, le recordaba a quien había estado ahí, aunque había sido poco tiempo. Rozó sus labios con la yema del dedo y recordó la suavidad de la boca de Sasuke, se sonrojó al instante.

—¿Y si él lo recuerda? ¿Qué dirá, me reprochara por haberle correspondido? — esas interrogantes perturbaban el rostro de la chica que se deformaba en una mueca de angustia e impaciencia.

Pensó en distraerse un momento, mientras se cambiaba de ropa y miraba en dirección a lo que sería la habitación de Sasuke. No parecía haber mucho movimiento, las cortinas estaban cerradas y algo cruzo por su mente.

—¿Cómo Karin se había dado cuenta de que estaban en su departamento? — miró nuevamente la ventana y su respuesta fue respondida inmediatamente —la ventana quedó abierta— se dio una bofetada mental y pensó que nunca más dejaba la ventana abierta —además que el invierno está empezando— era domingo y los panoramas no abundaban, aunque ella quería hacer mucho más productivo no es que las ideas golpearan su puerta.

Sintió que llamaban y se pregunto si alguien había cumplido sus deseos, cuando abrió la puerta se formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver a su compañero de equipo.

—Hola Sai, hace días que no te pasabas por aquí— la pelirrosa se sentía muy tranquila cuando estaban en compañía del pintor.

—Pues ya no me quedaban libros para leer, así que vine a ver si tienes alguno que puedas prestarme— la kunoichi soltó una gran carcajada. Le indicó que se sentara, mientras ella servía una taza de té.

—Pues solo tengo libros de medicina— le dijo desde la cocina.

—Hmmmm supongo que no me sirven mucho— contesto mientras observaba una foto que estaba colocada en el estante del living —¿aun conservas esta foto Sakura? — ella llegó con dos tazas humeantes y se sentó frente al chico que no había soltado el portarretrato.

—Me gusta verla cuando pierdo las esperanzas— ladeo la cabeza y vio con nostalgia al chico que tomó asiento y bebió un sorbo de té.

—Entonces puedo interpretar eso como si en estos momentos no estuvieras bien— él siempre tuvo la capacidad de descubrir el significado oculto entre sus palabras.

—Que quieres que te diga, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Es un poco complicado de explicar— echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—quisiera que él….me viera—quiso decirlo para sí, pero esas palabras habían calado en los oídos del ex anbu que mantuvo su rostro neutral.

—Pues si quieres que te vea, tienes que hacerte notar, porque no creo que Sasuke sea adivino como para que sepa lo que estás sintiendo— ella hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso, como si fuese tan fácil hacer eso.

—Ya lo sabe, siempre lo supo; desde el momento en el que decidió marcharse él siempre supo y sabe que puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero él ya eligió— sus manos apretaban con fuerza la taza con aquel líquido caliente.

—Lo dices porque se fue a vivir con esa tal Karin ¿o me equivoco? —

—Más que eso, es porque rechazó una propuesta que yo le hice y con eso me quedó claro que no hay lugar para mi en sus pensamientos. No puedo negar que a veces creo que hay esperanzas, pero al verlo con esa chica todo se viene abajo; como aquel hombre frío que yo conocí aceptó vivir con una mujer, cuando tiempo atrás hubiera preferido vivir en la calle. No es lógico ¿sabes? No soy tonta Sai, pero eso no implica que me duela menos—se puso de pie para dejar ambas tazas en el lavaplatos. Cuando empezó a lavarlas las lágrimas se escaparon una tras otra y no podía secarlas ya que tenía las manos llenas de espuma. De un momento a otro sintió como las manos de alguien se deslizaban sobre su rostro y secaban aquellas gotas saladas que empeñaban sus mejillas.

—No sé cuanto duele— mintió —pero por lo menos puedo limpiar tus lágrimas— la abrazó con fuerza y ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a los brazos de su amigo.. Por un instante pensó que era Sasuke quien la estaba abrazando de esa manera tan protectora y se sonrojó instantáneamente, sin embargo al ver el rostro de Sai, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

El pelinegro de cabellos cortos estaba a centímetros de la boca de su amiga, que se veía un tanto decepcionada. Un instinto le hizo acercarse más con la intensión de besarla, sin embargo sabía que no sería lo mismo si ella no lo deseaba.

—No me hagas caer Sakura— la chica abrió los ojos incrédula y no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

—¿Qué significa eso Sai? — preguntó inocentemente, ahora era ella quien pecaba de ingenua.

—Nada— tenía ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

—Ejem… ¿interrumpo? — una voz hizo que ambos chicos se voltearan a ver, el corazón de la chica dio un brinco al ver al objeto de su sufrimiento a solo unos metros con una mirada indiferente y con esa posen que solo podía emanar sensualidad.

Sai había cogido la mano de Sakura en ese instante, Sasuke posó su mirada en aquella unión y miró a Sakura que estaba muy sonrojada.

—Te devuelvo esto— cogió la bufanda que tenía en su cuello y la dejó en la mesa del living. La pelirrosa se percató que el chico se estaba marchando por lo que se soltó del agarre de Sai y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

—Sasuke-kun espera— apretó la prenda que tenía entre sus manos y se la tendió —es un regalo que hice para felicitarte por salir del hospital—sonreía ampliamente.

—Primero que todo no lo quiero, no necesito nada que venga de ti y además tú eras la que me tenías retenida en el hospital, con mi poder de rápida regeneración no necesito de un hospital y mucho menos de un médico— la chica sintió como el Uchiha le robaba el aliento con esas palabras y no se lo devolvía, por el contrario le causaba mucho más dolor.

—No deberías ser tan poco cortés con quien te amo todos estos años— Sai había impedido que Sasuke se fuera agarrándolo del brazo.

—No me interesa—

—Pues debería interesarte que ahora ella está conmigo y no dejaré que te acerques a hacerle daño— no supo porque sacrificó su libertad por ella, pero sentía que era la mejor decisión.

El hermano de Itachi se liberó del agarre y le hizo un desprecio con la mirada.

—Ya déjalo Sai, él no va a cambiar, solo una persona es a la que mira de distinta forma y esa no soy yo— le hizo un gesto para que entraran nuevamente a la casa.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos jóvenes, Sakura aun estaba aturdida por las palabras de su ex compañero de equipo y Sai no sabía cómo calmarla; aunque había mentido, una parte de esa falacia era verdad. Él realmente quería estar con ella, pero no así.

—Creo que es mejor que yo me marche, ya que mañana parto en una misión— la de ojos verdes asintió rápidamente.

—Gracias por todo— no pudo evitarlo y acarició la mejilla de la chica en un roce sutil y delicado.

Después de que su amigo se despidiera decidió dormir un momento, le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy cansada. Ese día estaba siendo más agotador de lo que había planeado y sin nada bueno que le animara.

Se tendió en la cama con la bufanda entre las manos, esta tenía su olor…la esencia que distinguiría aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. La apretó como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque en esos momentos se acababa de partir su corazón.

Se volvió a cachetear mentalmente por no cerrar la ventana, ya que gracias a eso estaba viendo la escena que menos hubiera querido presenciar en su vida. Un beso lleno de pasión en frente de sus ojos y lo peor de todo es que no era a ella a quien besaban, sino a Karin. Él la estaba besando a ella y sin ningún pudor porque pudiesen estarlos observando.

—Es como si hicieras todo para matarme ¿aun me sigues odiando Sasuke-kun? —


	8. Falsa tranquilidad

8. Falsa tranquilidad

Aunque borráramos los recuerdos, nos cambiáramos de cuerpo o viviéramos en otra época, el sentimiento de amor seguiría ahí unido a nuestras almas.

Era cierto que le había pedido a la Hokage una semana con largos turnos para evitar estar en su casa, quería olvidar todo, pero la tarea se hacía cuesta arriba si el problema estaba en frente de tus narices o, mejor dicho, en frente de su casa.

—Esa herida va muy bien, creo que ya puedes venir día por medio— dijo la pelirrosa al último paciente del día. Ya eran 4 días que hacia horas extra y las ojeras se marcaban notablemente en su rostro. Porque digamos que las noches no eran precisamente para dormir.

—Muchas gracias Dra. Haruno— agradeció aquel hombre que salía del box de la pelirrosa que se estiraba y miraba al techo.

—Quisiera que fuese más temprano— se vio interrumpida por alguien que tocaba a puerta —pasé—

—Doctora alguien que hace llamarse Sai le busca ¿le digo que pase? — ella solo asintió y se incorporó en la silla.

—Buenas tardes Sakura— saludo tan cortés como siempre. Ella le mostro una pequeña mueca de agrado, porque ni una sonrisa tenía ganas de mostrar —vine a hacerte una invitación— afirmó el pelinegro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y fijo su mirada en el rostro de su compañero —¿una invitación? Hmmm ¿y en que consiste? —la curiosidad era más grande que la timidez.

—Pues a un lugar de Konoha que quiero que conozcas— no quiso más detalles, porque deseaba que ese encuentro fuese especial.

—Vaya, parece que no quieres darme mucha información. Pues, creo que no estaría mal pues mañana tengo el día libre y no hay muchos panoramas en mi agenda— lo que decía era verdad, sin embargo su única intensión era escapar de su casa, quería estar lo menos posible ahí. No tenía intensiones de ver a Sasuke.

—Que bien, entonces nos vemos a las 11:00 am—se acercó al rostro de la chica y besó su frente tiernamente. Ella se quedó pasmada, había sido tan cálido — aunque no se compara con…— sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y palmeó sus mejillas. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era comparar a un amigo con Sasuke, porque sencillamente no había punto de comparación.

Quien iba saliendo del hospital aun sentía su cuerpo temblar y como la coherencia de sus actos estaba mermada. No pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro.

—Me volviste a enseñar algo que no estaba en los libros…. la esperanza.. —sentía que por fin podía hacer cosas que quería, que por fin había encontrado a alguien que le enseñara a vivir. Su alma se sentía completa, a pesar de que solo eran amigos él sentía que todo estaba mejor que nunca.

En las afueras de Konoha caminaba Naruto entre las lápidas de muchos que habían perecido en batalla. Con los ánimos más calmos y la mirada fija en un punto reconoció la piedra con el nombre que buscaba.

—"Hinata Hyuuga" — se agachó y dejó un pequeño ramo de flores blancas. Observó por largos minutos aquel lugar y se sintió miserable, ni siquiera había sido capaz de contestar la confesión que le había hecho la chica. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, después de haberlo protegido —yo quería darte las gracias por enamorarte de alguien como yo y a pesar de todo si alguna vez nos reencontramos.. si alguna vez… te vuelvo a ver….. Prometo hacer todo lo posible.. para enamorarme de ..ti— dijo con voz entrecortada y tallándose los ojos fuertemente.

Se colocó de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida del cementerio, aunque le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo ahí, prefería no hacerlo ya que la culpa carcomía su alma. Había amado a la persona equivocada, y aun así, aun sabiendo eso no hacía nada para cambiarlo; porque la única persona que hubiera podido ayudarlo estaba sepultada en aquel lugar.

Sin notarlo chocó con alguien en la salida del lugar, pero siguió de largo no quiso verle la cara, además no creía que alguien pudiese cambiar su destino en esos momentos.

—Uzumaki Naruto— el pelicastaño vio que ya habían dejado flores en la tumba de su prima —Hinata-sama debes estar muy contenta, parece que es la primera vez que viene a verte— Neji sonrió como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de la souke, le hubiera gustado haberla conocido más y haber deshecho ese odio, pero al igual que Naruto, se había dado cuenta muy tarde.

Había llegado a su hogar sin nuevas noticias, solo el cansancio acumulado y los hombros adoloridos por la tensión. Era cierto que desde la llegada de Sasuke la paz se había esfumado de su vida y esas constantes olas de nostalgia la sumergían durante las noches; pasaba largas horas contemplando aquella fotografía del equipo 7, que por supuesto era su tesoro.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en aquel regalo que había hecho con tanto cariño, a pesar de no haber sido habilidosa con las manos había puesto todo su empeño en este y así es como había terminado: en un rincón de la sala, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Una taza de café era el complemento de todos los días para mantenerse despierta unas horas más y ver la televisión, pero esta noche era diferente, decidió salir al balcón, no sin antes ver que el pelinegro no estuviera a la vista, para su fortuna las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas.

—Bien, no hay nadie a la vista— cogió una silla y una manta para observar la luna que se asomaba temerosa entre las nubes. Cuantas veces había soñado en estar así con Sasuke, abrazados hasta el amanecer —pero nada de eso va a pasar Sakura, hazte a la idea de una buena vez— susurró para sí misma, para después dar un sorbo a aquel líquido café.

Siguió disfrutando del viento de invierno hasta que la luz de aquella habitación se encendió; abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, quería moverse de ahí, quería evitar verlo, pero su cuerpo le estaba traicionando, el frío parecía haber hecho de las suyas y lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia otro lugar y pedir que las cortinas no se abrieran.

Pero por más que ella lo pidiera, ahí estaban ambos en una pose muy comprometedora, la pelirroja prácticamente "amarrada" a las caderas de Sasuke y este muy concentrado en su cuello. Sakura se maldecía por tener tan buena vista, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo en primera fila, siendo que lo único que quería era huir.

Sasuke había notado inmediatamente que ella estaba al otro lado, mirando torpemente la luna, eso le había dado una idea.

—Molestia— sujetando a la chica de lentes se acercó poco a poco a la ventana y abrió la cortina para que esta viera como él disfrutaba con otra mujer.

—Sasuke, cierra eso, es vergonzoso— antes de que siguiera reclamando el chico besó sus labios salvajemente y la calló de inmediato.

Sakura tenía su rostro empapado en lágrimas, estas caían traicioneramente al café que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Me hubiera gustado ser yo… en verdad me hubiera gustado ser esa persona importante en tu vida. Desde que te fuiste siempre quise que todo volviera a ser como antes, anhelaba volverte a ver y reconocer a ese chico arrogante en ti, pero nada queda. Parece que te gusta crear abismos entre las personas y ahora más que nunca sé que nunca quisiste nada de mí— veía como las ropas del chico desaparecían y las de la pelirroja también. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y la desesperación al ver eso, pero no se detenían y ella aun seguía paralizada —ya no quiero más….no quiero ver más— sintió por un instante que todo se detenía, la estaba mirando ¡él había tenido el descaro de mirarla! Y peor que eso no quitaba la vista de ella, como si disfrutara al verla sufrir.

Cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar y el tazón cayó al suelo, volvió a la realidad; una gran posa de café bajo sus pies y la sonrisa de Sasuke mientras hacía el amor con esa mujer. Se sintió patética, miserable, poca cosa…y lo peor de todo es que sabía que si él se lo pedía, ella correría a sus brazos y le entregaría todo su amor, aun sin recibir nada a cambio.

Empezó a recoger los pedazos de la pieza de losa que había dejado caer y buscó un trapo para limpiar, sin levantar la mirada, porque sabía que ellos estarían ahí haciendo "eso".

—¡¡Sasuke-kun!! — reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Karin, llamando al pelinegro. Dejó de limpiar para taparse los oídos.

—Po-r fav-or.. no m-ás— apretaba sus labios con fuerza para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. Pero la voz de la pelirroja no paraba, peor aun era como si estuviera a centímetros de ella, desgarrándola, humillándola.

No aguantó más y dejó todo como estaba, corrió a su habitación y cogió un abrigo para salir rápidamente de ahí, sino lo hacia su salud mental estaba en grave peligro.

Siendo las 22:00 hrs ella corría a través de las calles de Konoha que estaban atestadas de gente, cosa que le extraño ¿En invierno y a esas horas? —De seguro hay algo especial— siguió su camino en dirección a la casa de la única persona a la que podía recurrir en esos momentos, sin embargo sintió que algo le impedía avanzar. Una sonrisa no la dejaba avanzar.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —no lo dudó dos veces y se abrazó al chico que se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Vio que la chica empezó a temblar y se dejó caer en el suelo, su respiración se entrecortaba y el llanto era desesperado; nunca la había visto en esas condiciones, no sabía qué hacer más que abrazarla.

—Parece que te adelantaste a nuestra cita— pensó con algo de optimismo, al estar juntos en el lugar donde se suponía que él la llevaría.

Se agachó y le ofreció su espalda a Sakura para que esta subiera —tus piernas tiemblan y dudo mucho que puedas caminar— acotó Sai que sentía como la chica se subía con una pequeña cuota de esfuerzo. La pelirrosa se aferró inconscientemente a la espalda de su amigo que sentía algo cálido que se deslizaba por su cuello.

Ella seguía llorando, no había parado en ningún momento y no tenía que preguntar la causa, estaba muy seguro que la culpa era de "él".

La cargó hasta la plaza que estaba cerca de su departamento, de seguro el frío traería de vuelta a la pelirrosa, que estaba completamente desorbitada.

—Sakura.. —llamó a la chica que aun estaba en su espalda, pero esta no respondió. Solo temblaba —Sakura— la movió un poco, pero esta se negaba a responder. No sabía cómo captar su atención, ninguna idea se le venía a la mente —Sakura, por favor necesitamos hablar— creía que esa era la mejor forma. Ella seguía llorando, pero algo murmuraba, algo inentendible hasta que Sai se acercó un poco más.

—Sasuke-kun.. él se acostó… con Karin…— le bastó con entender eso para saber porque la chica estaba así de colapsada. La abrazó aun con más fuerza, sin lastimarla.

—¿Quisieras dar un paseo por la feria? — eso había sonado desubicado, pero prefería que ella viviera esos momentos en un lugar no tan frío y silencioso. Espero la respuesta de la chica que aun se tallaba los ojos, pero las lágrimas eran más fuertes y seguían descendiendo; con un dejo de cansancio asintió con la cabeza a la proposición que le había hecho el chico de cabellos cortos.

Habían varios puestos en la avenida principal de la Aldea, la pelirrosa que al fin había detenido sus lágrimas veía con curiosidad aquel lugar. Había estado tan enfrascada en su trabajo que lo había olvidado por completo.

—Todos los años veníamos con Naruto a estar feria de invierno, porque era justo un mes antes que su cumpleaños— murmuró la de ojos verdes que vio su mano entrelazada con la de Sai.

—Ya veo, así también comparten estas cosas y son amigos.. eso quiere decir que nosotros también somos amigos— lo hizo sonar casi como una ecuación, el raciocinio que hizo el chico le causo mucha gracia, tanto como para obligarle a mostrar una mueca de tranquilidad.

—No me creo que aun no te des cuenta de que somos amigos— admitió ella soltándose de la mano de él. Sin embargo él no estaba conforme con solo eso, había fingido esa reacción solo para hacerla sonreír y parecía que su plan había dado resultado.

Caminaron por los distintos puestos, Sai le compró un oso de felpa a lo cual ella prometió pagarle, ya que había salido tan rápido de su casa que no había cogido la billetera.

—En verdad te lo agradezco— le dijo la ojiverde que parecía mucho más repuesta. Miró su reloj y vio la hora— 23:30, en verdad se me hizo un poco tarde— admitió la de cabellos cortos, aunque sin mucha preocupación porque mañana era su día libre.

—Creo que hemos adelantado la cita— afirmó Sai que caminaba al lado de la chica, esta lo observó con curiosidad y se paró en frente de él.

—Entonces llévame a ese lugar— el chico sonrió y le pidió que lo siguiera.

Dentro de los puestos de la feria había uno en particular que estaba escondido casi al final de la calle, el joven se apresuró y se colocó delante de él — aquí están las pinturas que vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo— Sakura observó atentamente cada una de las obras, ciertamente las primeras eran bellas, pero había ocurrido un cambio, algo que las hacía vivas y ella, sin saber mucho del tema, lo había notado inmediatamente.

—Sakura… me gustas— dijo el chico secamente, dejando impactada a la kunoichi que se volteó lentamente para ver una sonrisa mentirosa en su rostro, pero no había ni rastro de ello, solo una mirada seria y esos ojos negros que le recordaban a la persona que menos quería recordar en esos momentos.

—¿Ehh?— fue lo único que salió de su boca al escuchar la confesión del chico, no esperaba que lo dijera y mucho menos que fuese verdad.

Flash Back

—_No sé cuanto duele— mintió —pero por lo menos puedo limpiar tus lágrimas— la abrazó con fuerza y ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a los brazos de su amigo.. Por un instante pensó que era Sasuke quien la estaba abrazando de esa manera tan protectora y se sonrojó instantáneamente, sin embargo al ver el rostro de Sai, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció._

_El pelinegro de cabellos cortos estaba a centímetros de la boca de su amiga, que se veía un tanto decepcionada. Un instinto le hizo acercarse más con la intensión de besarla, sin embargo sabía que no sería lo mismo si ella no lo deseaba._

—_No me hagas caer Sakura— la chica abrió los ojos incrédula y no pudo evitar un sonrojo._

—_¿Qué significa eso Sai? — preguntó inocentemente, ahora era ella quien pecaba de ingenua._

—_Nada— tenía ambas manos en los hombros de la chica._

Fin Flash Back

Ese momento había resonado en su mente después de escuchar aquellas palabras, ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, en verdad que ahora él no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y ahora que respondo a eso? — pensó la pelirrosa que se alejó de Sai y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que él estaba —¿cómo es que puede decirlo así de calmado— empezó a remover sus cabellos con nervios mientras intentaba alejarse del chico que había comenzado a seguirla —de seguro es una broma de mal gusto— murmuró al aire, siendo escuchada por él que no sabía cómo hacerle entender que todo lo que estaba pasando era completamente real.

—Sakura me gustas— volvió a repetir y ella volvió a escucharlo, no podía estar tan loca como para volver a escuchar lo mismo de los labios del chico. Justamente él, su amigo y que para colmo era tan parecido a la persona que la acaba de dañar profundamente.

—Ya detente, no juegues conmigo solo porque me viste así de vulnerable— contestó ella con una pizca de rabia y desesperación.

—Realmente.. en verdad… yo te quiero Sakura— esa había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso y colmado la paciencia de la joven.

—Será mejor que nos veamos en otro momento, adiós Sai— admitía para sí misma que era una cobarde, pero como responder a una confesión tan directa como esa, como decir sí o no. No era justo para ella o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—_Me gustas—_ esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de la chica que estaba hecha un lio de ideas, de emociones, pero no de soluciones. Tan descompuesta estaba que no se dio cuenta de que iba pasando por una zona que estaba restringida debido a que estaba siendo remodelada…

Un ruido fuerte, una avalancha y una chica confundida, finalmente un accidente… o eso habría sido lo lógico, sino hubiera sido por una persona que la estaba vigilando desde cerca y que había decidido salir desde la penumbra para salvarla.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda y vio que alguien estaba sobre ella, abrió los ojos al encontrarlo justo en frente de ella, devorándola con la mirada y ella sin poder decir nada.

—Solo una palabra, tú nunca, jamás podrás olvidarme; porque soy la persona a la que amas— arrogancia y más arrogancia, nada de sentimiento. Solo ese rasgo tan característico del pelinegro.

—Ya me hartaste imbécil, yo ya no estoy enamorada de ti, así que haz lo que quieras con la zorra de Karin, como si me importara— dijo ella empujando al chico y colocándose rápidamente de pie, pero volvió a caer con un peso encima y el pelinegro peligrosamente cerca de los labios de la kunoichi.

—Intenta decir eso de nuevo; vamos intenta olvidarme realmente..— le desafió, la chica iba a abrir la boca pero se vio invadida por los labios y la lengua del pelinegro, que no tenían cuidado para recorrerla y aunque esta trataba de zafarse, la fuerza del muchacho era 10 veces mayor.

—Sakura, me gustas— él aun repetía esas palabras, a pesar de estar viendo esa escena.


	9. Solo por primera vez

9. Solo por primera vez

Mentir es propio del ser humano y propio de una persona enamorada.

Soy un egoísta, lo tengo más que claro, pretendo estar con otra mujer, pero aun así la persona que me llama la atención es la que es prisionera de mis labios en estos momentos.

—Suéltame— la pelirrosa luchaba contra los brazos de Sasuke, que la amarraban con fuerza —¿te crees el soberano del mundo que puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana? Escúchame Sasuke, ya me harté de tus niñerías o es que no tienes idea… es que no dimensionas cuánto tiempo fue el que esperé ¡fueron 5 malditos años! 5 malditos años en los que te busque y traté de salvarte y tú con que me pagaste, trataste de matarme y ahora vuelves con otra… Aun quieres que te siga esperando, por favor.. no eres alguien tan importante, por lo menos no para mi, si te ofrecí mi casa es porque sentí lástima por ti ¿O es que crees que la gente aceptará así de fácil a un traidor como tú?— la chica había dicho eso con todo el odio que tenía dentro de su corazón, ya no podía más con esa situación. El de ojos negros la soltó lentamente y mostró seriedad, más que en otras oportunidades.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi Sakura….— apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—¿Quieres que lo vuelva a repetir Uchiha? — ella nunca lo llamaba por su apellido, esa era la única señal de que había conseguido lo que quería, alejarla de él para siempre. Sentía que debía de estar feliz, ya no le haría más daño, sin embargo a él era a quien más le dolía, le costaba respirar y trataba de no dejar que esa emoción traspasara esa fachada de seriedad que había construido solo para "ella".

—Como si eso importara Sakura— respondió secamente —si es lo que quieres, no hay problema… pero aunque busques toda tú vida, nunca podrás olvidarte de mí, nadie es mejor que yo. Nunca habrá un reemplazo— esa sería la última vez que la dañaría, ya que desde ese momento se había prometido alejarse de ella. Ni siquiera una mirada le dedicaría.

—Pues vete ya, es más, vete de Konoha y no vuelvas nunca más; deberías haber muerto o mejor, me maldigo por no haberte matado— el portador del sharingan detuvo su andar y velozmente se colocó detrás de la chica.

—Puedes ser muy cruel Sakura, esto lo hago por tú bien— sintió que un peso se recargaba en su cuello.

—Suéltame, no quiero tener que relacionarme contigo— el chico desapareció, diciendo algo con sus labios, cosas que no puedo descifrar la pelirrosa que tocó su cuello y sintió que estaba húmedo —de seguro que me mojé cuando caí— se dio cuenta que cerca de ella había un almacén antiguo que había sucumbido tras las lluvias que habían empapado Konoha, pero ella aun estaba ahí viva y sin ningún rasguño.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón, no sabía porque tenía esa sensación si ella es la que había sido lastimada, ella era la que víctima.. —entonces ¿Por qué duele tanto? —

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el departamento, ya había hecho todo, nada de qué arrepentirse. No hablaría con ella, solo la observaría de la distancia.

—Estoy destinado a perder a mis seres queridos, eso es lo que me enseñó la venganza, eso me lo dijo el día en que la deje— sintió un escalofrío, trató de subir el cierre de su chaqueta, aunque le hubiera gustado tener una bufanda en esos momentos. Recordó como él la había rechazado cruelmente, recordó sus lágrimas y se sintió miserable, la atraía a él y luego la trataba como una basura.

—Sakura— era la última vez que pronunciaría ese nombre, ya que no le pertenecía. Él mismo se había encargado de entregársela a otro.

Había llegado rápidamente a ese vacío lugar que él recordaba como hogar, solo pinturas antiguas y un futón eran los enseres que ahí estaban contenidos. Dejó que las llaves se perdieran en la mesa y se sentó tranquilamente cerca de un sillón que miraba hacia la cocina, se recostó en el y miró hacia el techo, quería leer en esos momentos, pero su mente estaba bloqueada por los recuerdos de ella siendo rescatada y luego besada salvajemente por su enemigo.

No recordaba alguna vez haber sentido ese vacío en el estómago, es más no recordaba alguna vez haber pensado en alguien más que no fuese él. Porque él fue una persona que no conoció la luz desde su infancia, alguien que debido a la entrada en el equipo 7 tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para relacionarse con la gente y más aun comprender ese extraño sentimiento cuando estaba con Sakura.

—Una misión de parte de Tsunade— una pequeña babosa llevaba un papel colgando en el cuello, el pelinegro se extraño al ver que llegaba tan tarde algo para él, sin embargo agradecía estar despierto para saber de qué se trataba, ya que suponía que era de carácter urgente.

—Muchas gracias. Ehmmm babosa-san— hizo una reverencia y la babosa desapareció rápidamente.

Miró el papel por unos minutos y cuando marcaron las 00:30 am decidió que era momento para abrirlo. Empezó a leerlo con toda calma, bastante escueto solo hablaba de que mañana llegara temprano a su oficina para discutir una misión importante —supongo que tengo que dormir, sino mañana no podré despertar a la hora que la Hokage-sama quiere— bostezó un poco y se fue a la cama, sin saber que esa misión no era para nada algo simple; como siempre él tomo con calma aquello que le iba a ser dicho al otro día.

Hoy era su día libre, y lo maldecía por ello, ya que lo que menos deseaba era estar en su departamento, escuchando cosas que no tenía que escuchar y viendo cosas que no le agradaban.

—Han estado bastante calmados— pensó la de cabellos cortos, que lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue abrir las cortinas y ver desde el balcón la ventana de su vecino. Pero esta estaba cerrada, solo ropa tendida y plantas por regar; decidió no seguir mirando y tomar su desayuno, para después acudir a la oficina de Tsunade, ya que iba a solicitarle una misión, así podría salir de Konoha y lograr un poco de paz, la cual no estaba dentro de su casa.

Salió de su caso y el aire helado impacto en su rostro, pequeño detalle el invierno cada vez se acercaba más. Ese era un pensamiento recurrente, así no tenía que recordar otras cosas; se devolvió a la casa para buscar algo que abrigara su cuello, sin embargo lo único que encontró, escondido en un rincón, fue la bufanda que había tejido para el Uchiha. Torció aquella sonrisa falsa que portaba y la cogió rápidamente para salir del lugar, ya que si no lo hacía de seguro tendría que esperar mucho más a la Hokage.

Camino bastante rápido, porque desde que había salido de su casa tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien venía siguiéndola, volteó varias veces, pero nadie apareció.

—Qué fastidio, suficiente tengo con estar intranquila en mi casa y más encima ahora tengo que cuidar mis espaldas a cada momento— apretó el puño para acumular chakra y sin consideración golpeó la pared que cayó al instante, previamente ella se había asegurado de no herir a nadie en tal arrebato. Pero ese esfuerzo fue infructuoso, nadie corrió despavorido ni mostro su rostro —supongo que no hay nadie o te sabes esconder muy bien— continuó con su camino hasta que llego a la oficina de la Hokage; ella no era de las personas que preguntaba para entrar a aquel lugar, ya que después de todo era la aprendiz de una de los 3 Sannin.

Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer los cabellos negros de su amigo, este se había girado y le miraba con aquella sonrisa inalterable, ella pestañeó un par de veces y se acercó a dónde estaban los ninjas.

—Sé que tenemos mucha confianza Sakura, sin embargo creo que no estaría mal preguntar, antes de entrar— advirtió la rubia, que tenía las ojeras marcadas y un halito igual al del sake.

—Lo siento mucho, es que no pensé que Sai estuviera aquí, de hecho hasta pensé que era un poco temprano— acotó la de cabellos cortos sin quitar la vista del rostro de su maestra.

—En fin, ya no importa. De todos modos ya estaba terminando contigo Sai, espero que te haya quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer; puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando me estés informando constantemente ¿entendido? — el chico pintor asintió con la cabeza a lo que le decía la mayor.

—Esperen un momento ¿tendrás una misión Sai? — pregunto algo extrañada la de ojos verdes, que tenía una pequeña esperanza.

—Así es Sakura, y no es cualquier misión es por eso que le estoy dando todas las libertades— explicó la Hokage, que le tendía una hoja al amigo de Sakura.

—Ahh, entonces a mí también me gustaría asistir, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que no voy a una, además esta semana he hecho muchos turnos extra en el hospital— estaba segura de que con ese argumento convencería a la rubia, sin embargo esta frunció un poco el seño y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero esto no es algo en lo que tú puedas ser útil Sakura—

—Pero, Tsunade-sama yo también soy una ninja— hizo un puchero que le arrancó un sonrojo al pelinegro.

La 5ta lo meditó un momento, y colocó una hoja en frente de los ojos de la chica que se apresuró a tomarla. Tragó saliva y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella. Una vena se formó en su frente ¿acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

—¿Qué significa esto Tsunade-sama? — la pelirrosa golpeó con fuerza la mesa y dejó el papel encima de esta.

—Pues querías una misión y esa estaba disponible ¿o no es lo que querías? —

—Pues no, no es lo que quería. No tengo el más mínimo interés en estar de compañera con un traidor— la chica se cruzó de brazos y frunció aun más el seño.

—No hay problema si yo realizo esta misión junto con ella, claro después de que regrese— sus ojos brillaban presa de la tentación, estar solo con Sakura, aprender aun más cosas y ganarse su corazón. A pesar de haber visto el beso entre ambos, la reacción que había tenido la chica le incitaba a ser positivo y a no rendirse.

—No crees que es mucho Sai, no te sobre exijas por culpa de mi alumna— tomó el papel y borró aquel nombre que tanto perturbaba a la chica.

—¿Así está bien Sakura? — preguntó inocentemente.

—No tienes por qué molestarte, hasta podría hacer sola esa misión— dijo con derroche de altanería la kunoichi.

—Entonces ese es el acuerdo Hokage-sama— Sai hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la chica que tragaba saliva rápidamente.

—Supongo que no hay nada que alegar Sakura, cuando él vuelva tú te iras de misión con Sai, en lugar de Sasuke. Aunque me pregunto si eso es lo que realmente quieres—

—Desde que conocí al verdadero amor de Sasuke, yo me rendí, no tiene caso vivir atada a un recuerdo— explicó con despreocupación. Se despidió rápidamente para seguir al pelinegro que para su suerte estaba sentado frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage.

—Supongo que pronto nos veremos Sakura, hasta entonces— antes de irse, ella cogió su mano y le impidió marchar.

—Prometo responderte cuando vuelvas, aunque no puedo prometerte nada…. Lo siento— se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó. La pelirrosa recordó la calidez de sus brazos, al igual que cuando habían estado en su casa.

—Gracias Sakura— al escuchar esas palabras un flash vino a su mente, muy rápido y a la vez muy doloroso. Aquel día en que su historia había acabado.. el día en que él abandonó Konoha.

—Que tonta eres, si después de todo él no te prometió nada cuando partió. De hecho nunca empezamos algo— correspondió torpemente al gesto de su compañero y lo vio partir —no sé qué es lo que responderé, sin embargo creo que hay tiempo para eso.

Desde que la kunoichi había salido de su hogar este la había estado siguiendo, mejor dicho, desde que ella observó su ventana que el observó cada uno de sus mentes. Había estado a punto de ser descubierto, después de todo la joven no era nada de tonta y casi lo había sorprendido; agradecía no haber perdido aquella velocidad, sino hubiese sido aplastado por la pared que había botado Sakura.

Sigilosamente hasta la oficina de la 5ta Hokage, incluso desde un techo próximo, era capaz de captar cada uno de los movimientos de su ex compañera de equipo. Le intrigó bastante ver aquel gesto de pregunta en el rostro de la chica, pero más que eso le molesto verla en compañía de aquel chico.

—Ese es solo un reemplazo— susurró con bastante rabia contenida.

Continuó con sus labores de espionaje, vio que la chica le reclamaba a su maestra que parecía estar harta de los berrinches de aquella joven. Sin embargo la voz de Sai fue la que apaciguó toda la rabia de la chica y por supuesto encendió la llama del odio en el cuerpo del Uchiha. Se percató que ella sonreía y que su rival salía de aquel lugar, por lo que lo siguió, así se aseguraría que él no se propasase con la pelirrosa. Tuvo que buscar otra ubicación, ya que la chica había salido de la oficina de la rubia, justo después de él. Se movió con agilidad para situarse detrás del umbral de la puerta y escuchar toda la conversación en primera ubicación.

—_Prometo responderte cuando vuelvas, aunque no puedo prometerte nada…. Lo siento—_

¿A qué se refería con una respuesta? El portador del sharingan no entendía que se traían entre manos ambos chicos, pero lo que si sabía era que no podía dejarla sola ningún segundo y menos con Sai.

—¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones detrás de las puertas Sasuke? — su cuerpo se sorprendió al notar que la Hokage estaba detrás de él y no tenía una sonrisa muy amistosa.

—Hmp— uso su increíble velocidad para desaparecer del lugar. Estaría esperando en otro lugar a la pelirrosa que se veía un poco más aliviada, después de la charla con Tsunade.

Iba camino a casa, después de esa mañana tan productiva y de distraerse lo suficiente, llegó a la puerta de su casa y buscó las llaves entre los bolsillos del abrigo. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que estas caían al suelo desde sus manos; se agachó lentamente, sin embargo antes de poder tomarlas algo la jaló rápidamente y tapó su boca para que no gritara.

Sintió que era llevada en brazos a un lugar que estaba justamente al lado de su casa, el pelinegro la dejó delicadamente en la cama matrimonial. Se removió intranquila y lo miró con odio, no entendía hasta qué punto el podía hacer cosas que la perturbaban.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada, así que comienza a hablar Uchiha— trató de sonar lo más fría que pudiese. El portador del sharingan tomó asiento al lado de la ninja médico, que retrocedió unos centímetros; por alguna extraña razón el temor atravesaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Si te traje aquí es para que escuches algo que solo diré una vez— no estaba entendiendo, él no era de las personas que se preocuparan por los demás, entonces porque la había llevado su casa solo para decirle algo.

—¿Qué será lo que trata de decirme Sasuke-kun? — era la única interrogante que asaltaba su cabeza en esos momentos.

—Después de esto… no me voy a entrometer más—

—Podrías decir luego la estupidez que tienes en mente—

—Nunca podremos estar juntos… a pesar de eso esta será la única noche que estaremos juntos. Restauraré mi clan, pero no te utilizaré para eso, porque no te permitiré que conozcas de nuevo el dolor Sakura— se acercó lentamente, primero colocó su mano sobre la de Sakura que temblaba.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? no entendía como podía estar a pocos milímetros de sus labios y no ser capaz de escapar. No sabía como él le hacía dudar solo con una mirada le daba lo que ella siempre había anhelado.

Sus labios tuvieron contacto en un beso calmado y cariñoso, muy distinto del anterior, era un beso para tranquilizarla, como si algo malo viniera nuevamente.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué vienes y me besas, me dices esas cosas y pretendes no dañarme? Cuando lo único que haces…. Con esa actitud.. es dañarme aun más. Te dije una vez que estar sin ti, era como estar sola, dolía en lo más profundo y aun así pretendes no dañarme. Explícame tu lógica porque aun no la entiendo— las lágrimas fluían libremente a través del rostro de la pelirrosa que estaba siendo acostada suavemente en el colchón. El pelinegro había arrancado la chaqueta de la chica y había observado aquella bufanda que él había rechazado.

—Esta será la única vez que te amaré, y por eso es que prometo que no dolerá— se quitó su chaqueta y chaleco quedando solo en polera y pantalones. Beso el mentón de la chica, para luego subir y apoderarse de aquellos carnosos labios, con más ansias, con más deseo. Ella no quería ceder, pero al ver que las lágrimas se detenían y que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no pudo evitar corresponder los actos de Sasuke.

Ahora era la pelirrosa quien iniciaba el beso, mientras se aferraba al cuello del chico que colaba sus manos entre la blusa de la chica. Ella suspiraba entre los labios del joven e instintivamente abría sus piernas para aferrarse a las caderas del Uchiha.

No espero más y retiró la blusa de la Kunoichi, que estorbaba enormemente, así se permitió tener más contacto con la piel de la joven. Una piel suave y tibia que albergaba sus caricias, ella apretaba los ojos con fuerza al sentir que una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los pechos sobre la tela del sostén. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos para ver el rostro del pelinegro que sonreía, tal y como ella lo recordaba, ese fue el término para su cordura; con esfuerzo se incorporó para quedar ahora ella sentada encima de Sasuke y retirar con mucho esfuerzo la playera del joven que le ayudó sin complicarse.

Entre besos y caricias ambos habían quedado en ropa interior y se besaban con total entrega y pasión, ella movía sus caderas en un vaivén que estaba volviendo al Uchiha que tomó una de las manos de la chica y la guío hasta su miembro, muy avergonzada la pelirrosa deslizó su mano por la intimidad del joven y se percató cuan erecta estaba, empezó a masajearla lentamente hasta que un gemido ronco le incitó a aumentar la intensidad de las caricias.

Cegado por el placer que Sakura le estaba dando mordió el hombro de la chica a lo cual ella respondió con un gemido sonoro. No pudo evitarlo más y arrancó el sostén de encaje que llevaba la Kunoichi, mientras apretaba con una de sus manos en firme trasero de la ojiverde que se deshacía en gemidos.

—Ahh Sasuke-kun, no quiero… ahhh que pares— él tampoco se detendría, recostó nuevamente a la joven y beso uno de sus pechos, mordió uno de sus pezones y dirigió una de sus manos a la intimidad de la chica que estaba por demás húmeda. La de cabellos cortos apretaba las sábanas con fuerza y se mordía el labio para no gritar.

Fue inútil mantener la mente en la realidad cuando la lengua del chico empezó a jugar con su ombligo y a descender peligrosamente, lamio por sobre la tela de las bragas de la chica haciendo un ademán de penetración.

—Ahhhhhhh… Sasu-ku-kun—no podía detenerse, si ella se lo pidiera sería imposible en esos momentos. Arrancó la última prenda de la chica y se deleitó con los fluidos de Sakura que gritaba el nombre de su amante. Ella sujetaba los cabellos del chico y le pedía que siguiera; sintió que tendría su primer orgasmo por lo que detuvo el placer oral para sacarse los bóxer, levantó una de las piernas de la chica y la vio a los ojos, estaba llorando a mares. Fue ahí cuando la cordura volvió a su cuerpo y sintió culpa, se sintió egoísta nuevamente, arrancándole la virginidad solo por egoísmo, solo para que fuera de él y para que siempre lo recordara.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas cristalinas y atrajo con fuerza al chico para que la penetrara sin remordimientos; era de esperarse que soltara un grito que fue callado inmediatamente con un beso del pelinegro que no había avanzado más.

—No te apresures— empezó a lamer nuevamente los pechos de la chica, para que se relajara y pudiera continuar. Ella empezó a gemir, lo cual aprovechó para adentrar aun más su miembro en la intimidad de la chica, con un poco de esfuerzo rompió aquella barrera que sabía causaría mucho dolor, pero ella ya parecía entregada a todo lo que él hiciera.

Empezó con un vaivén lento y sensual, un poco torpe al principio, para dar paso a envestidas salvajes; la chica seguía los movimientos de caderas de Sasuke como podía.

—De seguro que Karin le ha enseñado muchas cosas— al venir ese pensamiento a su mente se paró en seco, reacción que fue distinguida por el Uchiha que se había detenido y casi como si leyera la mente besó con pasión a la chica, esta sonrió penosamente. Su primera vez tendría muchas emociones, todas oscilando en los extremos.

Una fuerte estocada la trajo a la realidad, gimió con más fuerza que antes, eso había sido diferente; más bien profundo y placentero, tal y como lo imaginaba. Esa sensación llenó su cuerpo, al fin empezaba a disfrutarlo por completo, fue tanto así que cambió su posición, para quedar sentada sobre al pelinegro, pero a espaldas de este; así no le daría el gusto en verla así de excitada.

Con más fuerza se ayudo para que las penetraciones fueran profundas, Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besar su espalda y masajear ambos pechos con las manos. Ella se giró levemente y buscó la boca de Sasuke mientras se movía rápidamente, sabía que pronto llegaría su orgasmo, casi gritando su cuerpo se detuvo; el Uchiha levantó un par de veces más las caderas y se vino dentro de la chica que encontró deliciosa la sensación.

Se dedicó a besar un poco más el cuello de la chica y su espalda, mientras que ella trataba de relajar su respiración a una más calmada. Salió del interior de la joven y se colocó inmediatamente de pie, ella solo se tapó con una sábana y ocultó su sonrojo al ver el cuerpo desnudo del ojinegro que había pintado una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

No supo cuando Sasuke volvió a acercarse a ella, más bien se agacho al borde de la cama para estar a la altura de la joven que se sentó y lo miró un poco más seria.

—Solo esta vez… Te amo— había esperado tantos años por esa confesión, que él correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero no había nada más que un vacio, aquel placer que había sentido en aquellos momentos ahora era reemplazado por angustia.

—Eres cruel y egoísta Sasuke-kun, porque solo hiciste eso por primera y última vez. Volviste a amarrarme a ti, creo que ya no podré pensar otra respuesta a la confesión de Sai— la muchacha trató de secarse las lágrimas, mientras era observada por Sasuke, que había fruncido el seño. Ahora entendía por qué tantos secretos entre ellos. Sin embargo ya había perdido su oportunidad de reclamar, porque había dicho sus sentimientos la única vez que se lo había permitido.

Aunque ella quisiera estar feliz, no podía por culpa de los miedos de Sasuke, ellos no podían estar juntos. Eso le había quedado claro mientras hacían el amor, la trataba con tanto cuidado, siempre con miedo, y así nunca podrían entregarse completamente.

—Prefieres dañarla a ella que a mí, en el fondo no sé si eso es bueno o malo para mí— pensó la chica, al recordar que su ex compañero de equipo ya había compartido la cama con Karin y más encima en frente de sus ojos.


	10. El final de un amor que nunca comenzó

10. El final de un amor que nunca comenzó

Para borrar los recuerdos dolorosos la única escapatoria son los recuerdos felices; pero hay veces en que ser feliz también duele… incluso más que el dolor mismo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde "aquel incidente" o así trataba de llamarle Sakura, a lo que había pasado con el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Después de ello, cada mañana se levantaba en la madrugada para ver hacia su ventana, aunque era desalentador para ella saber que no había ni una luz que diera señales de que él aun habitaba ese lugar.

Trató de convencerse que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, que incluso él dolor con el cual la miró siempre no existía. Pero como distinguir entre esa mezcla de emociones, como saber que era lo que realmente sentía Sasuke; si al haber compartido con él uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, también había sido lo más doloroso.

—Como si fuese tan fácil elegir entre una de las dos cosas; creo que no se si elegir entre la felicidad de ese momento o el dolor que estoy sintiendo y que de seguro me acompañara hasta que sea una anciana— decidió no pensar en eso nuevamente, con una semana de reflexión era suficiente para saber que el asunto no tenía solución, y más aun, el futuro era incierto y oscuro para ella.

Observó el reloj de pared y comprobó que su mente había volado muy lejos esa mañana, ya que tenía media hora para alistarse y partir al hospital.

—Nieve— la ventana del living dejaba ver aquellos copos que se esparcían entre Konoha y anunciaban que el invierno había llegado —es como si me estuvieran dando una señal— pensó la de cabellos cortos que tomó su abrigo y salió rauda hacia el hospital de Konoha. Su ausencia en esa semana ya había sido justificada con la Hokage, quien no entendía el extraño comportamiento de su pupila, pero si conocía un rostro con una mirada de dolor; fue por ello que no se negó a darle la semana libre a la Haruno que prometió trabajar turnos extra la próxima para compensar los días perdidos, sin embargo hoy estaba dispuesta a hacer su jornada habitual.

Checó por última vez la casa en la que vivían Sasuke y Karin, pero nada, ninguna señal de vida.

—Ni modo— caminó rápidamente y pasó por el restaurant de ramen al que acudía habitualmente su mejor amigo —lo había olvidado por completo, la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Naruto y no le he comprado nada. Demonios, creo que tendré que correr uno de estos días, sino me matara— le relajaba pensar en esas ocasiones en las que compartía con sus amigos. Ella siempre pensó que ellos tenían un poder mágico para arrebatarle el dolor aunque fuese por unas horas. Sonrió de lado y entró al hospital, el camino se había hecho muy corto al solo pensar en algo que no fuese Sasuke.

—Había olvidado que hoy es mi día en maternidad, creo que podré relajarme con aquellas preciosuras— aunque a veces se viera como una mujer fría, uno de los mayores sueños de la kunoichi de cabellos rosa era el de ser madre.. y más aun que el padre de sus hijos fuera —.. ya ya, concéntrate Sakura, deja de pensar tonterías— se colocó su delantal y amarró sus cabellos.

Como era de costumbre había acudido esa mañana a comer ramen, el mejor desayuno según el rubio que degustaba sin calma los fideos del plato.

—¡Quiero otro más! — le pidió al cocinero que sonrió al ver al chico tan animado.

—Te ves muy enérgico hoy Naruto— comentó el mayor que ya estaba sirviendo otra porción del tradicional platillo.

—Qué bueno que se nota, pues esta otra semana cumplo 18 años— dijo muy emocionado el rubio, que no esperó y engulló con maestría la nueva porción de ramen.

—Supongo que harás una gran fiesta—

—Al…ghro.. ashmi— trató de responder con la boca llena.

—Cierra la boca Dobe— una voz obligó a Naruto a tragar más rápido lo que tenía en la boca.

—¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaba el ramen— comentó el hiperactivo chico.

—Hmp.. nada en particular, solo acompañaba a ….—

—Sasuke-kun, espérame aquí tengo un trámite que hacer— una melosa pelirroja dijo esto y le robó un beso al pelinegro que frunció el seño.

—Vaya… ¿Cómo dejas que haga eso? Se supone que tú…— el portador del sharingan le mandó una mirada asesina al hijo del cuarto, que prefirió seguir comiendo; sabia que cuando su amigo lo miraba así era mejor no seguir preguntando —pobre Sakura-chan— fue el único pensamiento que rondaba la mente del rubio.

Ya había pasado la visita en la mayoría de las salas de la maternidad, ahora solo descansaba en su voz con una humeante taza de café. La mañana había sido más dura de lo que había pensado, sobre todo porque ese día los bebes parecían más irritados que en otras ocasiones.

—Ahora….— dirigió su vista hacia el diario mural donde estaba marcado con claridad los ingresos y controles prenatales —Ya veo, tendré que dar muchas buenas o malas noticias— desde que había iniciado sus guardias en el hospital, sabía cuando importante era la noticia de un nuevo ser que venía en camino.

Se estiró y dejó pasar a la primera paciente, que curiosamente no tenía ningún dato en su ficha, cosa que le extraño mucho. —quizás no quiere hacer su identidad algo público.. Qué extraño— pensó mientras veía como la puerta se abría lentamente y dejaba pasar a la primera ¿paciente?

—¿Tú? — la ojiverde se sorprendió al ver quien había entrado a su box.

Había terminado con su "desayuno", pero seguía en el puesto Ichiraku ya que había decidido esperar a su amigo que tomaba una botella de Sake.

—Tan temprano y tomando sake Teme— comentó en tono inquisitivo Uzumaki.

El pelinegro dejó a un lado la botella con aquella bebida y suspiró pesadamente.

—Eso no te importa usuratonkashi— le dijo el ojinegro que dejó la paga y se dispuso a marcharse de aquel lugar.

—¡Espera Teme! No se te olvide que esta otra semana cumplo año, así que no faltes—

—Hmp— le ignoró olímpicamente.

—Si quieres…— sabía que se iba a arrepentir por lo que iba a decir— si quieres puedes llevarla contigo— el Uchiha continuó con su camino, dejando con una enorme duda a Naruto —¿me pregunto si será capaz de llevarla a la fiesta? — no quería herir a Sakura, sin embargo sabía que esa era una oportunidad o para que la pelirrosa reaccionara o simplemente lo dejara ir. Pero lo que no sabía era que eso ya no era algo que dependiera de la ninja médico.

La pelirrosa esbozó una escueta sonrisa al ver a la persona que se asomaba en su consulta y por supuesto un gran abrazo.

—Pensé que demorarías más— afirmó la kunoichi que no quería soltar a Sai, quien se sonrojó al instante en que sintió el cuerpo de Sakura cerca del suyo.

—No era una misión difícil, así que en cuanto este entregue mi informe podemos partir— a pesar de tener unas grandes ojeras, él seguía sonriendo porque había esperado con ansias el momento en el cual ella le respondiera.

—Creo que podríamos esperar unos días, pues veras que se acerca el cumpleaños de Naruto y sé que me matará si no asisto—

—Supongo que no hay problema.. bueno Sakura tengo que ver a la Hokage-sama, así que después hablamos— hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar de trabajo de la chica que suspiró. En parte estaba feliz de ver a su amigo sano y salvo, sin embargo una cuota de tristeza le embargaba debido a que tenía que responder a la confesión que había hecho el ex-anbu. Y ella ya conocía aquella respuesta.

En el lapsus en que había hablado con Sai, no había notado que la enfermera había dejado una ficha en su escritorio. El sonido de la puerta la volvió a la realidad..

—Pase— dijo sin prestar mucha atención a quien se dirigía a ella.

—Qué demonios… quería que me viera una médico competente— esa voz, esa voz la podría reconocer aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

—Pero que dem…— cuando poso sus ojos verdes en su próxima paciente, sintió como su boca se abría casi hasta llegar al suelo y sus ojos se desorbitaban —¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? No recuerdo que este fuera un lugar para que viniera gente como tú, Karin— pasó de asombro a la rabia en cuestión de segundos, recibiendo solo una mirada burlona por parte de la pelirroja.

—Vengo como paciente así que modera tu trato Sakura— la de lentes tomó asiento concienzudamente frente a la Kunoichi que la examinaba con ojos asesinos.

—Supongo que no tengo remedio ¿Cuál es tu consulta? — apoyó el codo en su escritorio y la miró sin emoción alguna.

—Pues esa es una pregunta estúpida, no se supone que esto es una consulta prenatal— la de cabellos cortos sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella en ese preciso instante, su boca se secó y sus manos sudaban copiosamente. Fijo aquellos ojos verdes en la pelirroja y pudo distinguir un sonrojo poco usual en la chica.

—¿Y entonces que hay con eso? — trató de preguntar sin interés.

—Pues que quiero saber si estoy embarazada o no— lo que más se temía con aquella consulta se estaba haciendo realidad, lo único que ella no podría separar. La última esperanza para la pelirrosa parecía muy lejana.

—Recuéstate en la camilla Karin— indicó como una robot. Pensó en solo hacer su trabajo y pasar por alto todo lo que su imaginación le estaba indicando en esos momentos.

La pelirroja hizo lo que le había dicho su rival y se descubrió el abdomen. Sakura se situó a su lado y con sus manos en el abdomen de Karin empezó a emitir chakra para localizar efectivamente o no un embarazo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaban… sentía como la angustia no la dejaba discernir con claridad en esos momentos, pero estaba segura, más que segura.

—Efectivamente estás embarazada Karin, de aproximadamente mes y medio— fue lo único que atino a decir, para después entrar rápidamente al baño con la excusa de lavarse las manos, sin embargo eran sus ojos los que tenía que enjuagar en esos momentos, porque lo menos que quería era ser descubierta por ella. Se miró al espejo y los notó visiblemente rojos, hinchados y opacos; sería casi imposible disimular eso; se apresuró a enjuagar su rostro para evitar quejas por parte de la pelirroja.

Salió del baño y vio a Karin que ya estaba sentada en frente de su escritorio con una sonrisa de "oreja a oreja" literalmente hablando. Tomó asiento y cogió una papeleta que relleno con algunos datos de la ficha que había ignorado y que en estos momentos le estaba costando uno de los momentos más amargos de su vida.

—Estoy segura de que Sasuke estará muy feliz con esta noticia; el siempre quiso restaurar su clan y ahora podrá hacerlo junto a mi— comentó con malicia la chica de lentes que estaba atenta a los ojos de la kunoichi que apretaba el lápiz con fuerza y trataba de escribir derecho en aquel papel.

—_Nunca podremos estar juntos… a pesar de eso esta será la única noche que estaremos juntos. Restauraré mi clan, pero no te utilizaré para eso, porque no te permitiré que conozcas de nuevo el dolor Sakura—_

Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la de cabellos largos se le vino a la mente eso que había dicho Sasuke, antes de entregarse a él.

—Entonces ¿él sabía que ella estaba embarazada y aun así decidió hacerlo conmigo? — al pensar en eso apretó tanto el lápiz que este se rompió dejando que la tinta manchara la papeleta que estaba casi lista y manchando la camiseta de Karin que le dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Cómo puedes ser tan incompetente, reclamaré al hospital por esto— la pelirrosa no la tomó en cuenta y colocó algo encima para seguir escribiendo aquel papel. Cuando hubo terminado dejó su lápiz a un lado y le extendió el brazo a la chica para que cogiera el documento.

—Bueno esa es la citación para tu control en un mes más y algunas indicaciones que espero esta vez Sí entiendas y sigas al pie de la letra, porque de ello depende la salud del bebé y la tuya— la de lentes la miró con altanería y soltó una carcajada.

—Así que tú serás mi ginecóloga… pues eso lo hace más interesante—

Ignorando las palabras de Karin le indicó que no se perdiera al recoger unas vitaminas en la farmacia del hospital. Esta simplemente salió del box dando un gran portazo y lanzándole un desprecio a Sakura que aun no asimilaba nada de lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

Dejó que su cabeza descansara entre sus piernas y retuvo entre sus dedos aquellos sedosos cabellos rosados que cubrían un rostro marchitado por la decepción. No podía creer que todo hubiese ocurrido así, que venía en camino un hijo de Sasuke y que eso era el final de todo, ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a quitarle el padre a esa criatura que venía en camino. Y tampoco creía capaz a Sasuke de abandonarlo, sabiendo que él había perdido a toda su familia con tan solo 7 años de edad.

—En verdad ahora se acabó Sasuke-kun— ahogó un gemido entre sus manos y jaló de sus cabellos sin compasión, tratando de liberar aquel dolor. Sintió como las lágrimas mojaban su uniforme y el piso sin detenerse; se colocó en posición fetal en la silla de su escritorio y trató de contener los gritos de dolor mordiendo sus manos, sino sabía que eso llamaría la atención de sus colegas y por supuesto de su maestra Tsunade.

Ese día había sido un infierno, desde la mañana hasta los últimos minutos de su turno; los embarazadas parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para venir con el peor humor posible y ella tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles como para hacer bien su trabajo.

Siguiendo la rutina diaria entrego el turno al médico entrante y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, ya que a pesar de estar con el peor ánimo tenía que comprar el regalo para Naruto.

—Supongo que una dotación de ramen para un mes sería un buen regalo— pensó la pelirrosa que recorría las calles del centro de Konoha en busca de aquel obsequio. Observó las vitrinas con calma, hasta que se detuvo en una; aquel símbolo había llamado por completo su atención, pues claro ella lo conocía muy bien y a la vez lo detestaba por todo el sufrimiento que le había traído.

No lo dudó y entró al lugar, vio dos llaveros uno que el símbolo del clan Uchiha y otro con el símbolo que usaba Naruto en su playera. No lo dudó y compró aquel para el rubio y el otro.. pues el otro era algo que ella quería conservar, quizás en algún momento serviría de algo.

Bastante satisfecha salió de la tienda con el regalo comprado y con el resto de dinero que le había comprado le regalaría unos cupones para que Naruto comiera en el restaurant Ichiraku, era el complemento perfecto de ese regalo.

—Creo que no sería mala idea que comprara algo de ropa, después de todo a veces hay que mimarse un poco— ella sabía que esa era una medida para distraer su mente y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Recorrió las tiendas y vio ropa de invierno, prendas ajustadas, otras un poco más abrigadas; sin ninguna idea en mente entró a una de ellas y empezó a revisar los percheros en busca de algún vestido que fuera agradable a la vista y abrigado para esa época. Sin mucho tiempo perdido vio uno que se acomodaba a sus necesidades, de un color rosa pálido, se complementaba perfectamente con el color de sus cabellos; manga larga y con cuello amplio de un color negro, al igual que los puños de las mangas y bolsillos a los lados. Cuando se lo probó encontró que era muy corto por lo que buscó una falda escocesa que tuviera los mismos tonos; después de probarse todo lo pago y siguió recorriendo tiendas. Nuevamente paró en seco cuando vio la vitrina.

—Siempre las vitrinas— se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sabía que no tenía que entrar, mejor dicho, sabía que no tenía si quiera que pensar en comprar algo allí. Pero era una buena perdedora o eso quería pensar ella, por lo que decidió que ahí haría la última compra del día.

Y finalmente había llegado el cumpleaños de su hiperactivo amigo, habían sido días oscuros y poco animados, sino fuera por Uzumaki que iba todos los días a recordarle de su fiesta, su humor hubiera estado por los suelos.

Se vistió rápidamente con las ropas que había comprado, se arregló escasamente y cogió el regalo, iba 1 minuto tarde y eso era mucho para el rubio que seguramente haría un gran escándalo.

Sin importarle la falda corrió por arriba de los tejados para acortar camino y llegar al lugar donde había sido citada. Cuando golpeó notó que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban allí: Lee, Neji junto a Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji; Sai apartado en un rincón, Kakashi, Tsunade e Iruka… todos estaban ahí, incluso él.. y aunque ella sabía que vendría, igualmente sintió un vacio en su estómago.

—Feliz cumpleaños Naruto— trató de sonar emocionada porque sabía que esa fecha siempre había sido importante para el joven, pero sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro no estaban acordes en esos momentos. El hijo del cuarto Hokage lo había notado y sintió culpa por haberle dicho a Sasuke que invitara a Karin, aun así quería que ella se divirtiera. La pelirrosa le entregó ambos regalos y los ojos del chico brillaron al ver los cupones para comer todo el ramen que pudiera.

—Pasa Sakura-chan, ya están todos aquí— la kunoichi dejó su abrigo en un perchero cercano y caminó directamente hacía Sai que sonreía cálidamente. No pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, mientras era observada por un celoso pelinegro que apretaba con fuerza el vaso de refresco que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí Sai— se apretó más al cuerpo del chico que empezaba a sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Vayamos junto a los otros— la de cabellos cortos asintió tímidamente y casi inconscientemente tomó la mano del pintor que no dudo en apretarla entre sus dedos.

—¡A todos muchas gracias por haber venido! — agradeció animosamente Naruto.

Todos conversaban muy animados, menos Sasuke que tenía literalmente pegada a Karin a su brazo.

—Podrías soltarme, no es que vayas a perderte en este lugar— levantó una ceja y la miró con algo de desprecio.

—No quiero hacerlo, porque veo como esa pelo de chicle te come con la mirada— Sasuke frunció el seño al escuchar ese comentario, él más que nadie sabía que Sakura no tenía el más mínimo interés en él, después de lo que había ocurrido hacía una semana.

Sakura notó que todos estaban concentrados en beber y comer, por lo que sacó de su cartera una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Ese regalo es para Naruto ¿verdad? — la de ojos verdes le sonrió a Sai que no había entendido nada. Se acercó lentamente a Sasuke y Karin.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que la ninja médico iba en dirección hacia donde estaba él, miró en todas direcciones, pero vio que solo estaba él.

—Sakura— pronunció con voz ronca y sensual, ella le miró con una sonrisa melancólica, una que nunca había conocido. Y ante toda expectativa se sorprendió.

—Karin esto es para ti— la pelirrosa extendió el pequeño regalo y le hizo un ademán a Karin para que lo cogiera. La de lentes dudó un momento, después de todo ellas eran enemigas.

—Vaya, no sabía que andabas con estas pelo de chicle— la aludida solo miró hacia un lado, Sasuke pudo ver como torcía aquella sonrisa melancólica en una mueca de tristeza; la pelirroja no perdió tiempo ya abrió rápidamente el paquete, cuando vio lo que estaba en su interior sus labios se curvaron triunfalmente.

—Es para felicitarte por tu embarazo, como médico creo que sería bueno que supieras que estoy feliz por ti— como pedía mentir de tal manera, pensaba la aprendiz de Tsunade. Se recriminaba por ser tan masoquista, pero mientras más dolor sintiera, más ganas le darían de olvidarlo.

Todos se voltearon al ver la escena en la que Sakura le había entregado un regalo a Karin, no era desconocido para nadie que la integrante del equipo 7 odiaba a la pelirroja. Pero aun mayor fue el asombro al ver lo que contenía aquella caja.

—Parece que te me adelantaste con la noticia pelo de chicle— Sasuke que estaba observando todo en primera fila, no entendía porque su ex compañera le hacía ese regalo a su compañera de casa —bueno Sasuke-kun creo que esta noticia te hará muy feliz— la pelirrosa decidió alejarse antes de que sus lágrimas se hicieran visibles…— estoy embarazada.. vamos a ser padres— una sonrisa maliciosa contra una mueca de asombro de todos los presentes que ahora entendían porque un par de zapatos de bebé habían sido un regalo para Karin. Naruto sintió que su quijada llegaba hasta el piso, vio como su amiga pasó rápidamente por su lado y se disculpaba por no poder seguir en la fiesta.

—Sakura-chan—

—Vamos Sasuke-kun ¿no estás feliz por la noticia? — el pelinegro frunció el seño y miró con odio a la de lentes que trataba de mostrar una expresión inocente.

—Nos vamos a casa— en frente de todos los presentes cogió a Karin del brazo y la sacó a rastras del lugar, mientras que Sai miraban con preocupación la dirección en la cual había partido la pelirrosa.


	11. Situaciones extrañas y dudas

11. Situaciones extrañas y dudas

Creer en un amor no sentido, es como decirse a sí mismo que no habrá más mañana para encontrar el amor verdadero.

Había salido rápidamente de la fiesta de Naruto, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, sentía que su corazón sangraba y ella como médico nada podía hacer, porque era una herida que se curaba con algo que ella no conocía en esos momentos.._amor_.

Muy cerca de la kunoichi Sai trataba de "atraparla", sabía que ella estaba sufriendo mucho y aunque él pensaba que debería estar feliz, no lo estaba para nada. No podía describir cual era la emoción que estaba dentro de su pecho en esos momentos, pero sí estaba seguro de que tenía que alcanzarla sino algo malo podría ocurrir.

Sakura quería llegar lo más pronto a un lugar donde nadie la molestara, claramente su hogar no era la primera opción por razones obvias. Mientras corría miraba en ambas direcciones en búsqueda de una banca.. un árbol.. una frondosa planta que la cobijara en esos momentos.

—Por favor…— rogaba… hasta que sintió que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas y caía al suelo causado por el pavimento resbaladizo y sus pocas ganas de continuar. Apenas su rostro entró en contacto con el frío asfalto empezó a llorar como si la vida se le fuese en ello, desgarrándose los dedos por tratar de apretar el asfalto y ahogándose con cada quejido de dolor —parece que este es el mejor lugar para alguien como yo— fue un pensamiento miserable, pero cierto desde su perspectiva. Trató de colocarse de pie, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía y su mente aun estaba nublada por el dolor.

—Hola preciosa— dijo un jounin de mediana edad que circulaba por los alrededores del centro de Konoha. La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada perdida hacia aquel espécimen que la observaba lascivamente y se relamía los labios.

Un extraño presentimiento asaltó a Sai que uso una de sus aves de tinta para apresurar el paso, en su corta experiencia como ninja sabía que cuando su sexto sentido le decía que algo estaba pesando, el tenía que creerle.

El mayor tomó a Sakura del brazo y la levanto como si de una pluma se tratara, acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica, para degustar el aroma de la kunoichi que no respondía en absoluto a lo que estaba haciéndole aquel hombre.

—Hueles muy bien— sin pensarlo la llevó a un callejón y empezó a lamer el cuello de la de cabellos cortos que sintió un leve cosquilleo que la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — fue lo único que apareció en su mente, pero al ver que se trataba de un extraño sus ojos de horrorizaron y trató de soltar un grito. Al sentir que la chica se tensaba colocó una de sus manos en la boca de la joven, para que esta no gritara.

—Si cooperas esto será muy placentero— la pelirrosa solo pudo distinguir los ojos amatistas de aquel hombre y los cabellos celestes. Se tensó inmediatamente al sentir una mano traviesa que acariciaba su trasero sin tapujos. Quiso gritar, pero le fue imposible al sentir la lengua del otro que la exploraba con confianza, sin importarle el estado en el que estuviera la chica.

Solo podía llorar, lo cual le hacía sentir más impotente que nunca, porque desde la partida de Sasuke ella había hecho una promesa a si misma de nunca depender de alguien para defenderse, pero que podía hacer en esos momentos si estaba completamente inmovilizada. Era casi como una muñeca, todos hacían lo que quisieran con su cuerpo, primero Sasuke y después ese extraño que no tenía pensado soltarla.

—Por favor que termine rápido…— eso fue lo único que pidió la ninja médico que ya se había resignado a la idea de que sería violada en ese lugar —Sasuke-kun…— se vino a la mente el rostro del pelinegro cuando estaban haciendo el amor, lloró con más fuerza al rememorar esa situación. A pesar de que el Uchiha la había utilizado, había sido muy distinto de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

—Eso es…. Estate quieta— decía con voz ronca y arrastrada aquel ojiamatista.

Cuando una de las manos se coló entre sus piernas sintió temor, quiso morir en ese mismo instante… pero se detuvo bruscamente y sintió como la presión sobre su cuerpo desaparecía y se resbalaba para quedar recostada en la pared, con la piel un tanto expuesta al frío y marcas en todo su cuello y pecho.

Colocó su chaqueta en la espalda de la ojiverde que la miró esperanzada —Perdón por demorar— ella aun no distinguía bien de quien se trataba.

—Sasu-ke-kun— después de eso su mente se fue a negro y cayó sobre algo mullido que la cobijo, para después tomarla en brazos y llevarla a otro lugar.

—Lo siento, por no ser quien esperabas— respondió el pintor que vio el rostro un poco más calmado de la pelirrosa. Luego posó sus ojos ébano en aquel hombre que había ultrajado a la chica y lo reconoció de inmediato, parecía que su misión no había terminado aun. Torció una sonrisa y continuó con el camino que lo llevaría a su casa, ya que su máxima prioridad estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

No muy lejos de ahí el portador del sharingan había parado de arrastrar a Karin para fijarse en Sai que llevaba a "su" Sakura en brazos y con su chaqueta. Apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Karin que se quejó inmediatamente, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por Sasuke que no tardó en dirigirse a aquel callejón de dónde habían salido aquellos dos. La de lentes al ver un cuerpo tirado empezó a sudar frío y tiró de la manga del Uchiha.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos Sasuke-kun, nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver con ellos— primera vez que hablaba así delante del pelinegro, que sintió que algo no estaba bien ahí, además del embarazo de Karin. No lo pensó dos veces y por primera vez le hizo caso a su acompañante que suspiró de alivió, en cambio, él no puedo evitar darle una mirada de desprecio a Suigetsu que estaba inconsciente en aquel lugar.

Todo el camino hacia la casa fue en silencio, la pelirroja tampoco quiso hablar porque sabía que Sasuke la atacaría con preguntas que ella no sabría cómo responder. Por su parte el pelinegro recordaba el regalo que le había dado Sakura a Karin, frunció el seño inmediatamente.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta con una fuerza descomunal, la de lentes prácticamente corrió al interior del lugar y tomó asiento en el sillón del comedor. Sasuke masajeó su sien y tomó asiento frente a la chica.

—Tienes mucho que explicar, así que empieza a hablar— se cruzó de brazos y espero a que la joven empezara a hablar.

—Se supone que está claro ¿o no Sasuke-kun? — dijo esta con mucho naturalidad, tratando de ocultar los nervios.

—No está claro, porque es imposible… bueno tu sabes— revolvió sus cabellos con incomodidad, mientras fijaba la vista en la mueca de molestia que se formaba en el rostro de la chica.

Se inclinó un poco para mirar al portador del sharingan a los ojos.. —tienes muy mala memoria, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que es verdad que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, así que tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que serás padre.. y no podrás estar con nadie más que no sea yo— se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal. El Uchiha solo pudo soltar un suspiro, estaba consciente de que había cometido el peor error de su vida; tenía claridad de que no quería herir a Sakura, pero esto no estaba en sus planes… en el fondo de su corazón aun albergaba la esperanza de volver a ella, pero con esto esa pequeña luz se había acabado por completo.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba consciente de que al asumir la responsabilidad no podría volver a ser la persona que era, tendría que cambiar completamente y adquirir un nuevo rol, compartir el resto de su vida con una persona que no le importaba en lo más mínimo y verla.. a ella.. con otro que no fuese él. Sin duda ese era un gran golpe a su orgullo.

Todos estaban mirándose las caras, después de lo que había ocurrido con Sakura y Sasuke los ánimos habían decaído considerablemente, incluso el rubio hiperactivo había quedado preocupado después de saber que Karin estaba embarazada. Siempre bromeó con el tema de que su amigo restaurara su clan, pero nunca pensó que sería tan rápido se haría realidad.

—Que problemático es todo esto— dijo como siempre el Nara que recibió un codazo por parte de Ino, que estaba con el seño bastante fruncido.

—No puedo creerlo y menos de Sasuke, pobre Sakura— la rubia sabía cuánto amaba su amiga a Sasuke, ella mejor que nadie era testigo de todo lo que había sufrido. Incluso ella lo había vivido…

—Estoy preocupada por ella— dijo Tsunade a lo que todos asintieron.

—Sai fue tras ella, no creo que le pase algo malo— acotó Tenten que trató de ver el lado positivo de aquel drama.

—No podemos arruinarle la fiesta a Naruto, así que continuemos celebrando y confiemos en que todo se va solucionar— acotó Chouji que tenía una hamburguesa en la boca. Todos rieron al ver al amigo de Shikamaru así de relajado, y trataron de retomar lo que estaban haciendo. Naruto sonrió y siguió de anfitrión, aunque la culpa no lo había dejado tranquilo en lo absoluto.

—Ella estará bien— la voz de su sensei le dio a entender que no se preocupara.

—Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei— se volvió para subir el volumen de la música.

El ex integrante del equipo ANBU había llegado a su casa con algo de dificultad para abrir, ya que traía a la pelirrosa en brazos. Luego de entrar la depositó en su cama y se dirigió a la cocina para calentar el agua y preparar un té, recordaba que debía colocarle bastante azúcar para que las personas se tranquilizaran, porque seguramente la pelirrosa no despertaría muy tranquila después de todo lo que había pasado.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras el agua hervía, con la vista perdida en dirección a la ventana que mostraba un blanquecino panorama, demasiado bello para que ese momento fuese así de deprimente. Se había dado cuenta que lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era matar a cierto pelinegro, no recordaba haber tenido esa sensación alguna vez, era algo totalmente nuevo e incontrolable. Sin leerlo de algún libro, estaba consciente de que era dañino tener pensamientos así, tanto para él como para la persona que sería la afectada.

—¡No! — escuchó el grito que provenía desde su habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a paso acelerado y vio a la pelirrosa que había despertado abruptamente. Con lágrimas en el rostro y su pecho descubierto, dejando ver el sostén; un sonrojo se formó inevitable y cogió una manta para arropar a la chica y así tratar de tranquilizarla.

—No hay nada que pueda dañarte aquí— le habló desde muy cerca, a lo que la chica reaccionó negativamente.

—¡Suéltame Sasuke! — le había llamado Sasuke inconscientemente, se tapó la boca rápidamente el reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Lo estaba dañando, incluso cuando él le había salvado de aquel hombre del callejón —Lo siento.. mucho.. Sai— este solo sonrió de lado.

—¿Estás un poco mejor Sakura? — la de cabellos cortos asintió con un poco de vergüenza, tapándose hasta el cuello — Me alegro—

—Me iré en seguida, no tienes que preocuparte— dijo con una tenue sonrisa, que contrastaba con las gotas saladas que caían de sus esmeraldas.

—No tienes que preocuparte, puedes quedarte aquí cuanto necesites— iba a reprocharle, pero el ruido de la tetera le interrumpió —espera un poco, prepararé un poco de té.. con bastante azúcar— le llamó la atención que dijera eso último.

—Creo que debí decirle que no me gusta el té con azúcar— en la cocina el pelinegro estaba bastante agitado, ahora no era esa sensación de querer matar, sino que de proteger, era lo que más quería en esos momentos.

Tomó dos tazas y preparó el té según las indicaciones de un papel que estaba pegado en el refrigerador, después de todo él no era de las personas que se destacara mucho por sus habilidades culinarias.

La chica ya estaba sentada en la mesa, lo cual sorprendió a Sai quien dejó la bandeja con la bebida caliente, Sakura extendió la mano y cogió una de las tazas y probó su contenido.

Para sus adentros una mueca de asco se mostró, en realidad estaba muy dulce… aunque podía soportarlo.. incluso podría llegar a gustarle. Observó a Sai que tenía esa sonrisa y pensó tal y como lo hizo con el té…_tal vez podría llegar a gustarle._

Guiada por un deseo complejo y carente de romance, dejó la taza y dirigió ambas manos al rostro de Sai que por primera vez dejó entrever asombro al sentir el tacto de la piel de la chica, en su rostro — no me gusta el té con azúcar— soltó ella, a lo que el suspiró un poco más calmadamente —pero quizás…— se acercó un poco más al rostro del joven — podría llegar a gustarme— terminó susurrando en los labios del chico. Se abstuvo de besarlo, porque si lo hacía eso implicaba que tendría que dar muchas respuestas y eso era algo que no podía hacer en esos momentos.

Volvió a tomar asiento y siguió bebiendo el té, el chico pintor no se movía en lo absoluto.

—¿A qué estás jugando Sakura? — pensó con un leve sonrojo.

—Llamaré un Taxi para que me lleve a casa, no quiero abusar de tú hospitalidad— en parte era verdad lo que decía, pero también temía porque algo más pasara, estando ellos dos solos y ella así de vulnerable y confundida.

Aun estaba tan pasmado que no fue capaz de refutar lo que había dicho la ninja médico que ya estaba marcando el número del taxi.

Karin estaba en la habitación esperando a que Sasuke fuera a dormir, pero nada de eso había pasado. Estaba muy disgustada, esa no era la reacción que esperaba por parte del ex integrante de Akatsuki; ella había imaginado que el pelinegro al fin cedía a sus encantos y así todo podría ser tal como ella lo había planeado. Todo se estaba complicando, debía salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, de Konoha, sino Sasuke empezaría a dudar.

—Estás bastante pensativa, parece que se va a caer el mundo—

—Esa voz… ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — se puso rápidamente de pie, mientras se acercaba a la persona que estaba en el marco de la ventana.

—No te alteres, después de todo… —

—¡Cállate! No tienes nada que hacer aquí— acomodó sus gafas y observó con furia a cierto peliceleste que estaba caminando hacia ella.

—Shhhhh sabes que si sigues reclamando tú serás la que pierda ¿o crees que ni Juugo ni yo nos daríamos cuenta de que escapaste? Y curiosamente justo después de "eso" — ella miró hacia un lado asustada, estaba consciente de que con el grito que había dado Sasuke iría a verla —No creo que Sasuke venga, después de todo tú no le importas en lo más mínimo— la pelirroja frunció el seño y empujó al chico de los dientes filudos.

—Eres un maldito pez rastrero— lo empujó lo mas que pudo hacia la ventana, pero justo antes de que quedara al borde del balcón este se aferró de la cintura de la chica y la beso rápidamente. Golpeó con fuerza el pecho del peliceleste, pero este no atendió a lo que hacía la de lentes y la agarró con más fuerza.

La pelirrosa estaba pagándole al taxista, soltó un bostezo… estaba cansada y abatida y aun no terminaba ese día, porque cuando vio en dirección al balcón de la casa de Sasuke vio a la pelirroja besándose con un hombre, peor aun.. era el hombre que había intentado violarla hacía unas horas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, no lo pensó más y entró rápidamente a su casa y se encerró en el baño; recién había recordado todo lo que había pasado. Parecía como si hubiera bloqueado ese día y recién ahora estuviera asumiendo todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Después tendré que disculparme con Naruto por irme así de su fiesta— fue lo que pensó en esos momentos.. —Ahora que lo pienso… ella no debería haberse estado besando con otro— recién había caído en cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo — porque se supone que cuando estás embarazada es porque estás enamorada del padre de tu hijo— mordió su labio inferior, mientras hacía todas esas suposiciones.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y luego de entrar a la casa y prender las luces, se dirigió a su habitación, curiosamente la pelirroja no había dejado rastro alguno, llego a pensar que todo era un deseo oculto de su mente, una excusa para no asumir que lo había perdido y casi había sido violada, todo en un mismo día.

—Que irónica puede ser la vida, como si todos conspiraran para que las cosas malas se juntaran— abrió la puerta de su habitación, aun a oscuras se sacó la chaqueta mojada y la dejó tirada en algún lugar, se tendió en la cama para tratar de descansar, sin embargo un bulto a su lado distrajo su atención y la obligó a prender la lámpara que descansaba en su velador.

Frunció el seño al ver que la brisa fría entraba al lugar y los cabellos negros se esparcían en su almohada —¿se puede saber cómo tienes el descaro de estar en mi habitación Sasuke? — le dijo muy despectivamente mientras permanecía de pie. El portador del sharingan se giró para verla a los ojos; se sintió recorrida por esa mirada penetrante y tragó saliva al ver que su ex compañero de equipo miraba con insistencia su cuello.

—¿Por qué tienes marcas en el cuello? —se limitó a preguntar indiferentemente, tratando de ocultar una pizca de celos.

Instintivamente se llevó una de sus manos al cuello —como si te importara— sintió que se acercaba más de lo que podía permitir.

—Ya no puedo….— la pelirrosa no entendía que era lo que trataba de decirle ese chico —mantenerme alejado de ti, tienes que saber la verdad—

—Que verdad, no sé de qué estás hablando Sasuke—

—El hijo que está esperando Karin…no—

—Basta, si vas a negar todo pierdes tu tiempo; será mejor que aprendas a ser un padre responsable en vez de estar aquí hablando estupideces—

—Eres una molestia…— ella le miró con odio.. Y aun tenía el valor de llamarla de esa manera, después de todo el daño que le había hecho.

—Y que si lo soy, no te importa—

—Lo eres porque nunca me dejas terminar con lo que tengo que decirte… al igual que esa noche— refiriéndose al día en que el abandonó Konoha y se encontró con ella en la salida de la aldea.

—Por favor no compliques más todo, vete— como si los papeles se invirtieran ahora era ella quien no quería tenerlo cerca.

Tenía la esperanza que el luchara por ella… incluso sabiendo que sería padre, tenía la esperanza que en esos momentos él lucharía por ella. Como si de un tire y afloja se tratara, partió por donde mismo había llegado.

Cuando vio a Karin besándose con él, entendió todo y supo que no estaba todo perdido… pero el asunto era que ahora la pelirrosa no confiaba en él. Algo que no perdió ni cuando estuvo con Orochimaru y ahora cuando más necesitaba que le creyera, todo se complicaba.

—Demonios— saltó a su balcón y cerró las cortinas…no quería más mal entendidos.. —no debía haber hecho esto desde el principio.. fui un cobarde, pensé que huyendo la salvaría de mi y ahora soy yo quien no puede alejarse—


	12. Jugando con las posibilidades en el amor

12. Jugando con las posibilidades en el amor

La cobardía nos hace débiles, la debilidad no nos deja tomar decisiones y al no tomarlas culpamos al destino de ponernos pruebas muy difíciles; todo para volver a la cobardía.

No pudo evitar quedarse prendada del tenue rastro de agua que había dejado Sasuke en el piso de su habitación, mordió su labio con insistencia.

—¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que dice es verdad? — esa pregunta redundaba en su mente. Lo que más necesitaba era creerle, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias de vivir con eso; porque simplemente un hijo de Sasuke con otra mujer sería nada beneficioso para ella. Lo que más le hacía dudar era la insistencia de su ex compañero de equipo, después de haberla tratado de molestia, inútil, débil; él se atrevía a decir que no podía estar alejado de ella —en verdad que no entiendo nada—

La noche había sido muy larga, tanto para la pelirrosa, como para Sasuke y Karin; cada uno con sus preocupaciones que los unían profundamente.

La de cabellos cortos había pasado la mitad de la noche en vela, gracias a los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior; la voz arrastrada y húmeda de ese hombre de ojos amatista parecía no desaparecer, sentía susurros que no existían y alucinaba con Sasuke de vez en cuanto.

—¡Ya no puedo más! — arrojó las sábanas lejos y se levantó de golpe, con ojeras visibles y, por supuesto de muy mal humor. Se ducho rápidamente y fue en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage para ver cuando saldría en la misión con Sai —hmmm espero que Tsunade-sama esté despierta— una voz interna le grito un no sin pudor, conocía a la perfección los hábitos alcohólicos de su maestra y lo más probable es que ella estuviera literalmente "echada" sobre su escritorio.

Escogió la típica ruta matutina, lo que no sabía era que alguien la estaba siguiendo, escondiendo su chakra con mucha habilidad; ni siquiera ella lo había notado. Muy tranquila entró en la oficina con la Hokage y vio que sorprendentemente, esta ya estaba despierta y acompañada por Sai.

—Parece que me leyeron la mente, o algo así— comentó sin mucho interés.

—Supongo que vienes por lo de la misión— la rubia conocía perfectamente a su alumna, sabía que cada vez que sufría algún golpe emocional, debía reservarle una gran misión sino la chica era capaz de hacer cualquier locura.

La de ojos verdes asintió, su maestra suspiró y le extendió a cada uno una copia del documento que debía manejar para esa misión.

—Será de rango A— completó Tsunade, que escuchó claramente como su alumna hacía crujir sus nudillos. Incluso llegó a sentir pena por la persona que fuese victima de Sakura; a veces se asombrada de que ella tuviese tanta fuerza, incluso más que ella en sus días de juventud.

—Perfecto, quiero partir cuanto antes ¿Te molesta si nos vamos en la madrugada? — dirigió la mirada hacia Sai, quien asintió tímidamente a lo que le estaba diciendo su compañera.

Una vez listos los detalles cada uno partió por caminos distintos, primero la pelirrosa que tenía fija la idea de disculparse con Naruto. Por otro lado Sai creyó más conveniente alejarse de Sakura, porque su mente aun era un caos después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Golpeó la puerta con calma, miró su reloj y frunció el seño.

—De seguro la fiesta duró hasta más tarde— se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle. Estaba dispuesta a volver más tarde, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba con fuerza —¿pero que dem…?— se sorprendió al ver al rubio despierto y sin ojeras.

—Pensé que tardarías menos en llegar— una sonrisa amable y contagiosa, eso era lo que la pelirrosa necesitaba en esos momentos. Como en los viejos tiempos del equipo 7 se permitió devolver aquel gesto sin vergüenza.

—Lo siento mucho Naruto— hizo una reverencia, lo cual llamó la atención del ojiceleste que se rascó la cabeza en señal de no entender porque su amiga se estaba disculpando —aun sabiendo que era tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tuve esa actitud infantil, y no debería ser así. Realmente me disculpo si es que tu fiesta terminó antes por mi causa— se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, simplemente porque no quería preocupar más de la cuenta a su amigo.

—No digas tonterías, todos se fueron temprano porque estaba empezando a nevar y muchos no tenían como llegar a sus casas, si es que no fuese a pie— palmeó con suavidad la espalda de la ninja médico que había tomado asiento frente a é — es más yo soy el que debería disculparse, después de todo haber invitado a Karin hizo que tú pasaras este mal rato y créeme que esa no era mi intensión, en lo absoluto— la de cabellos cortos mordió su labio inferior —espero ahora estés un poco más calmada—

—Está bien Naruto, después de todo tu siempre me has protegido, ya tenía que llegar la hora de arreglármelas por mí misma. Y aunque no lo creas yo seré la médico de ese bebé, es por ello que debo comportarme profesionalmente y felicitar a los padres; una paternidad responsable es algo de lo que todos deberíamos estar orgullosos—

Incluso sabiendo que ella era profesional, sabía cuan mala era mintiendo…..y también sabía que Sasuke mentía.

—Entonces… ¿vas a dejar las cosas como están? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? — ella suspiró.

—Él murió para mi como hombre desde que eligió a otra— se colocó de pie rápidamente y depositó un beso en la frente de su amigo que la vio sorprendido —en la madrugada me voy en una misión con Sai, es de rango A, así que puede que tarde varias semanas en volver—

—Sai….¿acaso amas a Sai? — no sabía si quiera porque lo había preguntado, después de todo él había renunciado a ella.

—En este momento no estoy en condiciones de responder eso….ni siquiera quiero pensar en enamorarme— hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse de su amigo que aun tenía muchas dudas, A pesar de que ella había ido a disculparse, era él quien quería rogar por su perdón.

El pelinegro leía con calma el documento que le había entregado la Hokage para esa misión, aunque estaba consciente de que esta era una misión que era la continuación de la anterior. Después de todo lo que había descubierto hubiera preferido no ir con Sakura, sin embargo sabía que esa era una instancia para que ellos pudieran hablar con más calma y así aclarar todas sus dudas.

—Quizás estoy siendo muy egoísta— pensó mientras se detenía en un libro que había aparecido y que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de lado — es como si quisieras darme la respuesta— recuperando la curiosidad que creía perdida se dedicó a leer lo que quedaba del día, así su cabeza estaría más despejada.

Había caído la noche y ella no podía dormir, se suponía que esa misión la liberaría, sin embargo parecía más una prueba de fortaleza.

—Después de todo estaré sola con Sai.. ¿Qué es lo que siento por él? Le dije a Naruto que no quería enamorarme, sin embargo ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis sentimientos—

Los grillos aun cantaban y la kunoichi ya tenía su equipo listo para partir, desde lo más esencial hasta pequeños lujos que creía podría darse. Salió sigilosamente de su casa para no incomodar a los vecinos (sin tener en cuenta a Sasuke), colocó doble cerradura y miró con nostalgia el lugar, tenía el extraño presentimiento que después de esa misión muchas cosas cambiarían.

La calles de Konoha estaban obviamente desiertas, suponía que a las 5:00 am nadie estaría despierto dando un "paseo" o eso era lo que ella creía.

—¿Te vas? — se giró rápidamente, maldijo su mala suerte, lo que menos quería era toparse con él ese día.

—No es obvio, parece que te está haciendo mal no tener misiones decentes— respondió con sarcasmo la de ojos verdes que tenía los puños apretados.

—Supongo que no tardarás mucho porque tenemos un tema pendiente— agregó con un poco de nervio el portador del sharingan.

—Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia, será mejor que te preocupes por ser un buen padre Uchiha.. — agregó con muchas más rabia y alejándose unos pasos para seguir con su camino.

—Ya te dije que no….— la chica iba a responder con más agresividad, pero una voz logró calmarla sin mucho trabajo.

—Sakura.. es hora— Sai estaba serio al ver que Sasuke conversaba con su compañera.

—Ya voy, solo déjame deshacerme de la basura antes de marchar— el hermano menor de Itachi mostró los dientes en señal de enojo.

—¿Acaso estás enamorada de ese idiota?… ¿tan bajo caíste? — miró con odio al ex Anbu.

—Si así fuese, no es de tu incumbencia…— lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia Sai que estaba a pasos de la salida de Konoha.

—Eres igual que todas… no hay mucha diferencia entre Karin y tú— ella quiso seguir, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron después de escuchar eso. Sin ánimos de pelear se giró lentamente y miró con tristeza a Sasuke que sintió como sus ojos negros hacían contacto con las esmeraldas de la chica… solo pudiendo interpretar tristeza.. una tristeza tan avasalladora que él había provocado.

—Lo mejor será partir… para siempre.. —

La chica caminaba en silencio, incluso sus pasos parecían tener un sonido tenue; Sai estaba bastante consternado, no sabía qué hacer para animar a Sakura que iba con la cabeza gacha gracias a las palabras de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué dejas que te lastime de esa forma? — de repente el chico había detenido su andar y la pelirrosa había chocado con él gracias a lo distraída que iba. Dirigió aquella mirada triste hacia su compañero que por primera vez tenía el seño fruncido frente a ella.

—No me ha lastimado, no saques conclusiones apresuradas— se adelanto para no verle a la cara al pelinegro que se había apresurado a detenerla tomando su mano —por favor quisiera que llegáramos luego al lugar que estaba descrito en los papeles que nos entregó Tsunade-sama— se soltó suavemente y siguió caminando.

—No es necesario que lleguemos a ese lugar, después de todo yo ya sé donde están las personas a las que debemos capturar— los pasos se detuvieron y una molesta kunoichi se volteó para pedir una explicación. Sai sabía que no era bueno hacer enojar a la alumna de la Hokage, por lo que empezó a relatar rápidamente —yo conozco a esas personas, de hecho mi misión anterior fue hacer un seguimiento de esos dos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir el lugar en donde se encontraban—

—Podrías ser más claro por favor—

—Pues cuando yo los encontré y empecé a seguirlos note que iban rumbo a Konoha, de hecho me atrevería a decir que tú conoces a uno de ellos—esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo con la esperanza de que Sakura no hubiese escuchado y no siguiera preguntando.

—¿Conocerlo? Hmmmm pues no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien…—un corto flash invadió su mente y en ese momento todo calzó —¿tú lo sabías?¿tú lo conocías? — llevó una mano a su boca para morder el dedo índice y n gritar.

—Me es lamentable decir que sí, si hubiera acabado con ellos tú no habrías tenido que pasar por esa situación tan dolorosa—

—¡Debiste decírmelo! —lo sostuvo por la camiseta y colocó su puño muy cerca de aquel rostro con piel nívea.

—En ese momento estaba concentrado en seguirte, porque sabía que después de lo que había sucedido con Karin y Sasuke no estabas nada de bien. Además tú querías ir de misión y yo no era quien para negarte eso, así que solo detecte su posición para después encargarnos de ellos—

A pesar de que tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear al chico, se contuvo y lo soltó; él estaba en toda la razón aunque a ella le molestara. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con rabia para luego golpear el suelo, que se partió en mil pedazos.

Trató de observarla con nostalgia, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un chakra muy conocido para ellos dos.

—¡Sakura alguien viene, no bajes la guardia! — la pelirrosa bufó por lo bajó y se colocó en guardia, era capaz de golpear cualquier cosa que viniese.

—Vaya, vaya, nos seguimos reencontrando— esa voz nunca desaparecería de la mente de la chica que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y llevar su mano instintivamente al cuello. El pelinegro no lo dudo y se colocó delante de la ninja médico que trataba de actuar normal frente a la presencia que estaba delante de ella.

—Suigetsu…..— murmuro Sai.

—Me alaga que conozcas mi nombre, ninja de Konoha—con un rápido movimiento dibujo unos animales en sus pergaminos mágicos, los cuales atacaron directamente al peliceleste que fue protegido por un hombre corpulento de cabellos anaranjados —vamos Juugo, no necesito una niñera— respondió al gesto con fastidio acumulado.

—Deberían largarse de aquí, ya no tienen nada que hacer en Konoha— finalmente Sakura había sacado la voz, luego de estar sorprendida por el descubrimiento que había hecho.

—Vaya me sorprende que puedas hablar— se fue acercando peligrosamente a la pelirrosa, quien retrocedió instintivamente —más bien yo creo que deberías estar calmada y callada, ya que la información que tengo podría serte de mucha ayuda.

Con sus ojos verdes confundidos observó al chico de aspecto marino, que tomaba asiento en una gran roca y bebía un gran sorbo de agua.

—No escuches lo que dice Sakura, de seguro son solo patrañas— Sai estaba consciente de que su mente estaba muy lábil, como para emitir juicios razonables.

—Vamos… ¿o acaso no te gustaría saber cosas de la relación entre Sasuke y la zorra de Karin? — se quería negar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la curiosidad era más grande que su fuerza de voluntad en esos momentos.

—¡Sakura! — gritaba Sai que tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a la chica nuevamente, sin embargo muy segura de cada paso que daba la pelirrosa se acercó un poco más al de ojos amatista.

—Habla…— más que una petición fue una orden.

—¿Y que gano yo con contarte todo? — sin dudarlo la de ojos verdes encontró la proposición perfecta.

—Simple, yo no le diré a nadie lo que vimos aquí, ni mucho menos que la parte que quedo de Taka estaba rondando Konoha ¿es un trato justo no te parece? — ahora era ella quien se la estaba jugando en un 100% por las palabras de Suigetsu.

—Me parece….pero también quiero una última cosa—

—Que exigente—

—Quiero que después de que sepas todo traigas a esa zorra de vuelta con Taka, ella no tiene nada que hacer en Konoha— esas palabras intrigaban mucho más a la alumna de la Hokage, que simplemente agachó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Sai trataba se acercarse, pero Juugo tenía mucha más fuerza física que él; desesperadamente trató de gritar, pero la chica no respondía, estaba enfrascada en una conversación por la persona que, paradójicamente, casi la había violado hacía un día.

—Hace dos meses huyo—

—¿Quién huyo? — el integrante de Taka carraspeó la voz y siguió hablando con calma.

—Pues Karin, después de que se enteró de que Sasuke volvería en Konoha, ella fue la primera en partir a su lado, a pesar de la poca atención que le prestaba ese chico, ella lo seguía ciegamente. _Eres igual que todas… no hay mucha diferencia entre Karin y tú. _Esas palabras tenían mucho sentido en ese momento, porque ella aun se colgaba de Sasuke, aun quería ser una malcriada con él… y justamente compartía todos esos temas con la pelirroja que le hacia la vida de cuadritos.

—Continua….—mucho más nerviosa que antes le pidió que contara más cosas, porque ahí habían cosas que no terminaban de cuadrar en su mente.

—El día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, yo estaba buscando a Karin en Konoha; después de todo la Hokage había estado buscándonos para interrogarnos, sin embargo nos negamos y huimos todos a excepción, de bueno ya te dije. El asunto es que ella tiene algo muy importante que es mío también, es por eso que ella no puede estar con Sasuke—

—No termino de entender— la pelirrosa miraba confusa al de cabellos celestes.

—Eres médico, deberías saberlo mejor que yo—


	13. Un Lazo que se rompe

13. Un lazo que se rompe

Es tan ínfima la raya que separa la felicidad de la desdicha, cada uno decide en qué lado estar y como sobrevivir.

La pelirrosa tenía el seño fruncido, creía entender las palabras del integrante de Taka, sin embargo aun no sabía porque él querría recuperar "aquello" que tenía la pelirroja. Vio como el chico agachó la mirada y distinguió tristeza, cansancio y frustración.

—Supongo que es importante para él— se cuestionaba si seguir adelante con la misión o volver a Konoha.

—Si es lo que deseas podemos hablar con Tsunade y explicarle la situación, ella también es médico así que podrá comprender mejor de lo que crees— trató de tranquilizarla el pelinegro, a esto la chica de ojos verdes se concentró en Suigetsu, quien se había tensado al escuchar el nombre de la Hokage.

—Tranquilo, ten por seguro que Tsunade-sama no te hará nada, de seguro comprenderá. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es que Karin entienda tus razones, ya sé que quieres traerla contigo porque la amas, sin embargo ¿crees que ese amor es correspondido? Porque después de todo ella va a tener un hijo…. Con Uchiha— esas últimas palabras las pronunció con bastante dificultad; el de cabellos celestes casi cae de espalda al ver que la chica no había entendido lo que él trataba de decirle. Se rascó la nuca con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, incluso pensó en que Sasuke era un estúpido al desperdiciar el amor de esa pelirrosa.

—En verdad que eres muy inocente.. por eso me agradas— se dispuso a ir en dirección contraria de la que habían llegado ambos ninjas.

No perdieron tiempo y se devolvieron, Sai desconfiaba de las intenciones del chico, sin embargo Sakura sabía que había algo que ella aun no entendía y era principalmente ese motivo que incitaba al peliceleste a ayudarlos.

Mientras en Konoha Naruto se dirigía a la casa de Sasuke, sin esa sonrisa habitual y con las manos en los bolsillos. Observaba como los transeúntes se quedaban viéndolo, como si hubiera algo extraño en él; por un momento sintió felicidad a pesar de todo, porque la gente ya estaba conociéndolo y sabía cuando algo en él no estaba bien.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a ver que alguien respondiera, sin embargo el lugar parecía estar vacio; tocó nuevamente y vio un movimiento entre las cortinas, pero nada pasó con la puerta. Generalmente en esos casos hubiera optado por darse la media vuelta y volver, sin embargo habían muchas cosas en juego como para que él se alejara así de fácil; más aun si se trataba de alguien tan importante para el rubio como Sakura.

—¡Rasengan! — antes de impactar aquel ataque una mano sostuvo su brazo y lo detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que la puerta quedara hecha añicos —¡Teme! Pensé que no querías abrirme la puerta— reclamó el rubio al Uchiha, que lo ignoró olímpicamente y le "empujó" dentro de la casa. Naruto observó el living y comedor, sorprendiéndose con lo que veía.

—¿Pero qué significa esto Teme? — preguntó aún confuso el portador del Kyuubi.

—¿Que acaso eres idiota o qué?— la pelirroja se hiso presente, mientras sostenía algo en las manos —Estamos avanzando para ser una familia— acotó con mucho orgullo la de lentes que había cambiado sus vestimentas, por unas un poco menos reveladoras y más holgadas, a pesar de tener solo 2 meses de embarazo. Sasuke la observó con fastidio, se colocó de pie y ayudó a la de cabellos largos que se sonrojó enormemente al ver que el pelinegro finalmente le estaba prestando un poco más de atención, debido a su condición.

El más asombrado era Naruto que conocía a su amigo y sabía que después del tiempo que habían estado separados, él portador del sharingan no había cambiado para nada…. A excepción de lo que ahora veía; quería sentirse alegre, pero algo en el fondo le decía que esa careta del pelinegro solo era resignación y lástima.

—¿Acaso eres capaz de cambiar por ella? ¿Tanto la amas? — eran las preguntas que se repetían en su mente. En realidad el estaba sacrificándose-.

—Te vas a quedar ahí parado Dobe… o dirás algo….—

—Será mejor que se vaya Sasuke-kun, está estorbando y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer— acotó la pelirroja que miró sensualmente al chico, sin embargo el pelinegro miraba fijamente al rubio que estaba demasiado dubitativo para su gusto.

—La perdiste para siempre, con esto ella nunca más volverá a hablarte ¿lo sabes verdad? — el sobreviviente de la familia Uchiha apretó los puños y respondió con un simple monosílabo, la de cabellos largos empezaba a amarrarse a los brazos del ex líder de Taka. Soltó un suspiro, sabía que habían cosas que aun no cambiaban en su amigo y esa era una de ellas.

—No digas tonterías—

—Si es así vas a reaccionar Teme, te desconozco— se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Su amigo le siguió para cerrar.. sin embargo…

—Ella no me escuchó, ella no escuchó lo que tenía que decirle.. es ella quien me alejó— cerró la puerta tras de sí y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. Empezó a golpear nuevamente la puerta con frenesí.

—Con un demonio Teme ¡abre la maldita puerta! — de una profunda tristeza a una euforia máxima, por ver una luz para sus compañeros de equipo.

—Creo que debería golpearlo para que se vaya— sin embargo fue detenida por el de ojos ébano que la jaló hacia un rincón para besarla, ella solo se dejó llevar mientras Sasuke trataba de pensar en Sakura, mientras besaba a Karin; solo quería imaginar que su olor era a cerezos y los cabellos rojos se transformaban en finas hebras color rosa pálido.

La noche cayó rápidamente, cosa que hizo que impidió el avance Suigetsu, Sakura y Sai a través del bosque… Hacía bastante frío y la chica había olvidado algo tan fundamental como el abrigo, por lo que se apoyó en el troncó de un árbol y frotó con fuerza ambos brazos para tratar de entrar en calor. Su compañero observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la pelirrosa que por alguna razón había estado evitándolo…Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó sigilosamente para evitar colocar en estado de alerta a la chica y así ayudarla por lo menos.

—Ten— le ofreció una chaqueta que él traía dentro de su bolso, ella sonrió sin embargo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, además mañana llegaremos a Konoha, es poco probable que muera congelada. Deberías dárselo a Suigetsu, él sí que parece congelado— rió ante esto último, el de cabellos celestes castañeaba audiblemente y una pequeña nube se formaba cada vez que respiraba.

Sai le dejó el abrigo al otro joven y volvió para sentarse al lado de Sakura, que se tensó inmediatamente, como buen entendedor el pelinegro notó la incomodidad de la kunoichi.

—Quisiera que habláramos Sakura… tenemos muchos temas pendientes y creo que es el momento para solucionarlos— ella por primera vez levantó la mirada para observarlo solo a él. Sus ojos reflejaban nervios, el cual se veía reflejado en ese insistente gesto de morder su labio inferior que tentaba con sangrar.

—Creo que tienes razón.. sin embargo no sé de qué serviría el hablarlo, yo he cerrado mis puertas— miró al piso, no quería sentirse patética frente a los sentimientos tan puros de Sai.

—Que pesimista eres, yo sé que provocó cosas en ti, ahora necesito que tú seas sincera y digas algo—acercó su mano a la de la chica que se regocijó con la calidez del chico, la medicina perfecta para cualquier desamor.. pero no para el de ella.

—Pues.. no lo sé, no sé qué me pasa contigo…y es por eso que no quiero acercarme a ti.. porque tengo miedo de lastimarte. Yo ya he sido muy lastimada y se cómo se siente, por eso no creo que te lo merezcas, es más no me lo perdonaría—

—Tu indiferencia me está lastimando en este preciso momento…..me gustas tanto que me duele ser así de invisible para ti…yo quiero— acercó su mano libre al rostro de la chica y acarició aquellas mejillas que estaban aun más sonrosadas por el frío, recorrió cada poro y se impregnó de la suavidad de aquella piel —quiero que por lo menos me respondas, porque aun no lo has hecho… desde que te hablé de mis sentimientos, no has dicho nada… quisiera tener tiempo al menos para sufrir si es que tengo que hacerlo… tengo que aprender a sufrir o a ser más feliz— ella retiró la mano de Sai que cubría la suya, sin alejar su rostro del chico. Apretó su pecho y trató de ver si allí había algo que la hiciera olvidar a Sasuke…

—Realmente yo…..—mordió su labio inferior —yo aun amo a Sasuke… aun siento cosas por él… aun no puedo avanzar, porque si no es él…. Si no es él yo no puedo fijarme en alguien más, siento que lo estoy traicionando cada vez que trato de escoger a alguien más…— sollozos ahogados salían de sus labios, agachó su cabeza y jaló de sus cabellos con fuerza, sentía una punzada de dolor que comprimía su corazón, como se cortaba la respiración y como nuevamente estaba perdiendo a alguien por culpa de Sasuke.

El ex anbu no soportaba ver eso y sin pensarlo arrinconó a la ninja médico contra el árbol y juntó sus labios con los de la pelirrosa que no podía respirar, sentía que Sai estaba robándole el aire, mientras que este trataba con desesperación de hacer entender a la chica que él estaba allí. Sakura lo alejó de un aventón y posó ambas manos en sus labios, las lágrimas en vez de disminuir habían aumentado.

—No es así como se deben hacer las cosas… yo no soy la persona para ti Sai.. y en verdad me hubiera gustado serlo, pero creo que hasta mi muerte yo le perteneceré, eso es lo único que sé en estos momentos— se colocó de pie y buscó otro lugar para conciliar el sueño, sabía que no tenía que estar cerca de su compañero. Con la mirada perdida el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al tratar de forzar la situación.

Se alejó del lugar donde estaban ambos chicos, respirando con dificultad por el frío y el llanto, quería llegar pronto a su hogar, tomar una ducha y olvidarse de esa desastrosa misión. Estaba tan sumergida en lo bueno que sería estar alejada de ese bosque, que no reconoció una presencia que se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.

—Sino vuelvo empezarán a buscarme— pensó con desgano. Se giró para volver, pero alguien la sostuvo rápidamente y tapó su boca. Ella trató de girar el rostro para reconocer a su captor, sin embargo este hábilmente la había llevado a las sombras para que no le reconociera.

—No puedes volver, al menos no mañana—

—Porque me pasa esto a mí, de seguro este tipo me matará.. aún lo recuerdo— cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrar el chakra en su mano, sin embargo hábilmente esta fue sujetada e inmovilizada.

—Ni lo pienses.. será un día que tendrás que esperar, después de eso serás libre— la de ojos verdes no entendía porque aquella persona estaba haciendo eso, no recordaba haber peleado con él ni haberla causado problema alguno.

—¿Qué persona fue la que te mandó a retenerme? — preguntó rápidamente, mientras levantaba una ceja de forma bastante suspicaz. El de cabellos naranjos sentía como empezaba a perder el control de sus instintos asesinos, por lo que su respiración se volvió más acelerada.

—No tengo por qué responder— afirmó sin muchas ganas de explicarle a la kunoichi.

La de cabellos cortos sabía que alguien estaba detrás de todo eso, las pocas veces que había visto al joven había distinguido una personalidad tímida y manipulable, algo perfecto para… Sasuke.

—¿Acaso fue Sasuke quien te mando a secuestrarme? ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? Solo le falta asesinarme, dile que sea bien hombre y lo haga el mismo; no tiene porque mandar lacayos a hacer su trabajo sucio— la ninja médico estaba perdiendo los estribos por culpa de esa situación tan confusa.

Los ojos rojos del muchacho brillaron con fuerza —ni se te ocurra insultar a Sasuke-sama, sino la pagarás muy caro— sintió como la presión sobre sus brazos aumentaba considerablemente.

—Está hablando en serio— pensó con miedo. Trató de divisar a alguien con la vista, pero sin darse cuenta ella misma se había alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiese percibir su voz o chakra.

Apoyó a la chica en un árbol y hábilmente la sujeto a la estructura con cadenas de Chakra, dado que estaba informado de la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía la chica de aspecto frágil. Sin mucho esfuerzo terminó con su trabajo, pensó que la joven pondría más resistencia, sin embargo esta parecía demasiado tranquila…. Demasiado.

—Estás muy callada— acotó él con cara de fastidio.

—¿Acaso quieres que hable? Pues fíjate que no le daré en el gusto a Sasuke, es el colmo que después de todo lo que tuve que pasar me tenga aquí; por mí que se vaya a la mierda, ya no me interesa— la chica estaba acumulando toda la rabia en sus puños, con mucha dificultad, pero a sabiendas que en unas pocas horas tendría la suficiente cantidad de chakra como para desatarse y volver con Suigetsu y Sai.

Mientras ambos chicos veían como los primeros destellos del sol se infiltraban entre las nubes. El pelinegro que estaba de guardia miró en todas las direcciones, pero se sorprendió al notar que Sakura no estaba.

—Quizás fue demasiado molesto para ella y se adelantó— ese fue el primer pensamiento que invadió su mente, sin embargo al ver el botiquín de la chica al lado del peliceleste, imaginó lo peor, él sabía que si ella se iba, sus medicinas iban con ella.

Se colocó de pie y despertó a Suigetsu que abrió perezosamente los ojos.

—Pensé que era una chica linda— dijo en tono de broma, al tiempo que mostraba sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa burlona.

Obviando lo anterior Sai afirmó —Sakura no está en ninguna parte y sus cosas están aquí ¿viste algo en la noche? — el integrante de Taka mostró una cara de confusión y dio a entender que no había visto a la chica desde el día anterior.

Sai sabía que eso no era buena señal; con la rapidez que caracteriza a un ex anbu cogió sus cosas y las de la kunoichi, guiado por el instinto empezó a buscar a la chica. El peliceleste sabía que si no era con la pelirrosa, no podría ir a Konoha a recuperar lo que era de él.

Ambos chicos se repartieron los terrenos a inspeccionar, el pelinegro decidió ir por aire, mientras que Suigetsu iba por sobre los árboles para tener una mejor panorámica.

Después de haber estado en Taka había aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas era detectar a uno de sus camaradas, cosa que había percibido hacía unos minutos. Miró a Sai quien montaba un pájaro de tinta y le hizo una seña para que descendiera.

—¿encontraste algo? — preguntó Sai, disimulando a la perfección la desesperación y culpa que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba totalmente convencido que la chica se había ido solo para mantenerse alejada de él y en eso algo le había ocurrido para que no volviese al campamento. Lo peor, era que no sabía que sus suposiciones estaban 100% acertadas.

Suigetsu miró en dirección a donde había sentido aquella presencia —Es Juugo, el integrante de Taka del que no habíamos hablado— trató de sonar tranquilo, sin embargo sabía de lo que era capaz su compañero, al perder el control del sello maldito —más ahora que no está cerca de Sasuke, ojala que la pelirrosa no esté cerca de él— pensó bastante asustado.

Sai no lo dudó dos veces y aceleró el pasó, sabía que unos segundos de retraso significaban menos posibilidad de encontrar a Sakura sana y salva.

Mientras Sakura se negaba a hablar o entregar información, Juugo sentía como la marca maldita se acompañaba de su cuerpo y de su mente —no puedo perder contra esto— la pelirrosa notó que algo extraño le estaba pasando al de ojos rojos, quien respiraba rápidamente y era invadido por aquellas manchas. La pelirrosa aun no olvidaba aquel incidente en los exámenes chunnin, de cómo Sasuke había sido maldecido con esa marca y cuan peligrosa, y difícil de controlar era.

—No tienes a alguien que te ayude con esa marca— preguntó la de ojos verdes, tratando de no sonar muy interesada en la vida de aquel integrante de Taka. Juugo posó su mirada carmesí en la ninja médico que tembló involuntariamente; vio como el muchacho se acerca lentamente, como un león a su presa.

Colocó una mano al lado del rostro de la chica y la apoyo en el tronco.

—No me hables o te mato aquí y ahora— fue la advertencia de Juugo, que sudaba copiosamente y trataba de luchar contra aquello. Ella debería haber tenido miedo, sin embargo fue lástima lo que le provocó, lástima porque él nunca podría estar con alguien sin preocuparse de matarlo.

Observó como el sol estaba saliendo y sus manos tenían el poder suficiente para cortar aquellas fastidiosas cadenas de chakra. Al ver que el pelinaranjo se había distraído de la guardia, ella cortó las contenciones y se acercó rápidamente al joven abrazándolo por la espalda, tal y como lo había en algún momento con Sasuke.

—Sé que es difícil para ti tener amigos o confiar en alguien, pero yo estaré aquí para contenerte, para que puedas tener una vida normal. Después de todo ya sé cómo lidiar con este sello maldito— sonrió de medio lado a sabiendas de que él no sería capaz de verla.

Ella estaba en la misma posición, esperando la reacción o más bien el golpe.. pero este nunca llego. Juugo alejó los brazos de la chica y se giró para que esta lo viera; increíblemente las marcas habían desaparecido y un semblante pacífico que Sakura no había podido contemplar, había aparecido.

—No es justo… no es justo que tú pierdas, siendo que tienes que ganar. Después de todo eres igual a Sasuke-sama, puedes controlar a este demonio interno que llevo— agregó con una sonrisa sincera el integrante de Taka que respiraba el aire puro del amanecer y recibía con dicha los trinidos de los pájaros que iban a parar a sus manos y hombros. La de cabellos rosa veía como la luz del sol matinal hacía que el chico se viera normal y calmado.

—No soy yo quien calma a ese demonio, eres tú quien ha tenido la fuerza para luchar hasta ahora… solo debes creer en esa fuerza— estrechó la mano libre de Juugo que dejó caer una lágrimas después de muchos años, después de perder a la persona más importante para él. Estaba tan concentrado en sus sentimientos que no había notado que la chica estaba libre de amarras y que podía huir cuando ella quisiera.

—¿Por qué no huyes? — preguntó, debido a la calma que presentaba la chica, como si no fuese una prisionera.

—Porque si esto es lo que Sasuke-kun quiere, es porque no desea que me meta en su vida, y para serte sincera, me importa un carajo lo que ese engreído haga con su vida. Me ha hecho tanto daño.. que esto es una décima parte de lo que él me ha hecho— el pelinaranjo veía como los ojos llenos de vida de la kunoichi se opacaban con una rapidez inigualable, entendía ese sufrimiento.

—No es Sasuke— con más calma y la cabeza en orden, estaba decidido —él no es quien me pidió que te secuestrara— la quijada de la chica casi llegó hasta el suelo, al saber que su ex compañero del equipo 7 no había planeado nada en lo absoluto contra ella —hay una persona que quiere hacerte mucho daño, alguien que te ha engañado y ha hecho todo lo posible para que caigas— ¿un enemigo? Fue lo primero que pensó Sakura, sin embargo era muy poco probable que una persona cualquiera quisiese hacerle daño.

Juugo negó levemente con la cabeza y frunció el seño, la kunoichi tembló con ese gesto, ya que aun estaba afectada por recordar los instintos asesinos del integrante de Taka —lo más preciado para ti— esa era la frase clave en esos momentos.

—Las personas a las que más quiero— la primera en venir a su mente fue Sasuke, y por asociación la imagen de Karin, que no quería desaparecer de su pensamiento, por el contrario se acentuaba aún más —no es posible— en ese momento todo cobró sentido y la neblina que estaba en su mente se iba despejando…Entendiendo que desde que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha ella siempre había estado allí, desde que se fue a vivir con Sasuke, hasta que….— ella quedara embarazada— su mente adiestrada en las artes médicas recordó que la joven tenía aproximadamente 2 meses de embarazo y si comparaba las fechas ella había llegado hacía un mes y medio a Konoha. Sabía que no estaba equivocada, porque ella había realizado el primer control e iba a ser su ginecóloga.

—Hay piezas que aquí no calzan— dijo en voz alta a lo que Juugo solo pestañeó.

—Al fin te das cuenta….—una voz apareció de la nada, para aclarar todas sus dudas finalmente y entender quien era la persona que le quería hacer daño y como lo estaba haciendo.

—Podrías haber sido más directo o crees que por algún momento se me pasaría por la cabeza todo el plan maquiavélico de ella— se dejó caer en un árbol y soltó un bufido de frustración, mientras que Suigetsu se sujetaba el estómago a causa de la risa —que es tan gracioso— preguntó la de ojos verdes al peliceleste que limpio unas cuantas lágrimas y trató de recobrar la compostura.

—En realidad que eres la persona más ingenua que conozco, después de todo no pudiste reconocer que Karin es una zorra— la chica casi se va de bruces al ver el apelativo que usaba el muchacho al referirse a la pelirroja.

—Pensé que la amabas— respondió con fastidio.

—Pues no sé si llamarlo amor, pero lo que sí sé es que ella tiene a mi hijo y créeme que no quiero que tenga una madre que le de ese ejemplo. Realmente preferiría que fuera como tú Sakura-chan— la aludida se alejó rápidamente al escuchar esa insinuación proveniente del de dientes afilados, Sai que había llegado junto a él frunció el seño de inmediato, no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa confianza que se tomaba el ojivioleta con su compañera — tranquila, tranquila que solo bromeaba, parece que todos están muy tensos— soltó una carcajada que enfureció a Sakura que se acercó rápidamente y tomó al chico por la solapa, levantándolo del suelo.

—No es gracioso—

El de cabellos anaranjados dejó que los pájaros volaran lejos ya que sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando —no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llegar a Konoha, sino nada de esto habrá servido. Ella planea marcharse de la aldea hoy en la noche, es por eso que no quería que llegaras; hará pasar a Sasuke como el padre del bebé aunque él sabe que no lo es—

—¡Y si sabe por qué demonios acepta irse con ella! — golpeó el tronco, que sufrió una grieta al mínimo contacto de la chica que mordía su labio nuevamente y fruncía el seño de aquella amplia frente.

—Porque Sasuke-sama esperaba a que tú le creyeras o que por lo menos le dieras la oportunidad de hablar, o por lo menos eso es lo que pienso, ya que él no comentó nada al respecto. Pero ver su rostro después de que te fuiste creo que me dio todas esas certezas; Sakura-san tú eres la única que puede terminar con esto, ya basta de estar negando las responsabilidades; ambos han sufrido y es momento de que ambos se sanen con el único remedio que puede hacerlo—

—Estamos a 1 día de Konoha, si tenemos suerte llegaremos hoy en la noche— informó Sai que sabía lo que haría su compañera, después de todo lo que había dicho Juugo.

Se impacientó enormemente al saber que disponía de poco tiempo para evitar todo, no solo tenía que impedir que Sasuke se marchara de la aldea, sino también que fuese considerado un verdadero traidor por culpa de Karin y que se hiciera cargo de una responsabilidad que no le correspondía —debemos apresurarnos— sin pensarlo retomó el camino hacia su aldea, el cual se había visto interrumpido por la amenaza de Juugo.

Solo existía un objetivo en su mente y ese era hablar con la verdad, al fin desnudar algo que trataba de guardar, algo que se había prometido no volver a mostrar —en verdad juzgué mal— apuró el paso sin importarle que sus compañeros viniesen mucho más atrás.

Suigetsu que disfrutaba con las reacciones de la chica, notó que la sonrisa se había borrado del rostro de Sai, cosa que era muy extraña, incluso para él que no lo conocía.

—Es lo mejor para ella, ya nadie puede detenerla; deberías estar feliz porque ella al fin estará con la persona a la que siempre amó ¿o es que eres tan egoísta como para no resignarte? —miserable se sintió al saberse odiando a Sasuke y a Sakura, estaba siendo algo que no quería ser; quería amar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor no le permitía desear felicidad a la persona que supuestamente era más importante para él.

—Es probable— respondió escuetamente y continuó el seguimiento a Sakura que estaba bastante lejos.

Las horas pasaban tan rápido como un segundo, tan rápido que no sentía el entumecimiento de sus extremidades inferiores, ni el rugido de su estómago que rogaba por un caramelo. Esos eran privilegios que ella no podía darse, era lo único que se paseaba por su mente al estar consciente de que si no llegaba a la aldea escondida de la hoja, todo el sufrimiento, todo el esfuerzo, se irían por la borda. Entre cada árbol que recorría y cada metro que se acercaba sentía que se estaba enfrascando en otro mundo, donde los recuerdos estaban apoderándose de ella, y trayéndola de vuelta al momento exacto en que él se fue de Konoha, uno de los momentos en que quiso dejar de ser una molestia para él. El aire que respiraba y la sensación de nostalgia estaban haciendo su aparición, era como si la vida estuviera jugando como un yo-yo yendo y viniendo; todo estaba repitiéndose y ella sabía a la perfección que era lo siguiente en ese camino.

La luna llena había hecho su aparición en esa noche de invierno, brillando irrealmente e iluminando hasta el rincón más mínimo del bosque, aquel bosque que empezaba a desaparecer y revelaba una gran puerta.

—He llegado— fue el único pensamiento que patinó en su cerebro. Aun débil por no haber comido ni pisca de alimento y cansada por un viaje ininterrumpido, había llegado. Con un poco de fuerza empujó las pesadas puertas que la separaban de lo que sería su destino. Calculó que por la posición de la luna serían las 00:00 de la noche —sin duda una hora ideal para huir— se permitió echar un vistazo a las calles de la aldea, y realmente no había nadie en las calles, ni un ánima.

Sabía que esa era la única salida, el único lugar por el cual él debería pasar; teniendo eso en mente se dirigió a la calle principal en búsqueda de algún puesto ambulante que estuviese abierto hasta las altas horas de la noche. Sin mucho éxito recorrió unas cuadras más, hasta que divisó una cabellera rubia que se le acercaba; con la creencia de que sería un ladrón colocó su mano en el bolsillo para sacar herramientas que le permitieran amedrentar a la persona que había detectado. Algo se posó detrás de ella y cubrió su boca con insistencia, sin dudarlo dos veces Sakura sacó un kunai que estaba dispuesta a enterrarlo en la parte baja del delincuente.

—Tranquila, tranquila soy yo Sakura-chan— advirtió una voz conocida para la ninja médico que se abalanzó encima del "ladrón".

—Me asustaste baka Naruto— afirmó la pelirrosa que se soltó de aquel agarre tan cálido—

—¿Y cómo supiste que yo estaría aquí? — tenía curiosidad, después de todo conocía a su amigo y sabía que si él podía dormir más, era lo primero que haría.

—Tenías que volver, sabía que volverías—fue lo único que respondió el contenedor del Kyuubi que sonrió de lado y trató de caminar en compañía de la pelirrosa.

—Me conoces demasiado bien— acotó ella que a pesar de tratar muy mal a Naruto en algunas oportunidades, lo quería lo mismo o más que a un hermano.

La empezó a empujar desde la espalda, acción que no era entendida por la de ojos jade que veía como se acercaba nuevamente a la salida de Konoha.

—Aun hay algo que tienes que hacer Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por el Teme, él aun no ha partido, porque de eso me encargué yo— dijo con una posee guay y aquella sonrisa tan espontánea y torpe. Por su parte la de cabellos cortos recordó aquellos pasajes en aquella noche de primavera en que se habían despedido y como ella había llegado al lugar, después de estar con Naruto.

—Siempre has estado allí, no sé como agradecerte.. incluso después de que yo te…—no pudo completar la frase porque el de ojos celestes le dio un nuevo empujón.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no tienes nada porque disculparte, ni nada porque agradecerme—ella hizo una reverencia y con las pocas energías que le quedaban volvió a "ese" lugar de Konoha que nunca olvidaría.

Iba con las manos en sus bolsillos, indiferente a lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, poco y nada le importaba que lo vieran deambulando a esas horas, casi huyendo como un ladrón.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, después de esto podremos descansar al fin— comentaba alegremente Karin que insistía en tocar su abdomen por sobre aquella ropa holgada.

Pero el no respondía, su mirada se había perdido en una banca, aquella que era tan especial como la recordaba. Se paró y cerró los ojos para imaginar a dos personas sentadas allí, en una situación muy diferente a la que estaba él en esos momentos. Aquellos recuerdos se vieron empañados por las lágrimas de la otra protagonista de aquel momento; apretó los puños, después de todo nada había sido planeado y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Ahora lo sé y nunca más volverá a pasar, porque me iré de este lugar— observó por última vez el camino, los alrededores, el ruido ambiental, el silencio ambiental, todo lo que le sirviera para crear recuerdos más adelante.

Continuó con el camino, sin mucha preocupación hasta que sintió que alguien se "adhería" a su brazo y le hacía un poco más dificultosa la marcha; bajó la vista y vio a Karin que había bajado el ritmo y se prohibía a si misma dar más pasos. Tratando de ignorarla, prácticamente la "arrastró" los últimos metros que quedaban para abandonar la aldea. Divisó una sombra que se clarificaba al acercarse, grande fue la sorpresa al saber que no era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que le había despreciado hacía unos días.

—Sakura….—ella sentía como la voz aterciopelada del chico hacía sonar más bello su nombre. Inmediatamente se reprochó por pensar así y no ser capaz de frenar aquellos instintos tan humanos, aun no era el momento de dejarlos salir.. Aun no era el momento porque quería que solo él los viera y no aquella espectadora extra que se aferraba insistentemente al brazo del hermano de Itachi.

Dio pasos seguros y lentos, balanceando su cuerpo armoniosamente; no tenía ninguna prisa, realmente quería disfrutar de aquello, necesitaba saber que la esencia de aquel hombre la llamaba y ella no se resistía. La pelirroja arrojó sus lentes a los pies de la ninja médico que no se detuvo, es más los hizo trizas y siguió su andar directamente hacía ellos, pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien retrocedió con ayuda de Karin. Ella pestañeó un par de veces a causa del movimiento indeciso del pelinegro, ella que lo conocía muy bien sabía que él no daba pasos en vano.

—Si no vas a estar seguro es mejor que no te muevas Sasuke-kun— agregó ella tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa, que contrastaba a la perfección con el rostro enojado de la integrante de Taka que insistía en jalar al portador del sharingan.

—No te acerques, ya perdiste tú oportunidad y lo sabes— soltó venenosamente, y aferrándose aun más al Uchiha que empezaba a perder la paciencia. En un rápido movimiento se soltó del brazo prisionero de Karin y quedó en frente de esta que no entendía el cambio en su acompañante.

—Hasta aquí— el chico dibujó una raya imaginaría en frente de la pelirroja que no entendió aquel gesto.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? — respondió la chica al gesto de Uchiha.

—Parece que lo tonta no se te quita— apareció una voz de entre las sombras y se sostuvo al lado de Sasuke que miraba por el rabillo del ojo con escasa emoción.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí Suigetsu? — vociferó con suficiente fuerza como para despertar a toda la cuadra. El de cabellos celestes acercó su mano lentamente al vientre de la chica y lo rozó un par de segundos, antes de ser alejado por la chica que tenía el seño fruncido y trataba de acercarse a Sasuke con nulo resultado.

—Tú sabes por lo que he venido, no pienses que ibas a escapar toda la vida de mí; además seamos sinceros, Sasuke jamás te ha tomado en cuenta, es más no creo que alguna vez te haya dado un beso— se mofó de la joven que lanzó una patada que fue fácilmente esquivada por el de ojos violeta que reía aun más al ver a la joven tan alterada.

—Espero Suigetsu-san eso….—Sakura no alcanzó a interrumpir al chico ya que Sasuke le había hecho un gesto con la cabeza para que no se metiera. Ella sabía que el peliceleste estaba hablando de más, sin embargo prefirió apartarse de esa discusión ya que no le competía en lo absoluto.

—Pues claro que me ha tocado, me ha besado y…—

—¿Te has acostado con él? —soltó sin mucha delicadeza el otro integrante de Taka. Karin quedó estupefacta al escuchar esa pregunta —vamos, si tanto dices que te quiere responde mi pregunta y di que ese hijo es de él— la chica se quedó callada y se mordió los labios, estaba siendo humillada y sabía que no tenía respuesta a eso.

—Tú que sabes—

—Pues sé que ese hijo es mío y sé que Sasuke no es el padre de ese niño, porque él no tiene el mínimo interés en ti, ahora no seas necia y vámonos de esta aldea. Deja de causarle problemas a la gente de una buena vez por todas— el ninja de la niebla se estaba fastidiando, pensaba que era momento de hacer las cosas a la fuerza —además ellos tienen que conversar y nosotros no tenemos que estar presentes, porque ya no nos concierne lo que aquí suceda— haciendo referencia a Sakura y a Sasuke —aunque sí de mí dependiera, me quedaría con Sakura-chan—sonrió juguetonamente, lo cual provocó un sonrojo en la de cabellos cortos y cólera en el pelinegro que lanzó una mirada desafiante.

Sai que recién había llegado, alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de Suigetsu y percibió el aura maligna que emanaba del hermano de Itachi, estaba más que seguro que él amaba a su compañera, tanto como él.

—Ahora responde Karin— esta soltó un bufido y pasó por el lado del peliceleste refunfuñando entre dientes.

—Me las pagarás frentona— fue lo único que alcanzó a escucharse, los presentes vieron como Sakura empezaba a juntar chakra en una de sus manos. Sin embargo fue detenida por Sai que entrelazó sus dedos con los de la kunoichi que de inmediato perdió la concentración.

El único sobreviviente de los Uchiha explotaba de rabia internamente, no le hayo sentido a seguir allí por lo que avanzó hacía Sakura y Sai, pasando de largo y agachando la mirada. La pelirrosa se quedó estática al ver como el chico aun tenía intensiones de marcharse.

—No esperes más— el ex anbu la empujó levemente y desapareció con rapidez para dejarlos a solas, sabía que estaba demás en esa conversación.

—¡¿No vas a decirme nada? — lo dijo lo más fuerte que pudo para alcanzar al chico que no tenía la más mínima intensión de detenerse. Al ver que su voz no lo alcanzaba avanzó unos pasos, luego corrió unos metros ya que Sasuke se veía cada vez más lejano —Respóndeme Sasuke-kun… por favor— finalmente había logrado que el pelinegro se detuviera, aunque no se había dado vuelta para verla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó el joven con cierto tono de fastidio y con las manos en los bolsillos que sudaban, aunque él no quisiese.

—Ya no podemos seguir evitándonos, nos estamos dañando y lo sabes— afirmó la de ojos verdes que se acercó lentamente al shinobi.

—Pues en ningún momento he querido evitarte, es más me importas incluso menos que Karin— quería ser fuerte y pensar que realmente lo decía para alejarla de él, pero en el fondo de su corazón le dolía tanto que la respiración se entrecortaba.

—Para por favor, ya no hay motivo para esto; conozco toda la verdad y sé que nunca pasó nada entre tú y Karin— sonrió tristemente y extendió aquella delgada mano para acariciar los pómulos pálidos de aquel hombre que la había hechizado desde pequeña.

—Como puede hacer eso ¿es que no lo entiende? — se cuestionaba mentalmente el de ojos ébano.

—Se siente muy cálido— pensó al concentrarse en sentir la piel del chico.

Mostró sus dientes y de un golpe alejó la mano de la chica que quedó levemente enrojecida; tomó violentamente los hombros de la chica y la miró a los ojos, vio que estos brillaban intensamente, reteniendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

—Deja de ser una molestia— fue lo único que pudo decir, sin separarse de la chica.

—Está bien si soy una molestia, no me importa pero no vuelvas a irte de aquí. No de nuevo…. No te alejes de nosotros— remembranzas del pasado, de aquella noche en la que se había despedido de él, cuando no había podido retenerlo. Estaba aterrada.

—Yo soy diferente a ti, yo no puedo amar.. estoy condenado a estar solo. Además no entiendo cómo puedes seguir amándome después de todo lo que te he hecho, no pensé que fueses tan tonta—

—Y que si lo soy, no me importa… solo quiero que te quedes aquí junto a mí, prometo cumplir mi promesa de hacer cada uno de tus días alegre, no tendrás nunca más motivos para sentirte solo. Por lo menos déjame estar a tu lado— sin pensarlo se aferró al pecho del chico y sintió como el corazón de Sasuke latía alborotado, no entendía como podía disimularlo tan bien, siendo que ella temblaba como una hoja de papel en esos momentos.

—¡Deja de humillarte por la mierda! — alejó a la chica bruscamente. Esta le miró aturdida y vio como el sharingan apareció en los ojos del pelinegro.

—Vas a mandarme un genjutsu para huir, pero que amable; supongo que es mejor que un golpe en la nuca— de la confusión, pasó al sarcasmo en unos segundos.

Al darse cuenta que sus ojos se habían transformado se sintió el ser más miserable, haciéndole eso a la persona que supuestamente amaba, a la que quería proteger de él mismo y a la que siempre terminaba lastimando. Cayó de rodillas y sus ojos empezaron a llorar sangre a mares, tal y como lo había pensado… muy pronto, sino dejaba de usar el keke genkai, quedaría ciego igual que Madara lo estuvo alguna vez.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede? — la chica se horrorizó, se acercó rápidamente pero las piernas le fallaron. Justo en el momento en el que debía estar en pie su cuerpo le pasaba la cuenta por culpa del cansancio y no haber consumido alimentos desde el día anterior.

Sasuke que aun veía las sombras sintió como una mancha rosa caía al lado suyo, acercó su mano para ratificar algo y distinguió inmediatamente el rostro de Sakura.

—Levántate— habló fuerte y golpeado, pero no hubo respuesta. Movió su mano aun más y se encontró con la mano de la chica que no respondió al tacto de la suya —demonios, justo en estos momentos— como pudo tomó el cuerpo de la chica y lo colocó en aquella banca en la alguna vez la había dejado para partir de la aldea, pero ahora la diferencia era que él permanecería con ella hasta el amanecer.

El frío que azotaba aquella noche era insoportable, por lo que el chico cubrió a la ninja médico con su chaqueta que por suerte le había acompañado. Sus ojos habían parado de sangrar, aunque sus manos estaban completamente manchadas por refregárselas tanto contra el rostro.

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su aparición y el pelinegro que había estado despierto toda la noche vio como el pálido rostro de la chica se iluminaba.

—A pesar de todo es muy linda—acercó su mano a los sedosos cabellos de la joven y los acarició lentamente para no despertarla —pero está muy pálida ¿Qué demonios pasó para que estés tan demacrada— su conciencia le dio una buena bofetada mental al percatarse que ella había llegado de aquella misión mucho antes, solo para —encontrarme—ahí la poca cordura que le quedaba se fue lejos y la abrazó con ternura, tratando de transmitir aun más calor, aunque su cuerpo seguía frío —esta vez no huiré de ti— los ojos esmeralda se abrieron lentamente, perezosamente y con la sensación de haber dormido por semanas.

Vino un flash imperceptible que la hizo alertarse —¡Sasuke-kun! —iba a levantarse rápidamente, pero a diferencia de la última vez que había dormido en esa banca un peso se lo impidió. Fijo sus iris en el chico que se movió rápidamente y le miró con aquellos posos negros de la perdición…—Sa..suke ..-kun— sus labios fueron inevitablemente capturados por los del Uchiha que la atraía tanto a él, como si realmente no quisiera perderla.

—No me iré—quiso transmitir con aquel gesto. Sakura sonrió en medio del beso, y aunque no podía mover sus brazos, correspondió tanto como pudo para darle a entender que ella tampoco se alejaría, porque ya no existía culpa, culpa de disfrutar de él.


	14. Lazos de Culpabilidad

14. Lazos de culpabilidad

Iba dando pasos rabiosos sobre la hierba, su sangre hervía y a causa del embarazo las nauseas no la estaban dejando tranquila. Por su parte un chico de dientes afilados y piel pálida seguía a la pelirroja, repentinamente vio que la chica aceleró el paso y se colocó detrás del árbol; tratando de no mostrar mucho interés aceleró la marcha y vio que la chica estaba agachada como cual perro vomitando sobre la hierba, se sorprendió al verla así y por un instante una pisca de culpa lo invadió.

—Por lo menos lo del embarazo no es falso— le replicó a la chica que se limpiaba con el puño de la manga su boca. Una mirada desafiante fue lo único que consiguió Suigetsu al hacer ese comentario.

—No es algo que te incumba pez de pantano— súbitamente las nauseas volvieron y volvió a vomitar. Sujetándose los cabellos celestes le tendió un trozo de tela para que se limpiara, sin mucho interés Karin lo cogió y lo lanzó sobre el vomito.

Se giró hacia él y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara un poco más, acerco sus labios al oído del chico —aunque este hijo sea tuyo, prefiero no tenerlo— el integrante de Taka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de la chica.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a ese niño loca de patio—la soltó bruscamente y mordió su cuello para producirle dolor a la de lentes —si le haces algo te dolerá mucho más— atemorizada asintió levemente y siguió el camino hacia la aldea de la hierba, él único lugar que conocía y el único al que podía llamar hogar —por cierto eres mi mujer, así que ni siquiera se te ocurra huir— la sujetó posesivamente de la cintura.

Iba a reclamar, sin embargo la voz del último que faltaba estaba cerca —voy con ustedes— dijo el pelinaranjo, Karin iba a objetar la solicitud de Juugo, sin embargo se ganó una mirad gélida de Suigetsu y toda posibilidad de negarse estuvo lejos de concretarse.

En Konoha Sakura trataba de despertar de esa especie de ensoñación, siendo besada por Sasuke cuando nunca creyó que al fin este diría sus sentimientos con respecto a ella. Inoportunamente el cansancio empezó a pasarle la cuenta a la kunoichi que sintió vértigo, esto se vio reflejado en la disminución de la intensidad del beso; el pelinegro se percató inmediatamente de que la chica no correspondía y que su piel estaba algo fría.

—Vamos— fue lo único que dijo el joven, separando su rostro del de la pelirrosa y tendiéndole una mano para que esta se colocara de pie. Un poco confusa, ella no se atrevió ni quiso negar la mano del shinobi.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos Sasuke-kun? — el chico la guiaba por las calles de la aldea, que aun estaba muy despejada. Se volteó a ver los ojos jades de la muchacha y solo estrechó su mano, sin decir más ella noto que iban en dirección al puesto de ramen al que siempre solía acudir su mejor amigo, Naruto. Se extraño, ya que sabía que el chico no era fan de ese tipo de comidas, sin embargo prefirió callar, porque a ella sí que le gustaba, y estando tan hambrienta como lo estaba no era capaz de negarse.

Ambos tomaron asiento en aquella tienda, la ojiverde miraba atentamente la boca de Sasuke que se movía lentamente para hacer el pedido, estaba tan concentrada en esa acción que no había notado que todo lo que había pedido era para ella. Cuando vio dos grandes platos de ramen servidos frente a ella, se giró para hacer contacto con los ojos ébano del Uchiha que respondió a esa expresión de una forma que ella nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Come— separó los palitos de madera y le extendió el primer bocado, que ella dudó en aceptar, pero finalmente recibió en su boca aquella mezcla peculiar de sabores que tanto fascinaban a Naruto.

Siguió comiendo en silencio y, esta vez, sin ayuda del pelinegro que parecía tener la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar. Después de 30 minutos la chica terminó ambos platos y llevó sus manos a la zona del abdomen, en gesto de satisfacción.

—Pero que bueno estaba—

—Qué bueno que te gustó Sakura-chan— la aludida se volteó velozmente y vio a su rubio amigo que sonreía como siempre.

—¿Naruto? — pestañeó varias veces confundida al ver al chico en ese lugar y a esas horas.

—No me mires así, siempre vengo a desayunar aquí un platillo de ramen, nada mejor para partir el día que un tazón de ramen— un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al imaginarse a su amigo obeso a causa de esos desayunos tan "saludables" —parece que el Teme me hizo caso después de todo, siempre le insistí en que viniera a desayunar a este lugar—

—Ya veo—

—Esto fue para Sakura, yo no como esta porquería— espetó con la autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Pero qué dices, no insultes mi ramen! — cogió al portador del sharingan por la camisa y en contestación ambos empezaron con una pelea sin mucho sentido. La de cabellos cortos empezó a reír, primero despacio y después a carcajada limpia, lo cual hizo que ambos chicos se detuvieran y la vieran con curiosidad.

—No me miren así, jajaja, es que se ven muy divertidos; extrañaba los viejos tiempos— una sonrisa radiante parecía haber iluminado aquel lugar y ambos chicos se relajaron al verla así de tranquila.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto Sakura-chan—esta se extraño al escucharlo decir eso, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo — a ser la misma de antes—ella entendió el significado de lo que su amigo trataba de transmitirle en esos momentos.

—Hmp—

—Es que no puedes decir otra cosa teme, siempre con esos monosílabos— nuevamente empezaron a mirarse con odio, la chica esta vez fue más rápida y cogió de la mano a Sasuke para que salieran del lugar, Naruto solo se les quedó mirando y sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido, tanto Sakura como él, deseaba con todo su corazón el verlos así de felices.

Sakura prácticamente jalaba al chico que no decía nada, fue desacelerando el paso y se paró en seco. El hermano de Itachi arqueó una ceja en signo de pregunta.

—Pues… ¿a qué lugar vamos? — se rascó la nuca y miró los ojos negros de él.

—Tienes que descansar, así que vamos a tu departamento— ella se sonrojó enormemente y solo asintió. Esta vez fue él quien jaló a la chica sin prisas, inconscientemente Sakura estrechó con fuerza la mano varonil de Sasuke que le entregaba protección y seguridad en esos momentos.

Pasaron por muchas plazas, recorrieron muchas arboledas, se llenaron del aire matutino de Konoha que parecía no cambiar a pesar del paso de los años. Con cada paso que daban la ninja médico recordaba sus misiones con el equipo 7, antes de que él se fuera con Orochimaru.

—Esos días eran muy divertidos— sin darse, la pelirrosa se topo con el rostro fastidiado de Sasuke que tenía extendida la mano hacia ella. Enfocó su vista hacia el frente y vio la puerta de su casa; entendió de inmediato lo que le pedía el pelinegro y sacó sus llaves desde el banano que llevaba y se las tendió al joven que abrió rápidamente y acercó a la chica a su habitación.

—Descansa, yo estaré en el living por si necesitas algo— ella asintió, se acercó rápidamente al balcón para abrir la ventana y grande fue la sorpresa al ver que una persona extraña salía desde el balcón contrario, de la casa de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — el aludido se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz angustiada de la chica —Hay un extraño en tu casa— el rostro horrorizado de Sakura provocó una sonrisa sensual en el chico que suspiró.

—Ah eso…. pues ya no estoy viviendo allí, vendí todo porque iba a marcharme de Konoha en compañía de Karin— respondió calmadamente, la kunoichi cayó en la cama y miró al chico bastante seria.

—Así que era eso, así que no tienes donde vivir porque ibas a irte con esa—se tiró hacia atrás en la cama y suspiró, tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo.

—Pero sé que quieres que me quede aquí, así que no tienes que poner esa cara— la pelirrosa se sonrojó y se levantó súbitamente para replicar, pero fue demasiado tarde porque él ya había cerrado la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntó mentalmente Sakura, que a veces pensaba que Sasuke era un espécimen masculino extinto.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la fascie de Sasuke, conocía muy bien a la chica como para saber cuan avergonzada estaba, desde que había asumido su sentir por ella se creía capaz de manejar toda situación, cosa que le hacía sentir bastante cómodo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió las alacenas, sabía que a la pelirrosa le gustaban los dulces, por lo que decidió consentirla solo ese día, porque necesitaba que ella lo amara tanto como para enloquecer, iba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y a enmendar cada uno de sus errores.

Cogió un sartén, unos cuantos huevos, leche, harina y azúcar; había decidido preparar unas creps que lucían bastante apetitosas en el libro de cocina del cual había visto la receta. Mientras en la habitación, la kunoichi se sumergió en la tina que era colmada por agua tibia y espuma, creía que mediante ese simple acto podría asumir aquella extraña realidad con la que se había encontrado al despertar.

—Qué bien se siente— pensó, extasiada ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquila como en ese momento. Estaba muy concentrada en masajear sus muslos y luego sus brazos, cuando sintió que una leve ráfaga de viento le regalaba un tenue escalofrío. Buscó con sus ojos la causa de aquel cambio en la comodidad de su baño y vio que ahí estaba, muy entretenido, el pelinegro que tenía la mirada fija en las piernas de la chica, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación —¡¿pero qué haces aquí? — preguntó alterada la kunoichi, quien introdujo todo su cuerpo en la tina y solo dejó su cabeza afuera.

—Pero que tímida eres Sa-ku-ra— se acercó un poco más al lugar donde estaba la de cabellos cortos, quien sentía su cuerpo temblar. Vio en cámara lenta como el último Uchiha acercaba su brazo hacia ella, que no pudo reaccionar más, solo cerró los ojos, sin embargo la extremidad del muchacho había cogido una especie de camisa que estaba colgada detrás de la tina.

—Pero que dem.. —

—No veas cosas donde AUN no las hay— fue lo único que afirmó Sasuke, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿A qué se refirió con aun? — esa interrogante rondaba en la mente de Sakura.

Estando fuera del baño se colocó una bata y secó sus cabellos con una toalla blanca; se miró al espejo y vio como esa esencia carmín no desaparecía de sus mejillas, las cuales golpeó levemente para revertir esa situación, sin embargo nada de eso era factible, oficialmente estaba avergonzada.

Buscó alguna que otra prenda cómoda para andar en la casa, pero un suave olor a vainilla la hizo detenerse abruptamente.

—Eso es…— salió rápidamente de la habitación y vio una escena realmente encantadora: Sasuke con un delantal de cocina, con la camisa que había sacado del baño, un libro en una mano y el sartén en la otra, lucía como un verdadero maestro de cocina (descartando el recetario).

Hipnotizada con aquel aroma se situó en el umbral de la puerta y casi pudo sentir el sabor dulce y la textura cremosa de las creps.

—No te quedes ahí, acércate— ordenó tranquilamente el chico que dejaba las masas en un platillo y las iba rellenando sin mucho cuidado. Ambos fueron hacia el comedor y degustaron con "calma" el postre que había preparado el de ojos ébano.

—¿Se podría saber que estamos celebrando? — preguntó, tratando de no sonar nerviosa, aunque sus mejillas, claramente, la delataban.

—Pues te gustan los dulces, creo que eso es razón suficiente— explicó escuetamente mientras introducía un bocado de crep en la boca.

—Pero a ti no te gustan— le contradijo la chica bastante asombrada. Él no tomó en cuenta su reproche y siguió comiendo. Aunque internamente se sentía hostigado por culpa del sabor empalagoso del manjar.

Como una niña pequeña se deleito hasta con la última miga del postre, Sasuke no pudo evitar pasar el dedo por la mejilla de Sakura que tenía restos de crema en el rostro.

—Muy dulce, en verdad eres muy dulce— hasta la raíz del cabello de la chica cambió a un tono rojo escarlata, mientras una risa sonora inundaba el comedor de la casa de la ninja médico.

Un ruido los despertó de aquella ensoñación, ambos se colocaron en guardia, sin embargo al ver una especie de babosa que estaba adherida en la ventana, ambos suspiraron. A paso lento la ojiverde abrió la ventana corrediza y observó a esa invocación tan característica de su maestra.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita Tsunade-sama? — preguntó con un poco de desgano. La babosa extendió un trozo de papel que fue recibido por la chica, quien emitió un débil "gracias". Cerró la ventana y observó la hoja con calma, por alguna razón había miedo de abrirlo, sin embargo al escuchar a Sasuke aclarar su garganta volvió a la tensa realidad y desdobló el papel rápidamente.

Sus ojos pasaron con rapidez por cada palabra que conformaba el escrito, lo hizo tan rápido como para no entender nada y tener que leerlo de nuevo; el pelinegro se impacientó y con escasa delicadeza le arrebató de las manos la hoja a la chica, quien tembló con fuerza y sin ninguna explicación se fue a la habitación dando un portazo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha que se apresuró a leer la nota.

Abrió el ventanal y apoyó ambos brazos en la baranda del balcón, observó con calma hacia la calle, la gente caminaba con calma; trató de concentrarse en eso, pero al ver a varias parejas que pasaron su humor volátil la llevó hacia el extremo de la furia. Cerró con fuerzas las ventanas y se lanzó sin delicadeza a su cama, giró varias veces, sin conseguir la calma que estaba buscando.

—¿Por qué Tsunade-sama justo en este momentos tienes que pedirle eso? — le reprochó mentalmente a su maestra.

—Sakura abre la puerta por favor— se escuchó una voz desde afuera, la pelirrosa se volteó como una niña pequeña y no respondió al llamado del pelinegro. Sasuke empezó a golpear más fuerte la puerta, en esos momentos le desagradaba al máximo la actitud infantil de la kunoichi.

—Prefiero no escuchar nada, no me interesa, que haga lo que se le pegue la regalada gana—

—Sino abres la puerta tendrás que usar parte de tu sueldo para reparar esta— le amenazó sin mucho ánimo.

—Me importa un carajo, no entraras a la pieza.. así que si tienes algo que hacer puedes largarte. La puerta de esta casa es muy ancha— se cubrió la cabeza con el cojín para no escuchar ningún alegato. Muy al contrario de lo que pensaba la ojiverde, todo se quedó en silencio, casi sepulcral.

Temiendo que realmente el chico se hubiera ido salió de su estado de rabia y abrió con suma delicadeza la puerta de la habitación; un chillido le hizo tragar en seco. Giró su cabeza en todas las direcciones y se encontró con el pelinegro que estaba apoyado en la pared viéndola intensamente aun con la hoja en sus manos y el seño un poco fruncido. Casi por reflejó atinó a cerrar la puerta, temiendo la reacción del chico, sin embargo este fue más rápido y alcanzó a detenerla.

—Suéltala, esta no es tu casa— respondió con rabia acumulada.

—Sigues igual de molesta….— empujó la puerta con fuerza, logrando accidentalmente que la de cabellos cortos cayera sentada en el piso.

—Auch— se quejó la ninja quien acariciaba su trasero para disminuir el dolor-.

—Ya sabes que tengo que ir en una misión, es lo que hacemos los ninjas incluida tú— tomó asiento cómodamente en la cama de la chica y se cruzo de piernas, apoyo el codo izquierdo en su rodilla y apoyo su rostro en la mano izquierda. Aun en el suelo Sakura lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—Pues ya te he dicho que te marches, búscate un lugar para vivir y así podrás irte a las misiones que quieras, para lo que me importa— sabía que estaba diciendo la mentira más grande que podía existir; no era ella quien quería salvarlo a toda costa.

Suspiró pesadamente y se movió de aquel cómodo asiento, tomó posición en el suelo, frente a frente con la pelirrosa que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Sé que no puedes confiar en mí porque he cometido muchos errores en el pasado, a pesar de eso quiero hacerlo.. quiero seguir siendo un shinobi cualquiera que participa en misiones y le es útil a su aldea. Pero más que eso quiero seguir junto a ti, que tengamos una vida como una pareja cualquiera.. quisiera por lo menos tener esos recuerdos de ti y no de estas peleas sin sentido— extendió amablemente su brazo y tomó la mano de Sakura que rápidamente se deshizo de ella y agachó la mirada, el pelinegro vio claramente como una lágrima rodaba a través de la piel blanquecina e inevitablemente caía en el dorso de su mano.

—No pretendas que todo está bien, porque no lo es. Después… de tanto tiempo buscándote, tratando de traerte de vuelta te vas de nuevo; aunque fuera la misión más importante del mundo me es inconcebible que no pienses por un segundo en lo que significa para mí esto— no levantó la mirada, estaba tan cristalina que con suerte distinguía los colores de la alfombra.

No intentó acercarse de nuevo a la chica, aunque ella no le creyera, entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de la muchacha que estaba en frente de él; más aun sentía impotencia porque no había algo que pudiese arreglar la situación.

—Si es una misión rango S puedes irte, de seguro tendrás muchas cosas que arreglar y no creo que quieras perder el tiempo con una molestia como yo— levantó el rostro y solo sus ojos opacos expresaron más que el gesto serio.

—¡Ya basta! — gritó agobiado el de ojos negros que en un impulso abrazó a la chica y la arrinconó contra la pared —está bien que me reclames, incluso que te sientas pasada a llevar, pero no puedo negarme a esto Sakura, fui considerado un traidor y aunque me hayan exculpado de mis penas, no tengo todas las libertades que quisiera, no puedo hacer nada sin que alguien me esté viendo, es más aun no soy tan libre como quisiera. Es por eso que necesito que me entiendas y me esperes, trataré de no tardar.. solo dame dos meses… si yo no regreso para esa fecha haz lo que quieras, puedes borrarme de tú vida y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, estar con otro…. Ya no te exigiré nada— trató de convencerla, pero internamente la ojiverde se molestó aun más con el trato.

—Como si fuese tan fácil olvidar a la persona de la cual has estado enamorada por 5 años— sonrió de medio lado y secó sus propias lágrimas. Tomó la mano del ninja y lo guió hacia el living —esto es algo que tú propusiste, no esperes que siempre esté ahí para ti, ni siquiera sé porque tendría que aceptar lo que tú me dices.. así que solo haz lo que tengas que hacer. No tengas la certeza de que aceptaré ese trato, solo cumple tu misión con calma, porque lo más probable es que nunca más te vuelva a esperar Sasuke Uchiha… siempre lo hice con muchas ansias, pero en este momento lo que menos quiero hacer es esperarte— lo jaló hacia la puerta de salida, el muchacho trató de emitir palabras, sin embargo la kunoichi fue más rápida dejándolo fuera de su casa.

Se apoyó en el lado de la puerta que daba hacia la calle, pensativo, sin saber cuál era la respuesta de la chica.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, que solo serán dos meses.. quiero saber si eres capaz de luchar contra la incertidumbre y para eso te daré dos meses. Si no eres capaz de cumplir será un adiós definitivo— pensó la pelirrosa al otro lado de la puerta. Dejando de lado con dificultad aquellos sentimientos se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage para recibir los detalles de la misión. Aunque no tuviera seguridad eran dos meses o nada para una misión rango S, la más difícil que se le había enfrentado en lo que llevaba de ninja.

—Un adiós definitivo…..—aunque quisiera ser fuerte las lágrimas siempre delataban su preocupación por el Uchiha.

1 mes después…

Una nevazón había dejado a Konoha sumergida en aquel paisaje blanquecino, las personas recién se atrevían a asomarse a la calle, con el miedo de que algo les pudiera caer encima, específicamente un cúmulo de nieve.

Una pelirrosa abrió con fuerza la ventana del balcón que había permanecido cerrada por una semana, necesitaba inhalar oxígeno y contemplar aquellas nubes traviesas. Se topó con un sol radiante que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba una sonrisa, muy por el contrario sus labios estaban pálidos y las ojeras eran notorias bajo aquellos ojos verdes.

Miró hacia la calle tratando de reconocer alguna cara conocida, pero no había alguien que le llamara la atención. Observó el reloj y vio que era muy tarde y debía partir hacia el hospital, sin pensarlo mucho se colocó ropa un poco más abrigadora y partió; varias personas la pararon en el camino para saber cómo estaba, con mucho respeto ella solo contestaba un "bien".

Llegó a su consulta en el hospital, como predijo mentalmente durante el camino había mucha gente; a causa de la fuerte nevada muchos habían enfermado y lo más probable es que no diera abasto por ese día.

—Supongo que me servirá para distraerme un poco—una de las enfermeras diviso a la joven kunoichi y le entrego prácticamente una montaña de dichas —en verdad será un día muy largo— la pelirrosa dejó la el cúmulo de papeles a un lado y se acercó a un hervidor para colocar el agua; era el complemento perfecto una taza de café con el frío y el trabajo excesivo. Mientras el sustrato para la mágica preparación hervía la médico se perdió en el paisaje de la ventana que daba a la avenida principal de Konoha, con la esperanza de que "alguien" pasara por ese lugar, sin embargo nada de eso sucedió.

Sin tiempo para despertar la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando un saltó en la chica de cabellos cortos que casi bota el café del susto.

—Pero qué demonios….—

—Hola frentona….—la ojiverde pestañeó rápidamente —¿es que no me vas a saludar? — la rubia voluptuosa sonrió ampliamente y Sakura se recompuso para saludar a su amiga.

—Cerda… pensé que nunca más saldrías de tu establo— bromeo a sabiendas que la de cabellos largos odiaba que le dijera eso.

—Pues tu frente sigue tan grande como siempre, aunque cada vez más arrugada, o te estás poniendo más vieja o frunces mucho el seño— la ojiceleste se acercó más al rostro de su ex rival para agudizar la visión de los detalles que ella quería captar.

—Parece que la cerdura te está jodiendo el cerebro Ino— habló despreocupadamente, mientras vertía el café instantáneo en un tazón que equivalía a 3 tazas grandes.

—Y no vas a decirme porque tú cara parece la de un muerto, porque no me vas a decir que tiene que ver con el trabajo, porque sabes que no te voy a creer— pestañeó inocentemente, frente a la mirada molesta de Sakura, quien sabía que nada se escapaba al ojo de su amiga.

—Claramente no viniste a esto, así que debería ser yo quien parta con las explicaciones, no lo crees Ino— la rubia junto las palmas de ambas manos y sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues si lo pones de esa manera… vengo a hacer una invitación y no tienes derecho a negarte— exigió completamente emocionada la especialista en mentes.

—Si es una fiesta permíteme que te diga con antelación que no estoy de ánimo para esas cosas— vertió el agua sobre la taza que desprendió inmediatamente ese olor tan característico del café.

—Primero que todo no es una fiesta, es la inauguración de mi florería independiente— Sakura bebió un sorbo de café lentamente, el cual fue escupido rápidamente al oír la noticia que traía Ino.

—¿Tú? No puedo creer que al fin seas independiente, creí que te quedarías regando las plantas de tus padres de por vida, jajajajajajajaja— la rubia frunció el cejo inmediatamente al escuchar las burlas que hacía la de cabellos rosados, mientras limpiaba su escritorio.

—Supongo que es mejor eso que esperar al amor de tú vida eternamente— casi por un movimiento automático Sakura se detuvo; ese había sido un balde de agua congelada para su orgullo-.

—Eso no viene al caso cerda— trató de seguir como si nada de eso hubiese sido comentado.

—¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida Sakura? Ya todos saben lo que está pasando, ahora eres tú la que no quiere darse cuenta— colocó las palmas de las manos fuertemente sobre el escritorio y miro directamente a los ojos de la de cabellos largos, quien suspiró pesadamente y casi con culpa.

—¿Y qué es lo que está pasando? Se supone que lo sabes muy bien, así que dímelo para que ganes tu batalla de egos cerda— sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, amenazando con derramar lágrimas dolorosas y poco silenciosas.

—Tus ojos.. estás a punto de llorar, eso es lo que pasa; no te hace bien seguir sufriendo por una persona que no volverá. Creo que las esperanzas murieron Sakura —Ino se colocó en una postura de autoridad y seriedad para darle a entender a la ninja médico que su afirmación estaba en lo correcto.

—Es solo una misión, después volverá y todo será como si nada hubiese ocurrido—

—No puedes negar de por vida la actitud de Sasuke, que pasa si siempre tiene esta clase de misiones solo para exculpar sus pecados ¿estarías dispuesta a solo esperar? — más la ojiverde no pudo emitir una respuesta, estaba claro que ella quería pensar en que eso nunca ocurriría y en que el pelinegro volvería pronto para darle un abrazo, besarla apasionadamente y nunca más dejarla.

—Creo que es momento de que te vayas, mis pacientes están empezando a llegar y no quiero hacerlos esperar más de lo debido— cortó la conversación rápidamente y vio como la rubia dejaba un sobre en su escritorio.

Silenciosamente Ino se retiró sin despedirse con algún gesto o palabra.

La pelirrosa acercó su mano lentamente hacia el sobre que claramente era la invitación, lo levantó con temor y sacó la pequeña tarjeta contenida, exploró en busca de alguna extrañeza típica de su amiga, pero nada de ello apareció solo la fecha que estaba especialmente destacada..

—En un mes.. justo el día en que…..— botó una gran cantidad de aire con aquel suspiro. Su amiga había elegido el día en que precisamente él iba a regresar de aquella misión. Bastante irritada se masajeó la sien y dejó el sobre de lado, dentro de un cajón como si de esa forma fuese a olvidarse de aquel "recordatorio".

Alguien tocó la puerta, y sin mucho interés la pelirrosa le dijo que pasara.

1 mes después…

La primavera a la vuelta de la esquina hacia de las suyas, dejando caer nieve tenue y aromática, aquella que atrapaba a los habitantes de Konoha sin muchas explicaciones. Bajo esos parajes tan agradables para los sentidos, la joven médico se dirigía como tantas mañanas hacia la oficina de su maestra que la había citado la noche anterior. Como pocas veces ella en persona se había presentado en el departamento de la pelirrosa que casi cayó del susto.

Flash Back

_Después de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquella sorpresa no le quedó más que hacerla pasar y ofrecer su bebida predilecta, el Sake._

_Tomó posición frente a la voluptuosa rubia que la había educado en todas las técnicas de la curación._

—_Me sorprende que haya venido maestra_— _acotó bastante interesada en cada una de las acciones de Tsunade._

—_Seré breve Sakura_—

—_Está empezando a asustarme_— _se removió incomoda la de cabellos cortos, que había dejado su tazón en la mesa de centro y había agarrado de la nada un cojín._

—_Necesito que mañana no vayas al hospital, sino que vayas a la oficina directamente_— _la ojiesmeralda arqueó una ceja. Para eso había sido la espera._

—_Está empezando a asustarme Tsunade__-__sama ¿ocurrió algo de lo que me deba enterar?_ — _ la de ojos miel se colocó de pie rápidamente, dejando casi por un milagro el sake a un lado._

—_Solo ven, no es necesario que lo cuestiones todo_— _algo no estaba bien y eso lo sabía a la perfección la ex integrante del equipo 7. Conocía demasiado a su maestra como para saber que estaba ocultando algo._

—_Pues creo que sería bastante prudente conversarlo aquí y ahora, en este departamento nadie nos va a molestar porque vivo sola_— _trató de que su sonrisa amable quebrara un poco esa barrera de superioridad; sin embargo no hubo una respuesta a la que ella pudiera dar permiso._

_Suspiró pesadamente y con amabilidad guió a la rubia hacia la salida, si había hermetismo en su ser de seguro era algo muy importante lo que tenía que platicarle._

Fin Flash Back

Bostezó ampliamente antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina de la quinta Hokage.

—Aquí estoy, tal y como me lo había pedido— detecto inmediatamente algo extraño en la mirada de su maestra. Era una nostalgia poco común en ella. Con un débil gesto apuntó hacia una silla que se situaba al costado del escritorio, la pelirrosa no se apresuró y tomó asiento cerca de la rubia.

—Como siempre eres muy puntual— tragó un poco de saliva —¿te gustaría beber un poco de sake conmigo? —la de cabellos cortos casi cae de la silla con aquella petición; usualmente su maestra no le hacía esa clase de peticiones. Educadamente negó con su cabeza.

—Tsunade-sama me gustaría saber el porqué me llamó a este lugar si es que no fuera mucha molestia, después de todo tengo que ir a la consulta posterior a esto— con un barniz de temor emitió aquellas palabras.

—Hoy te doy el día libre, no es necesario que te esfuerces— Sakura quería negar de inmediato, había descubierto que el trabajo arduo y estresante alejaba su mente de la única persona que había causado tanta preocupación en su vida —lamento tanto esto Sakura, es como si una maldición me persiguiera y, lo peor, es que te la estoy transmitiendo— escuchó con asombro aquella declaración, que sin duda no venía al caso.

—No entiendo a que se refiere maestra—

—No es necesario que sigas llamándome de esa forma, después de todo me has superado con creces— frunció sus labios, sin embargo no era molestia lo que se reflejaba en aquella expresión, mas bien, culpa y tristeza inminentes.

—Por favor al grano, creo que me estoy impacientando y me temo que no reaccionaré de muy buena manera.. —

—En verdad no quería que cargaras con esto, quería que fueras feliz porque para mi eres como una hija.. realmente no quiero verte sufrir porque ya te he visto llorar mucho. Lo peor es que esta vez es mi culpa— la pelirrosa sentía que la respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada, como si el oxígeno estuviese desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

—Pero que buena broma, ahora hablemos en serio.. —

—Esto es en serio, dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo? —

—¿Cuánto tiempo qué? — sus pies se empezaron a mover involuntariamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?—la de cabellos largos golpeó la mesa con fuerza y agachó la mirada, su alumna vio como algo humedecía la madera del escritorio. Inmediatamente se colocó de pie y observó a Tsunade, no entendía que era lo que estaba tratando de decirle, así que simplemente decidió abandonar el lugar.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y a punto de salir volvió a escuchar la misma pregunta por parte de la Sannin.

Automáticamente.. —2 meses— esa fue su respuesta y ahí entendió el sentido de esa conversación, ella supo que estaba hablándole de Sasuke. Lo que no sabía era qué cosa tenía que decirle, estaba más que claro que ese plazo se cumpliría en pocos días..

—Ha muerto—como un balde con cubos de hielo su mano se paralizó al instante, no quiso voltear, porque sabía que la vida de su maestra peligraría con solo verla.

—Así que por eso era que me estaba pidiendo disculpas—de manera racional esa fue la conclusión a la cual había llegado, su corazón no había sido capaz de abrirse para dar paso al dolor —nos vemos después, cuando tenga noticias me avisa— de un portazo abandonó el lugar y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Chocó varias veces con los transeúntes que le daban miradas reprobatorias a la distracción de la chica, sin embargo ella no era capaz de escuchar lo que las personas le decían, era como si solo escuchara un eco distante y efímero.

Entre varios intentos introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la casa, cerró con delicadeza y tomó asiento frente al calendario que estaba daba directo con su habitación. Había marcado una fecha.. inconscientemente había definido un día, que justamente coincidía con la fiesta a la que Ino le había invitado hacía mas menos un mes.

Luego de perderse en la nada volvió a la realidad con la noche encima y el paso de las horas a una velocidad asombrosa. El ruido de su estomago rugiendo fue la única alarma para volver, no se había alimentado desde hacía aproximadamente 12 hrs y aquello estaba teniendo consecuencias. Abrió la nevera en busca de algo para preparar la cena y vio un tarro de manjar que estaba abierto desde hacía tiempo, rápidamente lo cogió entre sus manos y sin importarle la fecha de caducidad introdujo uno de sus dedos para coger una gota de ese producto tan empalagoso. Aquel sabor trajo su mente a la realidad, al doloroso destino que había sido deparado para ella… la muerte de la persona a la que amaba con locura. El tarro voló por los aires y las lágrimas se agolparon bruscamente, los gemidos de la ojiverde hicieron eco en la soledad de su casa… aunque siguiera esperando lo que quedaba sabía que él no llegaría, que él no cumpliría su promesa, nuevamente si iría y para siempre.

—Volviste a hacerlo, después de todo que se podía esperar de ti Uchiha; eres un maldito mentiroso… un iluso que se dejó matar… me hubiera gustado ser yo, así me quitaría la rabia que tengo— un cuchillo como un imán llegó a sus manos, observó en todas direcciones como si buscara un blanco al cual apuntar, pero no había nada de él en ese lugar —ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejarme algo para recordarte— el aroma de sus cuerpos estaba impregnado en su propia piel, el haber compartido aquel placer carnal era lo único que él había dejado para ella. Con el filo y sin dudar cortó varias veces sus piernas, brazos y cuello, sentía que el olor de la sangre borraba la esencia de Sasuke.

Días después

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir— habló muy animada la rubia que tenía una tijera entre sus manos —Es para mí un agrado el inaugurar este lugar que con tanto esfuerzo he levantado, espero que prospere y por supuesto que ustedes sean parte de mi clientela— Ino no espero más y cortó la cinta que daba por abierta la florería que ella misma había construido.

Sakura observaba desde las últimas filas a su amiga, iba más abrigada que el común de la gente tratando de tapar las vendas que cubrían sus heridas. Sintió un olor muy particular que se acercaba, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo alistó un kunai en caso de ser un enemigo, sin embargo la amplia sonrisa de Naruto atrajo la calma a su mente.

—Creía que habías ido en una misión Sakura-chan— acotó el rubio que iba acompañado de alguien más.

—Claro que no, tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital como para ir en una misión— negó poco animada la kunoichi.

—¿Estás bien Sakura? — ella solo asintió, no quería hablar más de lo necesario con Sai; su mente era un caos y en esos momentos, él no aportaba nada a su salud mental.

—Deberías acercarte más para saludar a Ino, de seguro que ella estará feliz de verte— cogió la muñeca de Sakura y empezó a arrastrarla, sin embargo una mueca de dolor alertó al pelinegro que ayudó a la muchacha a soltarse del agarre de su hiperactivo compañero.

—Solo no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte— le dijo al oído Sai.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.. —él se había dado cuenta, él sabía todo y más aun, sabía lo que mi cuerpo tenía, casi como si viera a través de mi. Me creí capaz de cumplir lo que él me pedía, pero la tristeza era demasiada… era la única enfermedad que no podía curar— caminó en dirección a la salida de Konoha, apretó el kunai entre sus manos y con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de la aldea —ya no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí… Adiós—


	15. Epílogo

Bueno después de 14 capitulos la escritora se hace presente para anunciar el fin de esta historia. Espero te todo corazón la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, para ser mi primer fanfic de Naruto me divertí mucho escribiedolo (a pesar de todo el drama) y espero poder seguir haciéndolo.

Tengo varios proyectos en mente asi que de seguro nos estaremos viendo, espero puedan seguir leyendo mis fanfics, por el momento este es el fanfic mas largo que tengo publicado en esta pagina ya que los otros que tengo solo son onee-shot; espero en un futuro cercano publicar otras historias que están a mi haber.

Dejo mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que dejaron review:

x-Blue Cherry-x

Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki

Uchiha Haruno Sakura-chan MED

setsuna17

xXx.

Aidil

Artemusa

VampireKunoichi14

Chiharu No Natsumi

x-Misao-x

Amince

Y a los que no dejaron de igual forma! Aquí solo una servidora del shoujo que quiere escribir!

Just enjoy and… see ya!

"_Siempre me gustó observarte, era un espectáculo que realmente me dejaba satisfecha, incluso opte por solo hacer esto y no acercarme más. Creía que así ambos seríamos felices, claramente tú no sabías que yo existía solo para ti, todo lo que era en esos momentos era un reflejo de lo que mi mente pensaba que tú deseabas; porque siempre quise ser esa cosa que te llenara el alma. Fue muy doloroso darme cuenta que estaba tratándome a mi misma como un objeto que no tenía siquiera valor para sí misma; quizás tú viste eso en mi y por eso decidiste alejarte…pero ¿era necesario hacerlo? Yo estaba feliz así, no te pedía nada más y aun así no fuiste fuerte….. realmente te odio por eso"._

Los días pasaban, el viento se llevaba cada uno de los momentos que pasaban rápidamente por la vida de Sakura, ni ella misma se estaba dando cuenta de cómo se le iba la vida miserablemente. Es más, no era solo ella, sino que las personas que estaban más cerca lo respiraban cada vez que ella hablaba o hacía un simple gesto, se estaba transformando en nada. La kunoichi estaba desapareciendo y lo peor era que el resto lo estaba notando y no conseguía hacer nada por ello.

—¡Dra Haruno lo estamos perdiendo! — gritó desesperadamente la enfermera que estaba posicionada delante de la pelirrosa, quien calmadamente colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del shinobi, dando fuertes descargas eléctricas que reanimaran aquel débil corazón.

Sakura no respondía, estaba ensimismada dentro de lo que tenía que hacer; lamentablemente otra muerte se había sumado a esa pésima jornada. El ataque que había sufrido Konoha por una aldea lejana, había dejado a muchos heridos de gravedad; uno a uno iban pereciendo en frente de los ojos de la alumna de Tsunade, que simplemente salía del box una vez completados los papeles de defunción.

—Buen trabajo, debes estar cansada— su maestra le ofreció una bebida tibia a la ojiverde que estaba literalmente "tirada" sobre el asiento. Ella le observó con una frialdad sugerente y extendió su mano para rechazar el regalo de Tsunade.

Desde la noticia de Sasuke, la relación entre ambas kunoichi no había sufrido cambios graves, aun así Sakura ya no era la misma joven entusiasta a la cual había entrenado Tsunade. Esta le observó con ternura y arrepentimiento, estaba totalmente en cuenta de que la muerte del Uchiha se había encargado de acabar con la de cabellos cortos.

—Estaba pensando en retirarme del hospital Tsunade-sama— habló bastante calmada la ninja médico —creo que ya no sirvo para esto, es más hoy han muerto muchos ninja, estando yo de líder. No creo que eso sea algo beneficioso para Konoha, es más, es perjudicial en estricto rigor y yo no pienso cargar con más errores; ya no tengo la fuerza para esto— apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y ambas manos cruzadas se posaron sobre su frente sudorosa.

La mujer mayor soltó la lata, que cayó inmediatamente al suelo causando un ruido que alertó a toda la gente que esperaba en el pasillo del hospital —¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? — preguntó tratando de serenarse.

—Realmente no lo sé, quizás haga misiones, quizás me vaya de viaje o simplemente viva como una persona normal en Konoha. Realmente quiero descansar, eso es todo— clavó sus ojos verdes en la puerta que indicaba la salida del recinto.

—Eso suena a escapatoria, y eso es algo que pertenece a tú personalidad— le crítico directamente la apostadora.

—Pues, hay una primera vez para todo, además creo que es momento de que empiece a tomar mis propias decisiones, ya no tengo que velar por alguien que esté a mi lado. Todos han hecho sus vidas; Ino tiene su propio negocio, Naruto va bien con sus entrenamientos y se ve que cada vez más en serio con esto de ser Hokage, Sai sigue con sus estudios y sé que pronto se olvidará de mí…. Todas las personas que son preciadas para mi han decidido sobre sus destinos, yo ya no tengo que pensar en una vida junto a alguien, porque Sasuke murió— la mujer estaba impactada y dubitativa, porque sabía que aun había algo que podría salvar a Sakura de esa oscuridad en la cual estaba hundida.

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer yo no me entrometeré, eres una mujer adulta. Solo quisiera pedirte que fueras a un lugar…. Un lugar donde sé que realmente podrás estar tranquila, porque sé que en Konoha no lo estarás, aunque estés haciendo lo que quieres los recuerdos te atormentaran y todo retrocederá en vez de ir hacia adelante ¿crees que por lo menos puedas hacerle caso en eso a esta abuela? — sonrió cálidamente y la chica solo asintió, realmente ella tenía razón. Los recuerdos del pelinegro se adentraban en su mente cada vez que tenían una chance y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo. Volvía a quebrarse un trozo de su corazón, de solo imaginarlo.

Fue despedida por todos sus amigos en la entrada de Konoha; solo con una mochila y los insumos indispensables… partió del lugar que la vio criarse. El más afectado de todos era Naruto, que no entendía el porqué de la decisión tan precipitada de su amiga.

—Neee Tsunade obaa-chan ¿Por qué Sakura se va? No entiendo que está pasando aquí— preguntó bastante angustiado el rubio que se rascaba la cabeza y observaba a distancia a su compañera.

—Pues hay muchas cosas que ella tiene que resolver y créeme que Konoha no es el lugar para que ella lo haga, si eres su amigo solo debes apoyarla y esperar. Sé que volverá muy pronto y no será la misma de antes— la dio la media vuelta para regresar a completar sus deberes de Hokage.

—¿Sabes a que se refiere Ino? — volvió a preguntar Naruto.

—Eso es algo que deberías dejar en manos del destino y no preguntar tanto, porque los únicos que tienen las respuestas son ellos—

—¿Ellos? —

El viento primaveral trajo paz a las personas que habían despedido a la chica cerezo que no había mirado hacia atrás en ningún momento. No tenía certezas ni esperanzas con las cuales partir, solo volver al comienzo… reencontrarse a sí misma y vivir su duelo sin que nadie fuera incordio para ello.

3 meses después…

Había cogido una canasta para realizar las compras del día, estaba bastante animada porque se acercaba el verano y tenía varias playas cerca como para tomar el sol y relajarse. Desde que había llegado al pueblo de la luna su vida había sido toda una hazaña, desde encontrar aquel lugar tan apartado, un techo en el cual refugiarse y un trabajo para mantenerse, ya que el dinero que había llevado había sido ínfimo.

Una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo y un trabajo cuidando a una pequeña de 4 años que tenía una enfermedad terminal; realmente no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer en comparación con sus deberes en Konoha.

Había optado por esconder su pasado y ser solo Sakura Haruno, la mayoría de las veces que se presentaba lo hacía como una viajera que buscaba plantas medicinales. Las personas que le habían ofrecido el trabajo eran conocidos de Tsunade, aunque ellos no sabían de la existencia de una alumna de la Hokage. La pelirrosa siempre se mostraba reticente a contar aspectos más íntimos de su vida y eso era algo que la gente notaba de inmediato al conocer a la kunoichi.

Los ninja eran poco conocidos por esa zona, es más no era bienvenidos ya que en el pasado habían causado grandes batallas que habían dejado aquel hermoso lugar convertido en nada.

Cerró amablemente la puerta y fue en dirección al mercado, concentrada en las cosas que tenía que comprar, ya que le había prometido a la pequeña Hiki que haría un pie de manzanas solo para ella. Sonrió instantáneamente al pensar en la expresión que pondría la niña al verla llegar con su regalo. Desde que había llegado al pueblo de la Luna nada había sido fácil, creía que Sasuke estaba en casa esquina mirándola y siguiéndola; las primeras noches solo fueron de insomnio y la angustia carcomía cada uno de sus pensamientos… sentía que podía palpar la soledad con cada paso que daba. Pero la pequeña le había devuelto una gota de vida, algo que ella estaba necesitando hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ohayo! — escuchó que alguien la estaba saludando, se volteó rápidamente y vio a Hiki quien estaba sobre los brazos de su padre. La ojiverde hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dio un enorme beso a la niña que sonreía campantemente; por un instante Sakura vio a Sasuke reflejado en el padre de Hiki, no podía evitarlo.. cada vez que estaba cerca de él era como si viera a Sasuke 20 años mayor, y eso realmente le perturbaba.

—Que bueno verte Hiki, me has pillado comprando los ingredientes para tu regalo— sonrió la kunoichi.

—¿Un regalo para mí? — preguntó asombrada la pequeña.

—Pues claro, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la tarde para saber qué es. Así que no te impacientes— le hizo una reverencia y se despidió rápidamente. El padre de Hiki iba a decirle algo, sin embargo la de cabellos cortos ya había desaparecido.

—¿Crees que se moleste porque no le avise que viene mi primo, Hiki? — la pequeña negó con la cabeza.

—Sakura-chan es muy amable y linda, yo creo que le sonreirá como lo hace con todos— el padre de la niña a veces se asombraba de lo madura que podía ser su hija-.

—Tienes razón—

La aprendiz de Tsunade había llegado rápidamente a un puesto donde pidió dos kilos de manzanas, muy agitada espero a que el vendedor pesara su pedido. Sentía que nuevamente Sasuke estaba cerca, era tanto así que se le dificultaba para respirar.

El vendedor le entregó la bolsa, sin embargo Sakura aun no había vuelto a la realidad.

—Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien? — consultó amablemente el hombre que había notado que la muchacha sudaba copiosamente y se veía muy pálida.

Volvió a la realidad gracias a una ráfaga de viento que levanto levemente su falda, muy sonrojada miró hacia el frente y vio como el hombre tenía la bolsa con las manzanas extendida hacia ella —Oh, lo siento mucho, no me había percatado de que ya había terminado— abrió su cartera para buscar el dinero, sin embargo el hombre colocó una mano sobre su brazo e hizo un gesto negativo.

—No es necesario, hoy es por cortesía mía— sonrió cálidamente y Sakura hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

Estaba bastante alterada, esa sensación había vuelto y con más intensidad; realmente estaba atemorizada y quería huir, pero estaba el hecho de que tenía que seguir comprando las frutas y verduras, sino su refrigerador estaría vacio por una larga semana.

Suspiró dificultosamente y compró rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba, para volver a su casa y encerrarse hasta que debiera salir a la casa de Hiki. Estuvo parte de la tarde preparando dos pie de manzana, uno para su alacena y otro para la pequeña, cuando lo probó pudo distinguir claramente el sabor de la duda y la ansiedad aquella pieza de repostería. Ahora comprendía claramente os dichos de la mujer del libro como agua para chocolate.

Vio el reloj, eran las 18:00 hrs, bastante prudente como para ir a la casa de su paciente y realizar la terapia de hierbas y cenar con tarta. Cogió nuevamente las llaves y una pequeña canasta con un moño que contenía el regalo tan esperado por Hiki.

El sol aun hacía gala de su resplandor, pincelaba las copas de los árboles con tintes cálidos y matices carmesí; ella como kunoichi admiraba mucho la naturaleza y la respetaba profundamente, sabía que su poder era el más grande de todos.

Caminó a paso un poco trastabillado, seguro e inseguro…recordando que alguna vez había recorrido estos senderos con el equipo 7; fue solo un flash que se dispersó rápidamente al ver que el calor del astro rey desaparecía y la luna empezaba a ganar su batalla. Se colocó en frente de la puerta destinada y golpeó con confianza; sabía que era bienvenida en aquel lugar, después de todo la niña había logrado avances importantes en su salud; paso de estar todo el día en cama a recorrer con sus padres el pueblo de la luna. Ella misma fue testigo de cómo los ojos amatista de la pequeña vivieron con solo conocer el exterior de un mundo que había sido un mundo muy cruel para ella. Desde esos momentos la cordialidad de los padres de Hiki había sido una dosis de vida, y Sakura estaba enormemente agradecida.

—Buenas tardes— saludó cortésmente. Fue grande la sorpresa al ver como la pequeña era la que le había recibido.

—¡Sakura-chan! Te estaba esperando— se lanzó a los brazos de la ninja médico quien la recibió igual de gustosa.

—Sakura-san qué bueno que has llegado— habló la madre de Hiki que recibió el regalo que la pelirrosa había hecho con tanto esmero —espero no te moleste que tengamos una visita, mi esposo me contó que te había visto en el mercado, pero que no había alcanzado a avisarte—

—Es el primo de mi papá ¡y es genial! — la pequeña sonrió sonrojada, lo cual le hizo lucir aun más encantadora.

La kunoichi solo sonrió —no hay ningún problema, después de todo esta es su casa y pueden invitar a cualquier persona—

—El primo de mi papá tiene tu misma edad Sakura-chan, estoy segura de que harían una muy buena pareja, el siempre rechaza a las mujeres tontas, pero yo le he dicho que tú eres la mejor de todas— comentó triunfal la pequeña-.

—Pues me halagas Hiki-chan, pero yo también tengo defectos— la de ojos violeta jaló a la ex integrante del equipo 7, en dirección al living donde estaban todos reunidos. Sin embargo Sakura se detuvo abruptamente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se amenazaban con escaparse —porque tiene que pasar esto, realmente me estoy volviendo loca… como puede haber una persona tan parecida a….—

—Él es mi primo Sakumo, vive en el pueblo hace 3 meses, el doctor le pidió que estuviera cerca de algún familiar ya que ha sufrido un accidente que lo tuvo al borde de la muerte— explicó el papá de Hiki.

—No tienes que dar tantos detalles, hoy solo soy una visita; es un gusto que podamos conocernos ¿tú debes ser Sakura? — se acercó a la chica de cabellos rosa que había llevado su mano hacia su boca para no emitir ninguna palabra, apretó los ojos intensamente y recordó cuando Sasuke se había despedido antes de partir a esa misión que le había apartado de su lado.

—Eyy Sakura-chan, a que no es guapo mi Tío Sakumo— le dijo al oído la pequeña Hiki, quien trataba de entender la reacción de la pelirrosa.

Y ahí existía él, con otro nombre, como una persona cualquiera que no tenía que pelear, pero seguía allí para atormentarla. Y ella nuevamente volvía a recordar todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que ella había sufrido se estaba agolpando en sus ojos que luchaban esta batalla.

—Un gusto Sa-ku-ra— cogió la mano libre de la chica y la estrechó como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica que soltó un leve gemido, acompañado de cascadas que bajaban por aquellas esmeraldas que no podían creer en lo que veían.

—Vamos Sakura, no seas maleducada tienes que decir algo— fue lo que pensó la de cabellos cortos, que trató de parar las lágrimas, sin embargo todo esfuerzo era infructífero.

—¿Sucede algo malo Sakura-san? — preguntó Sakumo bastante preocupado al ver como la chica no podía tranquilizarse. Inconscientemente acurrucó a la chica entre sus brazos, la respuesta inmediata de la kunoichi fue el abrir los ojos enormemente y aferrarse a la camisa del primo de Hiki.

—¿Querido sabes si le sucedió algo a nuestra Sakura? — preguntó la madre de Hiki a su esposo, este solo levantó los hombros en señal de no entender nada.

—¿Te gustaría salir un momento al patio Sakura-san? — propuso el hombre de cabellos y ojos negros. La chica estaba tan consternada que solo obedeció como si la petición fuese una orden. Todos estaban bastante extrañados con la reacción que había tenido la pelirrosa.

—¿Mamá, Sakura-chan está bien? — pregunto la pequeña de ojos violeta a su madre que abría con cuidado la canasta.

—Sí, esperemos que tú tío Sakumo logre calmarla…aunque pareciera que ellos se conocieran desde antes— esto último rondó en sus pensamientos, pero trató de no prestar atención para concentrarse en partil la tarta que había preparado la pelirrosa —que te parece si recibimos a Sakura con la tarta lista para servir, Hiki-chan—

—¡Espera mamá! ¡ese es mi regalo! —

—Pues recuerda que tienes que compartir con todos— la pequeña infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te enojes hija, a ti te daré doble porción en un mismo plato ¿Qué me dices? — la pequeña dio un gran brinco y abrazo a su madre sin dudarlo.

En el antejardín de aquella casa estaban ambos jóvenes, silenciosos y observando como la luna regalaba bosquejos de las calles del pueblo de la luna. Ella lo único que quería era hablar libremente con él y saber que todo esto era una broma de mal gusto, solo alguien que se parecía mucho a Sasuke y no una aparición del más allá.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas si te importuné en algún momento Sakura-san— el joven hizo una reverencia, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la chica que levantó el rostro del pelinegro para ofrecerle una amplia sonrisa.

—No, debería ser yo la que me disculpe, recibirte de esa manera no es lo que corresponde— afirmó un poco apenada, colocando su manos en la nuca.

—No sé porque, por alguna razón siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida Sakura-san— la de ojos verdes volteó rápidamente su rostro para evitar que la nostalgia le invadiera nuevamente. Parecía que el destino le traía a alguien parecido a él, solo para ponerle a prueba.

—Jajajaja, puede ser que mi rostro sea muy común—

—Si nos conociéramos ¿usted me lo diría no es así? — por alguna razón la alumna de Tsunade percibió congoja en esas palabras, casi un grito desesperado. Pero ella no sabía cómo responder a eso, si ni siquiera ella sabía si él era o no la persona que ella estaba imaginando —la verdad es que después de un accidente que tuve he olvidado varias cosas, de hecho no recuerdo muy bien el rostro de mi pareja que lamentablemente murió— agachó la mirada, dejando que esos cabellos sedosos se encargaran de limpiar la tristeza que Sakumo reflejaba.

—Lo lamento mucho, no quería que por mi causa usted recordara aquel incidente tan doloroso. La verdad es que hace 3 meses que yo perdí a mi novio, él era un ninja reconocido que había ido a una misión, justamente nos peleamos esa noche antes de que él partiera y pues dos meses después de eso se me informó que había muerto. Curiosamente él se parecía mucho a usted, lamento haberle causado incomodidad por culpa de mis problemas personas, prometo que no se repetirá— los brazos cálidos de aquel hombre la envolvieron, como un manto sagrado que traía calma y regocijo a su corazón —su esencia es la misma de Sasuke, aunque no sea él— se permitió aferrarse a la espalda de aquel hombre que la volvía a ese mundo de fantasías que alguna vez había conocido con Sasuke —sabe, hasta dude si usted era Sasuke, por un momento pensé que él había vuelto desde la muerte para cumplir su promesa—

Frunció inconscientemente la sonrisa —lamentó no ser él, la verdad es que ni siquiera tengo la certeza de ser yo mismo él que está hablándote— ni siquiera entendía porque él se estaba disculpando con ella, si sus historias eran solo paralelas, no se cruzaban en ningún momento.

—Y en este momento ¿Cómo se encuentra? Digo después de todo lo que pasó— el de cabellos negros se alejó un poco de la chica y posó ambos brazos en una baranda de madera que estaba a unos metros del antejardín.

—La verdad es que estoy tratando de recordar algunas cosas, por lo menos quisiera saber quién era ella para poder visitarla en el cementerio. Pero todo respecto a ella ha desaparecido, sus fotos, sus vestimentas, no tengo nada de ella conmigo—

—Quizás aun no es momento para ver su rostro, primero tenemos que sanar nuestras heridas ¿no cree Sakumo-san? — Sakura, quien estaba a un costado sonrió melancólicamente y miró hacia aquel horizonte nocturno que estaba en frente de ellos —deberíamos volver, no quiero que Hiki-chan se preocupe— se balanceó grácilmente para entrar a la casa, él solo se limitó a asentir y a seguirle.

La conversación dentro de la acogedora casa, había sido igual de amena que siempre; solo algunos sonrojos de la kunoichi que se encontró más de una vez a sí misma, mirando disimuladamente el primo del padre de Hiki. Después de la sesión de rehabilitación de la pequeña, Sakura hizo el ademán de irse; se estaba haciendo tarde y no tenía intensiones de acostarse muy tarde ese día, ya que estaba planeando un viaje sorpresa a Konoha, después de 3 meses que no se había comunicado con sus amigos y quería saber cómo estaban todos.

—Fue un agrado estar con ustedes, pero tengo que marcharme, ya que mañana pienso partir a Konoha, tengo algunos conocidos que conocí en mis viajes, por lo que me gustaría darles una sorpresa— la pelirrosa aun no era capaz de contarles la verdad acerca de su pasado y del porqué estaba quedándose en ese pueblo.

—¿Konoha? Pero qué suerte, yo también tengo que hacer una visita al médico que me ha estado viendo. Lamentablemente está muy ocupado como para venir al pueblo de la Luna, por lo que esta vez soy yo quien tiene que ir— dijo bastante apenado Sakumo, que le dedicó una sonrisa a la ojiverde.

—Sería genial si ambos tíos pudieran ir juntos— propuso inocentemente Hiki, su madre captó inmediatamente las indirectas que lanzaba su pequeña hija, sin embargo no estaba muy de acuerdo con la situación.

—¿Es la primera vez que va a Konoha Sakumo-san? — preguntó la ninja médico al joven pelinegro.

—La verdad es que si, desde mi accidente no he viajado ni nada por el estilo, ya que no recuerdo las rutas y no conozco gente que pueda llevarme. No sé si le importunaría que yo le acompañase, en realidad estaría eternamente agradecido—

Los padres de Hiki tenían una expresión ansiosa en sus rostros, de hecho ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, que pasó desapercibida por la de cabellos cortos.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, además no tardaré mucho en mi visita y no creo que el doctor demore días en hacer la revisión correspondiente—

—¡Genial! —la pequeña de ojos violeta eran quien estaba más feliz, desde que los vio juntos lo único que quería era que estuviesen juntos.

Después de acordar la hora y el lugar donde iban a juntarse, Sakura y Sakumo se despidieron, a sabiendas de que mañana les tocaría un largo viaje.

Al día siguiente…

Ambos jóvenes se reunieron en el puente a las afueras del pueblo, Sakura amablemente le explicó en qué consistía el tramo hacia Konoha y ambos partieron con poca carga.

—Me imagino que has ido muchas veces a Konoha, ya que conoces muy bien la ruta— la chica se colocó a la defensiva con aquella afirmación que había hecho el joven; tenía miedo de que él descubriera que ella era una kunoichi.

—La verdad, es que no tanto; solo he viajado muchas veces por esta ruta ya que me guía a diferentes lugares— no había mucho intercambio de palabras, ya que ambos estaban atentos en caso de que hubiera algún ladrón que quisiera asaltarles.

Después de 3 horas caminando, ambos tomaron descanso en un lugar y así disfrutaron de los almuerzos que con tanta dedicación había preparado Sakura.

—Tienes un toque familiar, es como si ya hubiera probado tus comidas antes— con esas afirmaciones, la duda crecía mucho más en el corazón de Sakura que aun se negaba a creer que Sasuke estuviese muerto.

Después de la merienda ambos siguieron con el resto de camino que les quedaba; no era tanto considerando que habían tenido la suerte de que una carreta los llevara por un par de horas. Con el atardecer en sus hombros, ambos chicos se avecinaban a las puertas de Konoha, que como siempre estaban vigilada por los ninjas.

—Y dígame Sakumo-san ¿Qué piensa de los ninjas? — preguntó con bastante curiosidad la kunoichi.

—En realidad no me agradan mucho, son despiadados y matan sin razón; no sé si lo comente en algún momento, pero fue uno de ellos quien me atacó cuando estaban en el bosque; es por culpa de ellos que estoy como estoy. No podría estar muy agradecido con ellos créame, la única persona a la cual respeto es a la doctora Tsunade-sama; ella logró que yo despertara de mucho tiempo de inconsciencia— al escuchar el nombre de su maestra, Sakura casi cayó petrificada. Todas las piezas calzaban demasiado bien para su gusto, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que la Hokage, en el eventual de los casos supiera que Sasuke estaba vivo.

—¿Por qué será? — aun así no quería dudar, quería pensar que simplemente era otra nueva casualidad —supongo que nos separamos aquí, no quisiera retrasarte..nos vemos— la chica se dispuso a alejarse, sin embargo el pelinegro la retuvo sujetándola por el brazo; ella le observó con confusión.

—¿Volveremos juntos al pueblo de la luna? —

¿Sería capaz de volver a sabiendas que él estaría ahí todos los días, para recordarle a la persona que había perdido. O peor aún, terminaría amando a la copia de Sasuke, y volviendo a sufrir un calvario —no lo sé realmente, todo depende de cuánto demore visitando a mis amigos en este lugar. Quizás nos encontremos, no te preocupes que la gente aquí es muy amable y si tienes algún problema de segura te ayudaran a resolverlo— esta vez sí se alejó rápidamente, no quería que él volviera a detenerla nuevamente.

A pasos largos y rápidos se dirigió en primera lugar a la casa de Naruto, estaba segura que el rubio hiperactivo saltaría de emoción al verla de vuelta.

Tocó la puerta despacio, pues ya era una hora prudente para estar despierto o eso era lo que pensaba la pelirrosa que no recibió respuesta alguna; volvió a golpear, pero la respuesta fue negativa. Frunció el seño y de una sola patada abrió la puerta del departamento del muchacho, que curiosamente tenía todo ordenado y no estaba en su casa. Observó su reloj, las 13:30 —genial, hay un solo lugar donde puede estar a estas horas— cerró el lugar con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el restaurant favorito de Naruto.

—Fshhhhhh ¡este ramen está buenísimo! — exclamó alegremente Naruto, mientras tragaba los fideos a toda velocidad.

—¡Yo! — sintió que alguien le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la espalda, lo cual hizo que se atorara. Bebió rápidamente un vaso de agua y se volteó para mirar con odio a la persona que le había molestado.

—¡Pero que te pa…sa! ¡Sakura-chan! — se abalanzó sobre la chica, por lo cual ambos cayeron quedando el joven sobre la chica quien tenía fruncido nuevamente el seño.

—Estoy de visita, y aunque agradezco la bienvenida podrías correrte—

—Gomen, gomen— ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse —¿pero cuando has llegado? Podrías haberme avisado, hace mucho que no tenía noticias tuyas, todos te echamos mucho de menos.

—No es que venga mucho tiempo, solo por hoy, después tengo que volver.. la verdad no tengo las cosas muy claras aun— Uzumaki observó con tristeza a la chica, él más que nadie la echaba de menos, no quería que se marchara. Impulsivamente le abrazó y se apegó a ella como nunca lo había hecho.

—No te vayas Sakura-chan ¿o acaso quieres que el teme no te encuentre cuando vuelva a Konoha? — la chica se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar eso, estaba al tanto de que ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía, bueno casi todos.

—No digas tonterías Naruto— se alejó suavemente de él —Sasuke ya es una historia lejana, yo tengo mi nueva vida en otro lugar y es mejor que se quede así. En vez de estar discutiendo tonterías porque no me invitas un tazón de ramen, hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo uno— cambió el tema radicalmente, sin posibilidades de que volvieran a hablar de ello.

—¡Un tazón de ramen de cerdo! — ambos disfrutaron el ramen, mientras la chica le contaba algunos detalles de lo que era su nueva vida; obviamente no mucho, porque sabía que el chico era capaz de ir a buscarla. Él también le habló de cómo estaban las cosas en Konoha, que después de lo que había ocurrido con Madara, la paz era una realidad en todos los lugares, sin tomar en cuenta a algunos ladrones que nunca aprenderían la lección.

—Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo para bajar la comida— propuso Sakura que ya estaba en la calle esperándolo —¿quisieras acompañarme a ver a Tsunade-sama? — según sus cálculos ya habían pasado más de dos horas, no creía que se demorarían tanto en una consulta, ni que él se hubiera perdido al encontrar la oficina de la gran Hokage.

—Por mi está bien, hace mucho que no visito a Tsunade baa-chan— no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre que había conocido, eso colocaba muy contenta a la pelirrosa que recordaba con cariño a su aldea natal — te aseguro que ella también estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo—

—¿Tú crees— colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y observó la torre del Hokage con mucha nostalgia —cuanto tiempo…—

Ambos divisaron a Shizune que como de costumbre llevaba una montaña de papeles a cuestas, Sakura se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarle, sin embargo al verle la kunoichi dejó caer todos los papeles para darle un fuerte abrazo que la ninja médico aceptó con gusto.

—Ya pensaba que no volverías más Sakura— comentó alegremente la de cabellos negros.

—Es solo una visita corta, no quería que se preocuparan tanto conmigo, estoy estupendamente bien en el lugar donde me encuentro—

Mientras Naruto ordenaba ese cúmulo de papeles que estaba esparcido en el suelo y miraba emocionado el reencuentro de ambas mujeres.

Levantó todos los papeles y miró la puerta que estaba en frente de él —supongo que la vieja Tsunade quiere todo esto— con la pierna abrió fuertemente la puerta, lo cual sorprendió a las personas que estaban dentro de la oficina.

—¡No, Naruto! — fue lo único que grito Shizune, pero ya era tarde para eso.

—Pero qué demonios es esto— Naruto le entregó los molestos papeles a la de cabellos negros y se acercó a toda velocidad hacía la Hokage.

Por su parte Sakura, no tenía el valor de entrar, se temía que adentro se encontraría con algo no muy agradable y adecuado para su salud mental —es que no podría tener más mala suerte—

—¡Qué demonios hace el teme aquí! — cogiendo a Sakumo por la camisa, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

—Cálmate Naruto— era lo único que decía Tsunade, quien nunca había pensado en que estos pudieran reencontrarse. Era como si el rubio tuviera un radar para detectar situaciones que no le favorecían.

—Disculpa ¿pero quién eres tú? — preguntó bastante calmado el pelinegro.

—Pero qué demonios… como no me recuerdas ¡Baka Teme! — la pelirrosa escuchó a su amigo y supe de inmediato que era él quien estaba justamente en ese lugar, lo que más temía.

—A quien le dices teme ¡Baka dobe! — al decir eso, el mismo Sakumo se sorprendió, nunca había mostrado esa personalidad con ninguna persona, es más, siempre trataba de ser amable con las personas que lo rodeaban.

Sakura había llevado su mano hacia sus labios en gesto de asombra, por un momento había creído que Sasuke era el que hablaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en su rostro sin remedio, Tsunade observó el estado de conmoción en el que estaba su alumna y se cogió la frente, bastante agotada.

—No puedo creer que hayas desaparecido todo este tiempo ¡dejaste a Sakura-chan sola! Maldito teme tu prometiste que la cuidarías, y ahora me vienes con esas de que no me conoces— de un puñetazo lanzó a Sakumo al suelo, quien se puso de pie rápidamente y respondió el golpe con otro en el estómago del rubio.

—Eyyy ustedes, este lugar no es un ring de box; si quieren darse de piñas pueden hacerlo afuera y no aquí— pero ninguno de los dos chicos comprendió.

Naruto seguía reclamándole al joven, sin embargo este no entendía nada.

La pelirrosa trató de calmarse y se acercó hacia donde estaban los chicos, los cogió a cada uno por el cuello de la camisa y los separó con esa fuerza descomunal que le caracterizaba.

—Podrían calmarse por favor, están frente a la máxima autoridad de Konoha y realmente dan pena, comportándose como dos niños de primaria—

—Pero Sakura-chan ¿no estás molesta con él, por todo el tiempo que ha pasado? —ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó a ambos chicos fuera de la oficina —Tú aun lo amas no es así, no entiendo esa actitud; deberías ser la primera en darle un puñetazo a este baka de Sasuke—

—Para… Naruto—

—Maldito Sasuke, después de lo que nos costó para que volviera a la aldea y vienes con estos numeritos. Eres un verdadero Teme. Teme—

—¡Puedes parar de una vez Naruto! — ambos chicos se quedaron atónitos —él…. Él no es Sasuke, él es Sakumo.. no le importunes más por favor— les observó fríamente—creo que lo mejor será que ustedes me esperen afuera, mientras habló con Tsunade-sama; ha pasado tiempo y aun no puedo conversar con ella— cerró la puesta tras de sí, de tal manera que los chicos no escucharan lo que ellas conversarían.

—Podrían decirme que es lo que sucede con Sakura-san, es como si ella fuese muy conocida en este lugar— preguntó el pelinegro a Naruto y a Shizune que aun permanecía allí.

—Fyuuu, en verdad que no eres el teme de Sasuke, él nunca diría "Sakura-san". Y si me preguntas porque es tan conocida, pues es simple. Ella es la discípula número 1 de la Hokage ¿o es que no sabías que ella es una ninja médico de esta aldea? — Sakumo sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza, él a quien no le agradaban los ninjas, realmente tenía sentimientos muy distintos del odio hacia una kunoichi.

—Entonces porque ella no me lo dijo, en realidad ella solo comenta que es una viajera. Nunca supe que era uno de ellos— el rubio simplemente alzó los hombros, ni siquiera él conocía muy bien la situación de su amiga.

—Realmente yo tampoco sé lo que está pasando, pues ella se marcho hace 3 meses para olvidar… olvidar al teme de Sasuke que nunca volvió a la aldea aunque se lo había prometido; es por eso que lo odio, porque le alejó de mi lado con sus tonterías— apretó un puño y golpeó contra el suelo.

—Se nota que la quieres mucho, Naruto-san— este le observó sorprendido y luego sonrió descuidado.

—La verdad es que la he visto sufrir mucho; después de que él nos abandono ella nunca volvió a sonreír sinceramente hasta que finalmente ganamos la batalla. Es por eso que no puedo perdonarle—

—Que tipo tan terrible— observó sus manos y pudo recordar una katana, muy ligera y su rostro con sangre.. —¿qué es eso? —

Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage las cosas no estaban tan calmadas, como fuera de esta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Quién es realmente Sakumo y porque usted lo conoce Tsunade-sama? — la chica tenía sus manos ambos lados de la cintura y una mirada un tanto desafiante; la rubia sabía que no era momento de rodeos ni de mentiras.

—Él es un paciente que conocí hace más menos 4 meses, era un ninja que estaba en una misión especial, sin embargo sufrió una gran emboscada y quedó muy malherido, al punto de estar varios días inconsciente. Cuando despertó su estado era confusional, debido al trauma recibido…. Y tú lo sabes, un paciente así es mejor que no tenga sus recuerdos, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que los sistemas se hayan estabilizado y pueda conseguir una vida normal— la chica golpeó con fuerza la mesa y se acercó más a su maestra.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero quién demonios es él? ¿de qué aldea viene? ¿tiene familia? —

—Para que saber eso, él ya tiene gente que lo cuida y lo quiere…. Para que causarle dolor a sus conocidos, al saber que él ya no los recuerda. Para que hacerte sufrir sabiendo que Sasuke ya no recuerda sus sentimientos hacia ti Sakura.. — la chica quedó petrificada…sus ojos en blanco y las piernas temblando ¿realmente fue él todo ese tiempo? La persona a quien podía tocar y sonreírle era Sasuke… aunque claramente él no tenía ningún atisbo de sus recuerdos —precisamente esto era lo que quería evitar, no quería verte así. Es por eso que decidí que lo mejor era creyeras que él estaba muerto; no hubiera soportado verte sufrir más de lo que ya lo habías hecho—

—¡Pues se equivoco! Yo estoy aun más destrozada… aun más dolida… y aun el pensamiento de que él estaba muerto no me dejaba dormir ni vivir tranquila…Realmente ahora no sé que hubiera sido mejor… pero lo que sí sé es que siempre me ven como una persona débil que no puede reponerse… no ven a la verdadera Sakura…..y ahí es cuando vuelven a equivocarse— de golpe abrió la puerta y visualizó a ambos chicos que estaban en la ventana conversando de lo más animados.

—¡Yo! Sakura-chan…..¿sakura-chan? — Naruto vio nuevamente aquella sombra en los ojos verdes de su compañera. La pelirrosa se acercó al pelinegro y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho mientras su llanto hacía eco por todo el lugar.

—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡devuélveme a Sasuke! ¡Haz que sus recuerdos vuelvan! ¡Haz que me recuerde de nuevo! Por favor….. vuelve a verme como antes— cayó arrodillada, mientras sus manos trataban de limpiar las lágrimas sin muchos resultados.

—Sakura-san ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —el pelinegro no entendía porque la chica decía esas cosas; si él no recordaba a ninguna persona.

—Por…favor… vuelve— clavó sus esmeraldas en aquellos ojos ébano, aquellos que le dirían que solo él le pertenecía, que él realmente era Sasuke…Fue tal el impacto de ver a la chica así que sus ojos también se aguaron en ese momento y gotas cristalinas resbalaron hacia las mejillas de la chica que no podía detenerse, trataba de contener el dolor, pero habían pasado 5 meses en los cuales no había podido verlo y ahora que finalmente se encontraban, tenía que saberse una verdad muy dolorosa.

—Yo…tengo que….—la pelirrosa se incorporó inestablemente y corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran; lejos de ese lugar, lejos de la verdad… y quizás lejos del dolor.

—¡Sakura-san! —

—Quieres parar, tú ya no eres Sakumo.. esa persona realmente no existe. Tú verdaderamente eres Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente de su clan, el único portador del sharingan, es momento de que tomes una decisión… Quieres vivir como Sakumo o realmente quieres luchar por lo que alguna vez te importó y amaste—

—Yo….. realmente yo quiero.. — Naruto le dio un empujón para que avanzara.

—Esa respuesta no tienes que dármela a mí, tú sabes a quien tienes que responderle— el pelinegro asintió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a la chica. Esta consciente de que no era capaz de recordar el pasado ni de todas las cosas que le había hecho a la pelirrosa, sin embargo aun sabía que podía recuperar eso,.. porque estaba vivo.

—¿¡Dónde estás Sakura! — era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del Uchiha, que llevaba más de una hora corriendo y no había encontrado nada —demonios el sol se está poniendo, a este paso no la encontraré. Divisó a un chico que iba caminando calmadamente con un libro entre las manos, sin pensarlo se acercó a él para pedirle ayuda —Disculpa ¿tú conoces a Sakura Haruno? — el chico de cabellos cortos, levantó perezosamente la vista y dejó caer el texto que estaba leyendo.

—Por Kami estás vivo…— fue lo único que vino a la mente de Sai.

—¿Conoces a Sakura Haruno? — el ex anbu frunció un poco el seño, creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto. Frunció un poco el seño y se volteó con la intensión de ignorar a Sasuke que trataba de descifrar la actitud de Sai. De repente Naruto apareció en frente de Sasuke y le indicó con el brazo el segundo piso de un edificio; el hermano de Itachi solo pudo agradecer con una reverencia.

—¿Pero qué broma de mal gusto es esta Naruto? —

—Pues sorprendentemente ninguna… él no recuerda nada así que le eche una mano. Solo por la felicidad de Sakura-chan— Sai abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar ese comentario por parte de Naruto; recogió su libro y siguió caminando.

Por su parte el de ojos ébano subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y encontró el departamento de la chica, al ver como el correo estaba lleno de cartas y cuentas pudo dilucidar que era su departamento. Después de todo eran 3 meses que no había permanecido en Konoha.

—Sakura… por favor respóndeme— golpeó la puerta con fuerza, pero la respuesta fue negativa. Intento con más fuerza pero todo era infructífero; no quería ser violento ya que llamaría la atención de los vecinos, así que decidió esperar sentado en esa puerta hasta que ella abriera…

Eran las 10 de la noche y aun no había respuesta de la chica, el sueño estaba empezando a vencerlo. Él una persona que amaba las comodidades estaba dispuesto a dormir a la intemperie por una chica, era algo que creía que nunca haría por alguien. Cuando el sueño ya le estaba venciendo la puerta se abrió lentamente, levantó su vista obnubilada y vio las esmeraldas de la chica que brillaban enormemente gracias a la luna que se reflejaba en ellas. Sasuke tomó asiento, masajeó sus sienes con ambas manos para alivianar el sueño que amenazaba con no dejarlo hablar con la joven kunoichi.

—Dormirás en el sillón, mañana tendrás que marcharte; es lo mejor para los dos, después de todo somos extraños…— bajó la mirada inmediatamente, no quería recordar ningún momento en el cual había estado con él.

—¿Realmente soy un extraño para ti? Aunque yo no pueda recordarte, hay algo que me dice que realmente yo soy Sasuke, pero más aun que estuve y sigo enamorado de ti. Créeme que aunque no lo hubiera sabido este sentimiento seguiría creciendo, porque lo reconocí desde que te vi en la casa de la pequeña Hiki. A la mierda con el pasado, sé que te hice mucho daño, pero nos están dando una nueva oportunidad para comenzar ¿no es eso lo que cuenta? —

—Que fácil es pasar por los sentimientos de otro… realmente yo no sé qué pensar en este momento…. No quiero sentir esto, porque es muy doloroso cuando tus palabras no alcanzan el corazón de otra persona; es como si tu existencia fuese invisible y efímera, realmente sientes que vas a desaparecer si la persona a la que amas no entiende ni siquiera un poco tus sentimientos. Aun sabiendo eso, aun sabiendo que no me quieres ¿me estás pidiendo que corresponda a esos sentimientos que podrían ser tan falsos como Sakumo lo es? — la chica se abrazaba a sí misma, aquella blanquecina piel se erizaba con la brisa nocturna que entraba por el ventanal. Pero el calor vino tan rápido como aquel beso que estaba depositando Sasuke en sus labios, como un manjar prohibido y envenenado el trataba de que sus cuerpos nuevamente se amoldaran a lo que estaban sintiendo. Sin reprimirlo colocó sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico para profundizar aun más ese beso, ese contacto mágico que tanto había extrañado.

Sasuke estaba en blanco, dejando que todo fluyera.. no quería pensar en cosas complicadas, quería que todo volviera, quería que ella volviera.

—Sasuke-kun…. Podré llamarte nuevamente así— se soltó de los brazos del chico y contempló el perfil de aquel shinobi, seguía intacto; ni siquiera las heridas de guerra podían desfigurar lo impecable y perfecto que él era —es real esto… en verdad existo aun para ti aunque no me recuerdes—

—No te atormentes más con eso, de hecho sería mejor reescribir la historia… para que siempre estuvieras presente en ella— sonrió y con eso la kunoichi no pudo pedir más, lo había extrañado tanto…

Deslizando sus brazos por la espalda del chico, se amarró a sus brazos y se permitió derramar lágrimas para él, lágrimas que marcaran su encuentro… algo que simplemente limpiara todo el daño que en algún momento se habían hecho. Sasuke en esos momentos estaba hipnotizado, aunque sonara como un sadismo, en esos momentos era cuando más bella podía verse la de cabellos cortos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, carnosos y sin ninguna prohibición para él.

No aguantó más y le acorraló contra la pared que daba a la habitación de la chica, acorralando sus brazos sobre el nivel de la cabeza para tener mayor acceso a su cuello, el cual mordió y lamió sin mucho pudor; la pelirrosa fijo sus ojos en el rostro del chico que estaba comportándose tal y como ella recordaba a Sasuke: pasional e intenso. Abrió lentamente la puerta y jaló a Sasuke para que entrara, envió a cualquier parte la racionalidad para disfrutar de la persona a la que siempre amo, estaba ahí solo para ella.

—Ahhhh.. ahhh Sasuke— la chica soltaba gemidos que hacían eco en la pequeña habitación, le pelinegro masajeaba por encima del vestido los pechos de la chica, que se arqueaba de placer con ese roce tan sutil.

—Canta para mí— Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso, la cercanía y el aliento cálido de aquel hombre le estaban quitando la poca cordura que había conseguido. Se giró hacia él y sin dudas arrancó su camisa, la cual estorbaba de sobremanera en esa situación; besó los pectorales del shinobi, que se recostó sobre la cama y atrajo a la chica, dejándola sentada sobre su "miembro" que era presionado por la tela del pantalón y el trasero de la chica. La alumna de Tsunade aprovechó ese momento para quitarse el vestido, quería que ambas pieles se sintieran e impregnaran de la otra; acarició la espalda y los brazos del muchacho, aunque Sasuke le observaba con deseo estaba perdiendo la paciencia… la joven estaba siendo malvada al no tener un contacto más íntimo.

Sin mucha paciencia cambió los papeles, aplastando con toda su masculinidad el cuerpo de la ojiverde que brillaba a causa del deseo; el no esperó más y arrojó lejos la ropa interior de Sakura, quien volteó hacia otro lugar, no quería que su mirada la consumiera, quería estar consciente y disfrutar de absolutamente todo. Acercó tímidamente sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón del chico, que se sorprendió y solo observó pacientemente como la chica se las ingeniaba para liberar su miembro y darle atención. Primero un roce tímido y delicado, luego un fuerte masaje que le quitaba el aliento y finalmente la boca poco experimentada de la joven que probaba en toda su longitud la intimidad del pelinegro.

—Sa..kura.. no pa..res— y eso era lo único que no quería hacer en esos momentos; quería degustar aquel sabor tan particular que solo él podía tener, hasta que el recordara que ella era la única que podía sentirlo, ninguna otra persona. Sintiendo que el orgasmo era inminente alejó a la chica y dejó que todo ese líquido blanquecino manchara el pecho de la chica; ella muy sonrojada se acercó hacia el portador del sharingan y lo beso profundamente, mezclando ambas lenguas. Sasuke no perdió la oportunidad y con su propia esencia se encargo de acariciar la entrada de la chica, esta se estremeció al sentir los fríos dedos del pelinegro, profanando la parte más escondida de su cuerpo; se dejó llevar por el vaivén de los movimientos. Sin mucha espera el joven penetró de manera segura y rápida en el cuerpo de la chica quien sentada sobre él podía sentir lo profundo de las estocadas.

Ambos se movían violentamente, no tenían intenciones de esperar más por ese placer que solo le era permitido al hombre. Sakura en un arranque pasional empujó el cuerpo de su amado para que quedara recostado y así ella tener el control de la situación; el rostro excitado de la pelirrosa no hacía más que despertar a la bestia que guardaba en su interior. Le jaló violentamente, para que ella ahora fuera quien estuviera recostada y expuesta a todo lo que Sasuke quisiera hacerle; sin pensarlo levantó una de las piernas de la kunoichi y la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros para que sus penetraciones fueran más profundas. Sakura jaló la cabeza del pelinegro para que este degustara sus pechos sin demora, este comprendió el mensaje y probó el sabor de esa piel cálida, que había sido marcada por el mismo en otra ocasión.

Cuando los gemidos eran demasiado fuertes Sasuke besó a la chica hasta robarle el aliento..

—Ahhhhhh.. Ahhhhhhhh Sasuke… Ahhhhhh…¡más fuerte! — sin que se lo dijera movió su cuerpo con mayor velocidad y fuerza, sostuvo a Sakura y nuevamente la sentó sobre su miembro, pero a espaldas de él. En respuesta la pelirrosa apoyó las manos en la pared para que sortear la fuerza del shinobi que estaba llegando a su límite.

—Juntos… lleguemos juntos Sakura— al escuchar eso las lágrimas escurrieron sobre las mejillas de la chica, quien soltó un fuerte grito indicándole a su amante que el orgasmo había llegado, el gimió en la oreja de la chica y se detuvo bruscamente. Ambos cuerpos cansados rogaban por un poco de aire y de calma; el hermano de Itachi atrajo suavemente a la chica y la tapó con las sábanas, ella se acurrucó en el pecho de Sasuke que estaba hipnotizado con aquella escena: un pequeño rallo de luna de colaba entre las cortinas e iluminaba los ojos esmeralda de la ninja médico.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? — se acurrucó más en su pecho, impidiendo que la luz se viera reflejada.

—No te muevas, me gusta ver el reflejo de la luz sobre tus ojos— lo dijo con un tono tan suave y cerca de su cuello que se metió dentro de las sábanas para ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡No digas tonterías Baka! —

—Hablando en serio ¿Qué harás con Hiki-chan? Porque ella te espera en el pueblo de la luna— ella se levantó un poco y besó la frente del pelinegro quien se sonrojo esta vez y miró hacia abajo, ocultándose con su cabello las mejillas.

—Pues cuando supe que eras Sasuke, lo último que quise era estar en el mismo lugar que estaba ti, así que…—

Flash Back

—_No estoy dispuesta a vivir en el mismo lugar en el que esta él, no quiero sufrir… así que como la idea fue suya, puede avisarle a Hiki que iré solo una vez por semana a revisar su tratamiento— dijo muy furiosa la pelirrosa._

—_No me interpondré en esa situación ¿pero qué harás con Sasuke? Puesto que no puedes huir toda la vida de él, ya lo conoces en algún momento tendrán que encontrarse— pregunto bastante despreocupada la rubia de gran delantera._

—_Eso es algo que meditare por mí misma, no quisiera que de nuevo interfiriera Tsunade__-__sama—_

Fin Flash Back

—Vaya, pero que carácter— bromeó el pelinegro que recibió un almohadonazo cortesía de Haruno Sakura.

—Tonterías… me debe muchas; porque desde el principio que ella sabía que nos encontraríamos. Gracias a ella fue que me instalé en el pueblo de la luna, no sabía nada… hasta que apareciste en la casa de Hiki— cruzó los brazos bastante molesta.

—Deberías agradecerle, sino fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí contigo…. No creo que haya sido una coincidencia que ella fuese mi doctora y que ella me presentara a mi "primo" —

—¡Ahhhhhhh! Ella lo sabía todo, sin embargo… es mejor así— se aferró al cuerpo de Sasuke, quien se sorprendía con los cambios de ánimo tan radicales que tenía su novia.

—Esperen…. ¡¿novia? — rápidamente cogió las manos de la chica y le miró intensamente —Sakura… ¿quieres ser mi novia? — la chica sintió como un cubo de hielo caía en su cabeza.

—¡Tonto! Después de lo que acabamos de hacer …y tú….dices esas cosas— se sonrojo al recordar todo —sin embargo…. No estaría mal— susurró en sus labios antes de plantarle un beso, con el cual respondió la única interrogante que tenía Sasuke en esos momentos.

Y cuando menos lo esperas… esos lazos invisibles están ahí, recordándote que el destino está ahí para ti, solo tú decides que hacer con él.

Creamos que es mejor no vivir con la culpa de ver a la persona que amamos con alguien más, sino de verlo acompañado de la soledad…..

** FIN**


End file.
